FML F MY LIFE
by ExXxJ
Summary: Nessie is 17 and her Bestfriend is Jacob black. Jacob starts dating Becky.But Nessie secretly loves Jacob. drama, Love, Ocs, and Pregnancy. LEMONS ! WHOOT WHOOT!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n::: okayyyy. This is serious. I need you to review. I need to know how im doing. I dont want to bore you. And I dont want to continue posting chapters if your not going to enjoy them or read them. Ohh yea. I need a beta! **

**Dont own nothing at all ..its all s. meyer. And im just havin some fun with her peeps.**

So it all started off innocent and what not. No drama. No girls. No boys. Sometimes I wished it stayed like that you know. But then I wouldn't be able to see my best friend Jacob black grow up into this muscular 6 foot 7 god!! Oh man. Jus thinking about him makes me hot. But anyways. I can't have him. You see ladys and gentlemen me and Jake have been best friends since we were in kindergarten. We always played with each other shared are cookies. Slept next to each other during nap time. And we stayed close threw middle school and in high school.. Until... He joined the fuckin football team... Don't get me wrong I love football it's my favorite sport besides Volleyball. (I play for the school..I'm the star player bitchs). But when he joined we became distant just a little. I didn't really mind you know. He wanted to hang with his "boys" Embry, Seth, Jared, Collin, Brady and Paul . And I was always with my girls Kim, Clair, Rachel, Leah and the (fraternal) twins Tiffany and Krystal. Ok, So we became a wee bit distant no biggy we lived on the same ass little reservation in La Push. I lived 2 houses down lucky me right. But anyways we still kept in touch, sometimes me and Jake would hang out at each others houses eat and watch movies and at school we all sat at the same table during lunch, until Jake got a girlfriend, Jake never had girlfriends only friends with benefits so anyways, we all started seeing less of him especially me and guess who his dam girlfriend was .. This stuck up miss to prissy Rebecca. A fuckin cheerleader. Waiit waiit . Not just some regular cheerleader the fuckin captain of the group of dumb bitches.. And the way I found out made me even more mad . Why was I mad . Because Jacob hid it from me, we were fuckin best friends dammit and Rebecca, well fuck that cunt.. And guess what!! He would have never told me unless I asked. So one day I went to his house.

I walked up to his house one day after volleyball practice. I walked up to his door in a pair or black and white track pants and a tight white training tank top. It made my b cup boobies look nice. I walked up to his house and I noticed his old school car there. Good he was home. When I got up to his door I knocked once and walked in. He never locked his damn door. No one really did during the day. When I got in no one was in the living room or surprisingly the kitchen, with Jake always eating.

"Hello!.. Jake I know your here!" I threw my back pack on the couch and went and got a bag of Doritos and a orange Gatorade out the fridge Jake would trip that I got his favorite Gatorade. O well he takes mine. Then I heard him.

"I'm in my room munchkin" he yelled from his room. I groaned, I hated when he called me that.

"Imma kick your ass Tonto! That's not my name." I said as I walked into his room. Damn he has one of the messiest rooms ever.

"Damn Jake. You need to clean this damn room." and right when I said that I tripped over a pair of shoes. And fell on my stomach. Fuck.

"Hahahahaha!!! That's what you get for talkin shit!" Jake bellowed.

"Yea whatever bitch." I said getting up trying not to smile. When I got up I sat next to Jake on the bed he looked so sexy his short hair was growing out and it was a little messy he had on basketball shorts and a wife beater mmm he looked so sexy (fuck don't get distracted. Your on a mission bitch).I shook my head a little, my messy bun moving. He had his back up against the wall and was playing some shooting game on his new x box.

"Wanna play" he asked

"Nahh I'm kool" I said opening my orange Gatorade. And taking a sip.

"Wow you just gonna drink up my last Gatorade huh?" he was still focused on the game. And I can see his sexy little smile on his face.

"Yep you drink mine all the time"

"Ha okay girl I gotchu. So wassup. You just here to kick it with your BFF" I laughed at him for sayin BFF. He never knew what BFF meant until a couple days ago and I told him.

"Yea I miss you. We haven't hung out in so long you've been M.I.A (missing in action)" I said opening my mini bag of Doritos.

He paused his game and looked at me.

"Awwwwww!! Munchkin missed me!!" he gooed and gave me a tight hug and ruffled my messy bun making my hair look messier. He kept his arm over my shoulder and and turned the TV onto cable.

"Yea soo where you been at school, like at lunch. And On the weekends ?" I felt him just freeze. He didn't move at all. What the fuck was this bitch hiding from me, was he in some fuckin Mafia.  
I counted sheep in my head to see how long it would take for him to answer me. After 45 fuckin furry white sheep I decided to end the silence.

I moved from under his shoulder so that i was facing him sitting on my legs."Jake whats up, you can tell me, whatever it is, were fuckin BFF's remember. Since we were 4. " I looked at him but he didn't look at me, this made me nervous.

"Jake" I said seriously "talk to me"

He sighed "I gotta girlfriend"

What the hell, that's not so bad. Kinda sucks cause I want him but oh well as long as he was happy.

"Okayyy annd, is that bad?"

"Noo not for me. Well kinda for me, you might hate me"

"Ohh well who is she. Who's the lucky girl keeping you away from your BFF" I asked smiling.

"Ummm don't get mad okay."

"Okay"

"I'm serious Nessa. Promise. Matter of fact you need to fuckin pinky promise" and he held out his big sexy pinky. Who knew a pinky could be sexy haha.. But he hadn't asked me to pinky promise since we were in 7th grade and he ditched class with Embry and Paul.

"Okay I pinky promise" I said looking at him and then locking my pinky with his. He chuckled at how small my pinky was.

"Okay well me and.... You promised remember.! Keep cool" he said looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Yea" I said getting frustrated." Come on man stop bein a bitch, and spit it out already"

"Well what the fuck nessa iv seen you pissed it's not pretty. And FUCK you I'm not a bitch" he said chuckling. Than he got serious and took a deep breath. " I'm with Rebecca.... Ha man I feel so much better"

I just looked at him. What the FUCK!! RABECCA "FUCKIN CUNT" CLUTCH. The fuckin bitch who "accidentally" fuckin spilled her chocolate milk on my lap during lunch while walking past me! And told every one I was a lesbo and that stopped the guy I liked in 9th grade to not ask me out to home coming! FUCK, THAT FUCKIN CUNT IS GOIN OUT WITH MY SEXY BFF JAKE!! How could he do this to me.

"Umm hello earth to Nessie" Jake said waving his hand in front of my face.  
I looked up at him. And before I could say anything he reminded me of the pinky promise.

I sighed, mad at myself that I pinky promised this dick face that I wouldn't get mad. And I said the only thing I could without letting my self explode.

"Uhh okay Jacob," I got up and threw my finished chips in the trash and grabbed my Gatorade.

"Where you going Nessie?" he looked hurt kinda. Shit I don't know why the fuck he would be. He wanted to date the fuckin cunt.

"I'm goin home I gotta shower. But uh yea congrats" and before he could say anything I was out. I wanted to cry, I really did but I wasn't gonna allow myself, I just wasn't. When I got hone which was 2 minutes later. No one was home. No one was ever home. I lived with my adoptive parents Tati and her husband Doug. My birth parents died when I was 3 . They went out at night on a date and a drunk driver killed them. I'm glad I don't remember them.

I looked at the refrigerator and there was a note from my mom

-_**Out of town for the weekend with your dad. love you. Don't worry hunny we stocked the fridge up. Call if u need us-**_  
_**Love mom and dad-**_

I couldn't help but smile. I had the whole house to myself. Fuck yea. Time to call a few homies... Ugh but 1st I need a shower.

When I got out the shower I decided to just chill at home alone. I brushed my hair. And threw on some short black shorts, white wifebeater and calf high black and white striped socks.. I put some pop corn in the microwave and went a put in my favorite movie. Stepbrothers. When the pop corn was done I put a bag of chocolate m&ms in it. It's the only way me and Jacob will eat popcorn. Fuck.  
Jacob

Jacob ....... And he is dating.... A FUCKIN CUNT who hates me... His fuckin best friend.

"what the fuck Ness. Chill, if he wants to date the cunt then let it be" I whispered to myself. And then I started to calm down and enjoy my movie.. Until I heard a knock on the door.  
I got up and paused the movie. I didn't want to miss my favorite part. When I opened the door Jake was standing there looking at me with a big ass grin on his face. Why the fuck was this bitch grinning.

"Hey Nessie Poo" ohh fuckk, Nessie poo??come on Jake.

"Sup. " I said leaning against the door frame.

"Umm can I come in? What the fuck.. Ha.. Why am I asking, of course I can. your casa is mi casa." he said smiling showing all of his nice ass white teeth. And squeezing next to me to get his tall as threw the door way. And then all the sudden I felt something on my side when he was trying to get threw. It was soft but kind of hard. What the fuck I felt Jake's dick threw his black basketball shorts! Fuckity fuck fuck. Wait... Why was he semi hard.? Did he know I felt it?oh my gosh! Chill Nessa.

I snapped out of it and sat on the couch and acted as if nothing ever happened. And continued to watch my movie while Jake just stood there. .

"Nessie..." Jake said almost in a whisper. " I'm sorry, I know you and Becky dont get along" wow fucking cunt lover over here was calling IT "Becky". "But I really like her, I have alot of fun with her Nessie and I don't want to loose you because of her."

I paused my movie and looked up at him. Fuck he was so sexy he, was wearing the same thing but he just had a navy blue hoodie on, but besides those good looks he betrayed me. He was fucking the fucking cunt. How do I know he was fucking her? Because she isn't "FUN", unless she is fucking you or sucking your dick. How do I know that because my cousin Emmett dated her before he left Forks and he told me everything. And I seen a video too. Fucking Ha. Lar. Ri. Ous!. But I wonder how long he has been Having this "fun" as he would call it.

"So Jacob, how long?" I asked eating my popcorn mix.

"How long what? And stop calling me Jacob u never call me that"

"How long have u guys been fucking, stupid? Or is she still just giving you blow jobs with her nasty ass mouth! And your name is Jacob, JACOB!" I said a little louder than necessary. But I couldn't help it I was to fucking pissed.

"Renesmee! What the fuck! What makes you think were doing sexual shit.? " ha so now he was gonna play dumb and call me by my full name.

I calmed my self down a bit and walked up to Jake there was a good 2 feet between us. I crossed my arms and looked up at him.

"Jacob" I said still feeling calm. I know your with her for sex and shit like that but come on, her? You can find someone else 10 times better, prettier and shit fuckin smarter than that fuckin cunt, she embarrassed me Jacob! "

"Wow so this shit is about you? Renesmee get the fuck over what she did to you that was years ago. Yea she makes stupid little comments to you it's because she doesn't know better."

"She doesn't know better!!! What the fuck Jacob she is 17 years old! You defend her like she is a fuckin 5 year old!"

"Nessa I fuckin like her and I'm not breaking up with her just because your to fuckin sensitive and can't take a few fuckin jokes!"

I moved closer to Jake I was probably about 5 inches away from him now.

"Are you fuckin serious, a few fuckin jokes!!!! You know what Jake.. Humph.... FUCK YOU and get the fuck out!" im gonna be honest it hurt telling my best friend to leave my house like that. But he fucked up. He hurt me.

"Wow. Okay Ness." he said looking shocked and hurts. He walked out slamming the door.

Fuck I probably just lost my best friend in the whole world. I wanted to cry. Shit I needed to cry. So I went to the bathroom locked the door and cried for the first time in 3 years. When I was done crying like a little bitch, I went to the living room turned everything off and went to my room took my socks and shorts off and went to bed in my underwear.

I woke up hearing someone tapping on my window. Fuck it was probably Kim she always sneaks to Jared's house at night and comes to my house In the morning acting like she spent the night. She did this so many times I could open my window and go back to bed in my sleep.

So I got up half asleep, everything blurry and in my underwear, unlocked the window and pulled it up and walked back to my bed with my eyes closed not even looking at Kim. I was too fuckin tired. Than I layed back down on top of my covers.

"Damn Nessie I never new your ass could look any better" said a deep husky voice from across my room. I layed there frozen. What the fuck, that's not Kim.

**a/n:::: please review. Should I continue? Yes or No**


	2. Hickey purple lip

**Okayyyyy sooo I have 3 reviews I guess thats better than nothing and 1 out of those reviews is bad I guess, this is the review "**_**So ** bad, please give up. Try following a series that doesnt suck **, not ** for preteen girls. " **_** I guess thats a neg. comment hahha but I got 2 muthafuckin good ones!!! and there from**** soccerandtwilght-my life**** and ****nessa the queen. **** Thank you ladies you guys fuckin rock!**

**Okay so ne who this is chapter 2. please review! **

I layed still & heard another guy talk.  
Fuck.

"Dude. What's wrong with her we should have went somewhere else." the other voice said in a low whisper.

"Nahh. She's cool."

"Okay man"

"Ness. Wake up" what the fuck he knows my name. Wait.. That voice sounds familiar. I got up and noticed it was Paul and his friend Marcus from school. Man they were fuckin cute. I just didn't like how Paul had a short temper. His friend Marcus was cute he was a light skinned boy he was a light sexy brown, tall, but not as tall as the rez boys. He was about 6 foot.

"Paul! What you doin here? What time is it?"

"Me and Marcus was at a house party over at the Hales house. Man it was fun. Drunk girls everywhere. And it's like 3 a.m, we need a place to crash I left my keys in my house and the door is locked, shit I don't want to wake up my mom." Paul said

" yea don't wanna wake up that crazy lady up." I said under my breath and getting up and putting on my shorts. I caught Paul and Marcus looking at me. "so I'm pretty sure you got a lil somethin" I said laughing and winking playfully.

"Hell yea. I got this girl to give me head and guess who was right by me.?"

"Who?"

"Jake and my main man Marcus" he said Bumping fist with Marcus "I was gettin mine from that one chick Lana, Marcus got his by Samantha and Jake was with Rebecca. Man you know they dating. Man Jake is stupid, that bitch gave me head like 3 times after football practice." paul said laughing a little.

"Yea I know. Well um congrats on the blow job thing." I said getting off my bed. " my mom and dad aren't home. So where do you guys wanna sleep?"

"Umm well since you have such a big bed why don't I sleep with you" paul said giving me one of his sexy smiles.

"Ummm no. How bout you and Marcus sleep in the living room" I said smiling

"I don't mind but I'm sleeping on the couch" Marcus said looking like he was gonna pass out." man Im so fuckin sleepy"

I walked out of my room into the living room and got some covers and Marcus threw his tall ass on my couch and was out in a second. I put the covers over him and turned to Paul who was just starring at me.

"What?" I asked feeling self conscious

"Nothin, your just really sexy, even with messy bed hair" Paul said smiling at me and walking closer to me.

"Well umm, thanks but really Paul I'm not gonna fuck you and your game doesn't work on me so save it." I said smiling up at him. Fuck he is fine. I could see his muscles threw his thin white t shirt. I so wanted him.

He laughed and threw his arm over my shoulder " your good Nessie I'm glad your smart and won't let stupid lines fool you, but I wasn't lieing when I said your sexy. You really are. I don't kno how Jake never made you his girl after all the time you guys spent with each other."

"Yeaaa. Well he's with the fucking cunt now, and our friendship is probably over now because he's with Her." I said and we both sat down on the love seat his arm still over my shoulder.

"So you liked him. I knew it. But you know what, forget him. You can get some one better." after he said that he yawed. And like his yawn was contagious I yawed right after he did. We both laughed.

"Well goodnight, I'm goin to bed you can sleep on the floor or on the loveseat, have fun" I giggled

"Yea whatever I'm gonna sleep so great tonight" he said sarcastic.

When I got to my room I took my shorts off and went under the covers and fell asleep fast.

I was asleep for probably an hour when I felt big hands shaking me.

"Ness, Nessie .... Fuck renesmee, I can't sleep out there it's uncomfortable." Paul whispered

I groaned and turned over to face him.

"Ughh get in gigantor"

"Aww sweet, mmm this is a nice perfect bed for me, soo you wanna cuddle" I could see his big smile in the dark.

"Paul shut up, I'm goin back to sleep and don't try nothing."

"Yea yea, okay goodnight"

When I woke up i was right next to Paul my leg on top of his waste and my hand in his bare chest. And I believe his right hand was on my ass. It felt good. And he looked so sexy.

I moved my lips up to his ear. And I heard him moan softly. I couldn't help but smile to myself. At first I was going to yell in his ear. But after that moan. I just couldn't. I'm not Gonna lie but I wanted him.

So I bit his ear softly . And I saw a smile creep up on his face. So he must have like that. His hand gripped my ass tighter and then I couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning Paul"

"Good morning Nessie" he said moving the hand that was on my ass up to my back and rubbed softly. I tightened the leg that was on him and then I left something hard on my leg. Paul must have realized it too cause he sighed.

"Uhhh I got morning wood." he said smiling a little.

"Ohh well.... Okay"

"You don't care?"

"Nope. Don't most guys wake up hard?"

"Mm yea." he laughed a little to himself. " damn Ness you get better and better"

I could help but laugh at his comment. "thanks, I guess"

Then Paul turned his face towards me and our noses were touching. Fuck i wanna kiss him...I should kiss him.... But what about Jake.... What the fuck, who cares about Jake, Jake is probably getting his dick sucked again by that fucking cunt!.

And right after that thought I kisses Paul. I kissed him pretty fuckin hard to. I thought maybe he would trip but he didn't he moaned. I made Paul fuckin Moan. Man I'm the shit.

Then Paul softens the kiss. Wow mister mean guy is gettin all soft on me. Wow. Than he grabs me by my hips and pulls me on top of him. I squealed like a little fuckin school girl when he did. I felt him smile on my lips.

"Shut up" I said against his lips

"Mmmm. Yes mam'" and he gripped my hips and moved my hips so I was grinding against him. Shit, this fuckin asshole was making me wetter by the second. I grabbed his hair a little roughly and he seemed to like it. Good I'm glad he did cause I need to release some frustration. So I bit on his lip softly and sucked on his a lip pretty hard, and I earned a moan. Fuckk I love it when he moans. Than he sat up with and now I was straddling him with my legs wrapped around his wast, he took my shirt off and I didn't have a bra on. I felt his hard dick twitch under me.

"You like what you see?"

"Fuck yea." and in like fucking non human speed Paul took my boob in his mouth. Fuckkk it felt so good. And I moaned and groaned. I grabbed a fist full of his hair and I felt him groan. Fuckk I wanted him inside of me. But I wasn't gonna let it. Go that far. Not to long ago he had Lana the dick sucking princess (the queen is the fucking cunt) suck his dick. So I wasn't gonna let his dick inside of me. He brought his lips back to mine kissing me fiercely and our tongues were touching and shit, it was like they were professionally dancing with each other. I than broke the kiss and started kissing his sexy ass jaw line and down to his sexy ass neck and I sucked and licked his neck softly and than rough. After about 20 min of feeling on each other I pulled away. And kissed his nose softly.

"What??? That's it? No fucking?" He asked. Looking really shocked

"Wow Paul do you really think I'm goin to let you fuck me when not to long ago you got your dick sucked by anal."I said getting up and putting on my shirt and shorts.( anal is Lana spelled back words)

"Okay you got a point." than he layed back down and put his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling, and that's when I noticed all the red and purpleish marks on his body. Fuck i gave Paul about 6 fuckin hickeys!!! Oh shit.

I busted out laughing I couldn't hold it in. So many chicks would turn him down now hahahahaha. Wow. Wait... Or maybe not. He does mess with some of the skankyest hoes.

"What's so funny" Paul asked looking at me seriously.

"Ohh nothing. Ummm imma go get something to eat. You hungry?"

"Yea, but I'm bought to get up right now"  
He got up and put in his jeans that he had on earlier. And I couldn't help but look at him, his body, damn it's.. Sexy... And muscular. And then I made the mistake by looking down at his huge dick. Fuck I was mesmerized!! It was like it hypnotized me and I couldn't move! Than Paul snapped  
Me out of it.

"Uhh hello earth to Ness" he said snapping his fingers

"Huh? What??" i asked feeling mad that his dick did that to me. Fuck you dick fuuuuck youuuu!

"Nesssssiieee.... Nasty Nessie. Do you like what you see? He asked with one eyebrow arched and giving me his sexy grin. Fuck, I just wanted to jump on him right than an there.

"Well. I DID actually but... Then I remembered how many girls lips and pussys been on it. Andddd to me that's fuckin sick and I don't want to catch anything"

"What the fuck!! Fuck you bitch I don't have shit!!!." he yelled. I could tell he was getting mad. But then he took a couple seep breaths and relaxed. " but I guess I get what your sayin.

"Okay, good" and I walked out with Paul right behind me and saw Marcus still knocked out on the couch.

Me and Paul ate lucky charms cereal for breakfast.

"Man I gotta piss" Paul said as he got up and went to the bathroom. I braced myself to hear him coming out yelling and in about a minute and a half he came out.

"Ness what fuck is this!" He yelled pointing to his neck and and bottom lip

"Ummm I believe those are hickeys." I said taking a big bite of my cereal.

"No shit fucking Sherlock!!! Why the fuck you do this how am I suppose to get my dick sucked now. ?"

"Paul chill okay. The chicks you mess with will still take you." I said with my mouth full.

"Humm I guess your right, but what about my lip, how the fuck you give me a hickey on my lip I didn't even know that was possible"

"I don't know, I just sucked stupid ass, " I said laughing

"What the fuck you guys I'm tryin to sleep" Marcus muttered.

"What the.... Bitch this is my house" I said smiling and walking over to where Marcus was sleeping and hit him in the face with a pillow. He chuckled and got up and sat at the table and started talking to Paul. It took him a while to notice the hickeys cause he didn't really look at Paul long enough. But when he did he couldn't stop laughing.

"Hahahahaha fuckk Paul, hahahhahaha your lip, what the hell bro." Marcus said laughing so hard tears were coming down his cheeks.

"Man, shut the fuck up. It's all Miss Loch Ness monsters fault" Paul said pointing at me

"Shut the fuck up Paul it's not my fault you got weak ass blood vessels." I said laughing with Marcus

"what the fuck!! My blood vessels are strong as fuck hater." Paul yelled

"Paul I have nothin to hate on, but anyways, imma go watch some TV" I said walking to my couch and turning the TV on. Paul and Marcus were just talking and eating for about an hour and then then Paul sat next to me and Marcus layed on the love seat with his legs hanging off the arm rest. We sat there watching Maury, we were all yelling at the TV either saying "BITCH!! That's your baby!!!!" or "FUCK NO that baby isn't his!".. Then a knock on the door interrupted our show. I went and unlocked the door and there stood one of the sexiest guys in the world. Jacob Fuckin Black. Dammit.

"Hey Nessie." Jake said giving me a small smile. He was wearing jeans and black thermal, a pair of new nike dunks and a black thick beanie.  
Fuck he was sexy.

"Hey Jake." I said

"Um can I come in, it's kinda cold out here"

"Umm yea sure, Paul and Marcus are here" I said and walked to the couch with Jake fallowing me.

"What's up Jake! Did you enjoy yourself last night?" Paul asked

"Uh yea, what you doin here?"

"Well I went to your house but you Weren't home, you were at Rebeccaaaaasss gettin your freak o-

"Shut up Paul!" Jake interrupted Paul.

"Ughh, Jacob I know you guys fucked and I know you got head from her already, fuck man you must think I'm really stupid" I said getting irritated.

"Okay, well umm yea I was at her house" Jake said looking pretty fuckin pathetic.

"Jake why you here?" I asked

"I just wanted to come over. To hang out. I know your mad at me but I really dot want our friendship to end."

"Okay fine, whatever." I said nonchalantly

"Ohkay." Jake said looking at me than turning to look at Paul " Paul what yo-..... What . The . Hell. Your lip. Your neck. Who did that?"

"*Cough* Nessie * cough*" Marcus faked coughed. Fuck imma kill him.

"Wow.. So you and Paul eh'"

"NO!!" me and paul yelled at the same time.

"Heh, well okay I guess" Jacob said and looked at me, he kinda looked mad, he had a little frown on his face and he kept looking every where besides Paul. He stayed for about 10 minutes but he would only really talk to Marcus. And he wouldn't even look at Paul.

"Well uhh imma go no. Oh me Jared and embry are thinking about havin a bonfire later on tonight, you guys should come." Jacob said as he stood by the front door. He looked so uncomfortable. Shit, I'm glad he is!

"Yea I will be there, do you guys need help setting up? " I said

"Uh nah, but Clair Tiffany and Krystal are going to kims. There gonna be makin some food there probably gonna need some help."

"Okay, I will call Kim " I said getting excited, I love bonfires, we all go and get drunk, well me and Jake don't but everyone else does and they all act so stupid it's fuckin funny.

"Alright then see you guys later" and with that said he was out

"Jake is fuckin jealous" Paul said nonchalantly.

"Of who?" I asked I knew who he was jealous of I just wanted to hear Paul say it.

"Of me! Cause I got these LOvEeee marks from you" Paul said grinning at me

"What the fuck, that bitch has no reason to be, he has his fuckin cunt"

"Yea well he is, but uhhh I gotta get going, I need to get sexified for the bonfire and I need to figure out how to get these fuckin hickeys to disappear."

"Nothing is gonna work, but yea you guys need to go"

"Bye Nessie see you around" Marcus said and left

Then Paul came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck I was going to push him off but he felt soo fuckin good!!! "See you later sexy bitch" Paul whisper in my ear. "Fuck you Paul" I said laughing . And then Paul left. And I went called Kim and she picked up the phone after the second ring.


	3. Bonfire

**a/n:::: HELLO PEOPLES! DID YA MISS ME .LOL. JK.. but first I want to say THANK YOU to *drum roll* **

_**Nessa the Queen, ..town, JacobBlack anddddd Black Tulip**_ __**thank you so much ladies. Soo far you ladies are my main squeezes! !..**

**disclaimer: I dont own twi twi. Only stefffy m. does. That luck bitch!**

**Okay soo here is chapter 3: BONFIRE! Enjoy and ****please review****!! **

Nessie! What the fuck you doing? Get to my house right now, were having a bonfire later on at 5 and it's already 2 get the fuck over here bitch! And I can't fuckin pick your scary ass up, you need to get a ride. You need to get your ass behind the wheel and get over your fear! Your almost fuckin 18 for crying out loud."Kim took a deep breath and sighed "dammit Ness your a pussy" fuck Kim is always talking, she always has something to say, people say imma bitch well Kim is the fuckin queen of bitches and I'm her sidekick.

"Fuck Kim, leave me alone." i said trying to relax my self. I hate it when people bring up me and driving.

Okay guys just in case you were wondering Im scared to drive. Why? Because I'm scared to drive again. Yes I said again! Awhile back I was driving and I got into a accident, I didn't get hurt but I'm scared as fuck now. And that happened about 7 months ago.

"Well Ness you better find a fuckin ride. "Then she started to whisper "these bitches here (Clair and the twins) aren't like you. Your my fuckin 1/3 " she says I'm her 1/3 because there's also Leah. All 3 of us are the closest.

"Okay Kim imma get IN the shower and try to get a ride, see your crazy ass later"

"Okay bye"

After I hung up I went and took a shower. I walked to my room wrapped up in my towel. And stood next to my closet trying to figure out what to wear. Fuck I had so many clothes my parents spoiled the shit out of me, and I fuckin loved it!!!

So after 10 minutes of looking I picked out a cute black leather jacket a gray tight v neck shirt that showed my cute little b cup boobies. And a pair of black skinnys and my new pair of black and white chucks. I layed my clothes out on the bed and walked over to my dresser and got out a pair of black lacy boy shorts and a white push up bra and some socks and put them all on including my clothes and went and brushed my hair and left it down. My hair used to be very long until I cut I about shoulder length. I went to my jewelery box and put on a long silver necklace that had a very pretty silver feather at the bottom. And some small silver hoops in my ear. Than I took a look at my self in the mirror and smiled. Damn I look good. I called Paul to see if he could take me. He couldn't he was already at the bonfire. So I called Leah and she was available! She came and picked me up 15 min later.

When i got into her 1999 Toyota Camry she looked smokin hot. She had on a long sleeve black t shirt some navy blue tight ass jeans and black and red high top Nike blazer. With silver accessories.

"Hey sexy" I said when I got into the car.

"Hey chica your ready to see the Queen B?" ( b stands for bitch)Leah asked

"Ha yess I am, ohh guess who was at my house at 3 a.m.?" I said smiling and arching an eyebrow

"Who" she asked smiling hard at me.

"Fuckin Paul and..... Marcus!!!, Paul woke me up at fuckin 3 am with his bitch ass friend Marcus, aka your lover, askin to crash there cause Paul left His keys at home like the dumb ass he is."

"Why 3 a.m ? Wait did they go to Rosalie's house party?" she asked, it looked like she was getting upset. Fuck.

"Yep, why is that bad?"

"Yea..... well.... nooo ugh I just, Fuck. I didn't want Marcus to go. He got his dick sucked right?" she asked, I knew she already knew the answer.

"Yep, by Samantha, sorry I know how you and Marcus kinda have a thing. But I'm pretty sure Paul convinced him to, you know like, that fuckin peer pressure shit. "

"Ha, yea okay Ness, Marcus got peer pressured to get his dick sucked...." she let out a huge sigh and banged her hang against the steering wheel. " Fuck!! I'm soo done fuckin with that fuckin man whore!, I should have known this shit would happen. I should fuck his ass up..... I could beat his ass if I really wanted to, you know that right?" Leah asked, looking at me and the road sternly. Fuck she was intimidating, I would never fuck with her. She would fuckk me up.

"Yea Leah, damn calm down... Woooosahhhh, wooooosah" I said smiling and she smiled back and then we were pulling up to Kim's house.

"So what you and Paul do?" she asked winking at me

"Oh you will see" I said and walked in to Kim's house

when we walked in I heard Kim, Clair Tiff and Krys all talking in the kitchen about the boys

"Jareds dick is bigger then that!! What the fuck Clair, don't talk shit about Jareds dick. Or imma have him slap you with it" Kim yelled and then laughed

"What the hell, you bitches In hear talkin about dicks?" Leah asked smiling and taking a seat around the huge table.

"Yeppp, Clair says Quil has the biggest and Jared has the smallest." Tiffany said smiling. You could tell she was enjoying the debate they were a having "who do you guys think has the biggest dick ?" she asked

"Ummm I think Jacob does. He is the tallest and then Paul and Embry are the same, than Quil and than Marcus and his lame ass has the smallest." Leah said satisfied with her answer

"What about Seth, Collin and Brady ?" Krystal asked "you forgot about him"

"What the fuck, I'm not gonna talk about my brothers dick that's sick and Collin and Brady are to young i dot want to be thinking about there weenies" Leah said

Then then the phone rang and Kim went to go get it. And came back 2 minutes later.

"Okay Bitches, the boys are ready for us. Let's go.... "Kim said grabbing the tray of sandwich and Clair got the hot doggs.

Me and Kim went with Leah in her car and the twins went with Clair in her car. We got there 15 minutes later, it was about 5:30 and the sun was setting. We got out the cars and went to where the boys set up there were towels and chairs set up. Closer to the beach we saw the boys playing football. Fuck there sexy. And then I saw Jake, his shirt was off like the rest of the guys. His fuckin body was amazing I just wanted to rub him down all day. Dammit.. There I go again fantasizing about Jacob again. Damn youuu and your sexiness Jacob Black.  
The the guys noticed us putting the food down and ran over. Jacob and Paul ran over to me and then looked at each other all weird and then Paul winked at me and walked away. Leaving just Jacob in front of me.

I looked at Jacobs body and saw little beads of sweat on his shoulders and muscular 8 pack... Mmmm I just wanted to hump him like a dog in heat.....fuck there I go again. I'm so pathetic.

"Hey Ness" Jake smiled and gave me a tight hug I hugged him back and felt a little bit of his sweat on my hands

"Hey Jake, you ready to parrrtay" I said smiling

"Hell yea, but I think imma drink a little tonight."

"Yea me too, just a little tho"

"Well tonight should be fun and different"

After I talked to Jacob, Paul came up to me and gave me a big hug. From a distance i heard Leah laughing she must have noticed Paul. Paul said hi and then started talking to the twins. And I went and got a sandwich, then Embry came out with some Jack Daniels and coke. And some beers. Then he yelled time to get the party started. I watched as everyone stared drinking and then I got some Jack and coke and after about 2 cups I was tipsy. Yess bitches I'm a muthafuckin light weight. I don't really ever drink so when I do it hits me hard and fast. So NE ways I went and sat down on a big ass log and started sipping on my third cup of Jack and coke. I watched as Leah was running around with her shirt off and Marcus was chasing after her laughing.

"You can't catch me Marky Mark Mark!!! I'm like fuckin Flash from X- Men!!" Leah yelled and laughed to an equally drunk but fully clothed Marcus.

"No he's not from X-Men!!"Marcus yelled back and then stopped and had this look on his face, like he was thinking very verrrrry hard. " or is he from X-Men" than Leah ran back toward him and jumped on him kissing him fiercely and sloppy. I couldn't help but laugh. I looked away when Marcus brought them to the sand and he got on top of her and started dry humping her.

Then I looked around and saw Quil and Clair playin around with the twins and Seth, Paul and Embry, wow every one likes the fuckin twins. Well why wouldn't people they were fuckin beautiful. Then I wondered where Jacob was all the sudden and I looked around and there he was sitting next to me lookin super sexified.

"Woah Jake, why you poppin up like that" I said giggling

"My bad home girl" he sighed and put his head on my shoulder."Mmmm your so warm" and he rubbed his head on my shoulder he than put his hand around my waste and i got butterflies all in my stomach. Shit I wonder if he still remembers his girlfriend. And then 2 big hands started tickling me.

"Ahhhh!!" I yelled and started laughing so hard my sides were hurting. "Jake!! Stop ... Please... Imma kick you!!!" I said between laughing my ass off.

then I fell backwards off the logg, grabbed Jakes shirt and brang him down with me. Ha suckker!. But then I realized Jack was laying on top of me and one elbow was holding him up so he wouldn't squish the hell out of me and his other hand was on my waste. Wow this was awkward even when I'm drunk.

Then... Fuck, oh em gee!!! Than Jake kissed me. Nice and soft licking my bottom lip softly. I moaned. I moaned very verrry loud. Than he pulled back and looked at he and smiled. Fuck he was sexy. His beautiful white teeth were even sexy! Than I grabbed a fist full of his hair and he bit his bottom lip and he groaned and kissed me harder. I wrapped my legs around his waste and he started rubbing his left hand up and down my thigh. His right hand went up under my shirt and I arched my back and his hand was covering my boob. Fuckkk his hand was warm. He felt so good. He moaned against my lips and i tightened my legs around his and he pushed his hard dick onto me. Next thing you know we were dry humping like Leah and Marcus. Haha fuck this is one of the best nights in my life.

"UhhHem." someone cleared there throat. Fuck who ever that was is a muthafuckin kill joy! And I'm gonna fuck them up. And I think Jake felt the same as me cause I heard him growl. ..YES GROWL!!! And it was fuckin sexy it made me 10 times more wetter.

"What?" Jacob asked low but harsh.

"we gotta go Jacob! I know you and my main bitch are having a blast and all but we gotta go some old lady called the cops" I could tell it was Leah, then I heard her giggle at something Marcus was whispering to her. She giggled again "Marcus, stop it, I'm not gonna suck your dick unless you eat me out like your the fuckin pussy monster". She said trying to sound serious but it only made her laugh.

"Alright alright we're bout to leave, did Kim and them take the food and stuff.?"Jacob asked still on top of me.

"Yea bye imma go to your house Ness so see you there" Leah giggled and tripped over her own feet. She and Marcus laughed and then walked to her car.

"Well can I go to your house?" Jake asked, getting off me and helping me up.

"Yea. Sure" I answered then I put my hands in my hair and felt sand all in it. Great. "Fuck I gotta take a shower, you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep" Jake said smiling down at me and grabbing my hand. We walked to the car hand in hand. Fuckk we shouldn't drink and drive. And then we looked to our left and saw Leah and Marcus looking like lost puppys.

"Leah how you getting to my house?" called to her

"Ummm I don't know. I can't freakin driiveeee!!!" she whined. I couldn't help bit laugh a little.

"Okay I can't either" I told her, Jake, call Sam, he's the only one who can take us to my house." I demanded. He nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

"Yoo Sammy boyyyy,.... Huh? ... Nahhh I'm not drunnk, pfft you craazy... Yea please, at la push... Just Leah, Ness, Marcus and I.. Okay peace home boy." Jacob hung up and was grinning. " I'm Dee shiiizzznit , he's on his way now."

I giggled and shivered when the wind blew. " awww is my B. F.F coldy woldy" Jake cooed and wrapped his arms around me. And I instantly got warm. 5 minutes later Sam pulled up. He took us to my house and it took Jake Leah Marcus and myself 10 minutes to get the right key in the whole. We all tried over and over again and finally Marcus got it. And I guess that turned Leah on and he jumped on him and they moved to the couch making out. Well I knew she was gonna get some. Me and Jake walked to my room I got a towel and went to the shower. I turned the water on and let the bathroom warm up. And it was supper foggy in there just how I liked it. I undressed and went into the shower.  
Than I heard the bathroom door open and I knew it was Jake.****


	4. PunchDrunkLove

**a/n:::: okiie dohkie! Well I gotta give out a special thanks to Bambi_, RazzelDazzelbaby (_lol kool name homie.)_ and black tulip_ and I messed up in my last a/n. I forgot to say thanks to _.._ ,,thank you for your reviews.**

**Okayy sooo this is chapter 3 this chapter was kind of hard for me to write :-/ . thats why it took so long to update.. butt NE whooo baby booo...**

**this is **

**chap. 3. Punch. Drunk. Love. **

**Enjoy and review babe.**

**3 e.j**

**p.s sorry bout the mess up earlier I was feeding my son. And lets jus say im not a ..**

**oh and what u guys read was from another story I started to write. Buuutttt no1 left reviews so I stoped. =/ sad huh?**

I poked my head out the shower curtain and Jake stood there smiling. I smiled back and started to wash my hair.

"May I help you?" I asked smiling

"Ummm...no I dont think so, unless you wanna hold my weener while I pee."

I laughed " oh okay well you don't need my help."

Then I heard him pee and yawn very loud. He then flushed the toilet!!! That son of a bitch knows that the water gets super cold when you flush the toilet. I squeeld and Jacob laughed.

"You fuckin bitch!!" I yelled at him

"I need to wash my hands Ness" he said nonchalantly

"Ughh, stick you hands in the shower I will turn the water towards you."

"Okie dohkie" he washed his hands In the shower and washed. When he was done I heard him put the toilet seat down. I peeked outside the curtain and I saw Jacob sitting on top of the toilet with his head in his hands.

"You okay Jakey boy?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"No." i waited for him to say more but he never did. I finished up in the shower and asked him to hand me my towel. I stepped out the shower In a somewhat small towel . Damn if I knew he was gonna be In here the whole time I would have got a bigger one.

He still sat on the toilet but he was looking up at me. His normal beautiful brown eyes looked looked like he wanted to eat me.

"Ness" he sighed and slightly moaned. I was standing in front of him and hearing him say my name like that made my heartbeat speed up. Awww shit I want him soo bad. He looked so sexy.

Fuckk, no Renesmee!! He's with the cunt. I thought.. And like Jacob new what I was thinking he said

"No Nessie, i broke up with her, you were right, ughh!.. shes insane in the membrane " he said as he ran his hands threw his hair and over his face

"Yea, I told you so." after I said that Jake looked up at me and I regretted throwing the 'I told you so' phrase at him.

"I'm sorry, why you brake up with her?"

"She asked me to cum on her face Nessie, like what the fuck, that's nasty. My dick got soft like in a second In her mouth. Than I broke up with her and left. I haven't talked to her since last night."

Wow I wasn't expecting him to just blurt it all out like that.

"Fuck she's nasty, she wanted you to give her a facial!" i looked at him and he was smiling looking at me "man the bitch is nastier than I thought" I said more to myself than to Jacob. Jacob nodded in agreement and he stood up, i opened the bathroom door not bothering to get my dirty clothes off the floor. I didn't want to moon Jacob. I walked to my room and Jacob was following me. When I got to my room Jacob asked of he could come in, i was going to ask why but then I heard Marcus and Leah moaning. Fuck there better not be any Marcus and Leah juice stains on my couch, or floor.

Jacob layed on my bed his back against the head board. I went in my drawers and got a pair of navy blue panties with "in your dreams" Written on the butt in yellow. I got a black bra , white tank top and some short shorts. I went to the bathroom and got dressed, brushed my hair than put it in a messy bun. When I got back to my room Jacob was in the same spot watching tv. He sat up and looked at me.

"Hey Ness, do you have any clothes here that iv left here."

"Yep, some Basketball shorts, that's it. You want them?"

"Yeah I don't want to be in my jeans anymore, and I don't want to walk abound in my boxers cause I don't want to get you to excited" he said with this crooked grin on his face.

"Don't worry I wouldn't get excited over you baby penis." lie lie lie!, I gave him his shorts and sat on my bed. He got up and undressed right in front of me. Fuck his dick is huge!! I could only see the outline of it in his boxers. It took all my strength to pull my eyes away from his body. I needed something to distract me. So I went on my laptop to surf the web.

**Jacob POV.**

I got up off her bed and undressed right in front of her. I saw her eyes scan my body and her eyes froze on my partner in crime aka my DICK!. Ha, how's that for small!! She looked away and her cheeks were rosey. I loved it when she blushed. I wish I could tell her how much I loved her and wanted her next to me NAKED!

I pulled my shorts on when she went and got her laptop. Humm so she was gonna play hard ehhh.. Well 2 can play that game baby. So I didn't bother to put my shirt on, I got back on the bed and sighed, an this sigh wasn't just any regular sigh it was a big over exaggerating sigh. I needed to get her attention.

I looked at her from the corner of my eye and she didn't look at me at all!!! What the fuck! So I leaned over towards her to do something sexy but I stopped when I noticed she was looking threw pictures of her and Paul. What the hell! What does she like about him, he's fuckin mean! When we were little he gave me a weggy and i got back at him and he exploded!!! She went psycho. He can be a fuckin ass to everyone but no one can do anything back. But hey, he is still one of my best friends.

But then he had a family of hickeys on his heck And a special one on his lip. That one still amazes me. Humm would it be wrong if I was jealous of him and mad at her?? Nahh.

"Why you give Paul those hickeys?" I asked with out thinking.

"What??? Oh umm we were just playing. Why ? "

"Hum, just wondering" ha! Just playing yea effin right!!

"Why you make that face? You don't believe me?" she asked closing her laptop and turned to face me. Aw shit.

"What face? " I said and than smirked. Shit that was a mistake.

"That one! Your making it right now! It's like a look of disgust!! Does it gross you out that I gave Paul a couple hickeys?!" she yelled and than stood up with her hands on her hips. Gosh she looked so damn cute. Her breast were round and perky they weren't too small or to big they were perfect, I fought the urge to rub them and suck each one. I moved my eyes down to her thighs. Fuck. Her sexy legs. She had fit tight legs. They weren't skinny chicken legs either but they also weren't big and juicy, they were PERFECT!! Everything was perfect on her. I moved my eyes to her plump full lips, they were a little pink, which I always thought was adorable. Her lips were moving, she was talking but all I could hear was blah blah blah. I then looked to her milk chocolate eyes. They were so beautiful.

"JACOB!! Jake!!! Hello!!! Are you even listening to me!" She yelled and I snapped out of it. "Huh??" I said like a dumbass.

"Wow your fuckin lame. I hope you know that!!. Ughh!! I let you stay in my fuckin house and you can't even pay attention to me!! Your pathetic. "

I stood up on my side of the bed. So the bed was the only thing keeping us apart. I crossed my arms and started to get irritated.

"What the fuck!!! Hold up! Why the fuck are you mad?? " I had to ask, I needed to know what she was talking about when I was admiring her sexiness.

"Wow!!! Fuckin wow!! I'm mad Jacob, because your giving me stupid ass looks when I tell you about me and Paul!! You have no reason to look at me like that! "

"Yes I do!!! Your my friend and you gave Paul hickeys! That's not cool, that's grosss!!! Yuckk!!! Nasty!!!" I yelled back. And Nessie walk around the bed so she was standing in front of me. I felt my heart beat speed up. I wanted her soo bad.

"Do you know how fuckin stupid you sound!!" she yelled poking me in my chest. I held back my laugh when she poked me. It's funny when she acts like she is bigger and badder than me when im 6'7 and shes 5'6. And she also kinda tickled me. "you know what's gross Jacob!? You and that fucking CUNT!! That's nasty!! You fucked a girl who's gotten fucked by almost every guy on the football team. So you pretty much fucked all your team mates. Now that shit is nasty!!!

Wow she really thinks I fucked Becky. Ha. I'm not dumb. It makes me mad to know that she thinks so low of me, now I wasn't irritated I was mad.

"I didn't fuck her. She only sucked my dick. I'm not fuckin stupid Ness! You know what FUCK YOU, yea i said it!!! Fuck. you!!." I yelled back, iv never been so mad at her, and I instantly regretted saying that, but I knew she would get over it, I think.

Then she punched me in my shoulder super fuckin hard. I rubbed my shoulder trying to make the soarness go away. I looked at her and she was mad dogging me. Man this chick is ruthless

Than she moved closer to me.

"Fuck you Jacob Black, fuck being friends with you. Our friendship is over". She spat. She sounded like she really meant it. I stopped rubbing my shoulder and grabbed her face in my hands. I had to know if she meant it. Suddenly I wasn't mad at her anymore.

"Do you mean that" I asked looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

She blinked once and sighed. "Ughh! No I don't." she bit her lip softly as she looked at my lips. I licked my lips slowly as I heard her breathing become faster.

Then everything happened so fast after that.

She jumped on me and wrapped her legs around my waste i held her tightly against my body. Her lips were on mine in an instant, her tongue slid into my mouth and I did the same. She tasted so good. She tasted like strawberry's. I moaned I her mouth and grabbed her ass with both of my hands. And I earned a moan. Fuck she's amazing. I moved us to the bed and I layed her down on her back. I was in between her legs, my already hard dick was pushed against her. I moved my hand under her shirt and rubbed her soft stomach. She felt so good it was ridiculous. I moved my lips to hers kissing her jawline and down to her neck I sucked and licked . I probably gave her a hickey. Shit. Oh well. I felt her hands rub up and down my chest and back. Then her hand came down to the waistline of my pants. She pulled my shorts down with her feet and than she pulled my dick out of my boxers, she held tightly onto my hard dick.

"Ness." I whisper against her neck.

"Humm" she sighed. And slowly began to jack me off. " Ahhh, t-that feels soo...Ness" i moaned into her neck. I moved my hands down to the hem on her shirt and pulled it off slowly. She stopped stroking me and she sat up, giving me one of her sexiest smiles. I just couldn't be apart from her any longer, so I grabbed her around her waist and I kissed her neck softly, I moved my hands to her back and unclasped her bra. She slid it of slowly and threw it on the floor and brang my hands up to her Brest. I grabbed and molded them, they were so soft I brought my mouth to them and sucked lightly, Her hands were tangled into my hair grabbing it roughly. I layed her down on her back and I let my hands move down to her sex. Her panties were soaked. "Ahhh Nessie, are you wet for me baby" I asked kissing her softly and looking at her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed. "ye- ssssss ahhhhh!!!!! Fuck" she moaned loudly as I slid my finger into wet pussy. She was so wet and so warm. Just feeling her on my hand made my dick twitch. "Fuckkk.. Ness your so wet." I than stuck another finer in her and used my thumb to rub her clit. Moaned softly and bucked her hips forward. I moved my fingers faster, making her hold tightly to my back." Jakeee!!! Ughhhh!! " she yelled biting her bottom lip.

"Yea Ness, what do you want baby? Tell me" I wanted to please her in anyway possible. I would do anything for her. "Jacob..." hearing her say my name sent goose bumps all over my body and made my breathing become ragged. I began to start finger fucking her harder and faster. I felt her walls tighten around my fingers. I knew she was gonna come. I wanted her to come. I wanted to be the one and only man making her climax. Her eyes were still closed and her fingers were digging into my back. It stung a little but it felt so fuckin good.

"Ness baby, look at me." I demanded. She opened her eyes and they were filled with love and lust. I felt her walls clench onto me again, fuck why is she holding it back." Don't hold back baby, come on me" and that's all it took, she came. She yelled and arched her head back releasing all of her warm liquid on me, fuck she was a goddess. When she finished her release I pulled my fingers out she sat up on her elbows and looked at me smiling and then I did something iv never done before, I brang my fingers to my mouth and licked them clean, fuck she tasted so good. She was so sweet I couldn't help but close my eyes and moan. When I opened my eyes, Nessie was there starring at me biting her bottom lip,she grabbed me and shoved me down onto my back and pulled off my boxers. She pulled off her panties and threw them. My dick what standing high and erect. She looked at it and then at me and blushed. She looked so pretty when she blushed. She hardly ever did. "Wow" she breathed "it's huge"

"Yeaaa I'm blessed" I said putting my hands behind my head she smiled and smacked me on my chest. She kissed the spot she hit softly and smiled "sorry". I grabbed her and pulled her onto of me so she was straddling my stomach. My hard member was touching her back." Dont apologize for love taps baby. Besides it didn't even hurt." she sighed and smiled "I love it when you call me baby."

"Good" I said bringing her lips to mine. The kiss started off soft and passionate than she deepen it our tongues were touching and she bit my lip softly. I felt her move her body back a little. She lifted her wet hot pussy above my slightly painful hard dick. Our lips never parted. I felt her wetness drip onto my dick. I groaned and she smiled against my lips " I love you"She breathed.

What the fuck !! Did she just say what I think she said! oh shit my heart is gonna explode with happiness. I should say it back! I love her! And before I could say it back she plunged down onto my hard member, I closed my eyes tightly because the feeling was so intense. "AHHHH!!! FUCK!! BABY!!!" i yelled holding her hips. I looked at her and her eyes were closed tightly her hands were on my bare chest. She wasn't moving or breathing. Fuck, I hurt her!

"Ness!!! Baby... oh shit.." I sat up on my elbows and looked at her I was just about to pull her off. When she moaned when I pulled her up a little on my dick so I could get her off. "Baby, Jacob , relax I just had to adjust to your size. But now you feel so fuckin good." she said seductively. She rubbed her hands up and down my chest and started grinding herself on me. I lowered myself off my elbows and held her hips tightly. "Mmmm Nessie" I guess me saying that triggered something because than she started ridding me hard and fast I cupped her sexy breast in my hands." Fuckkk Jake!!!, I'm gonna come."  
I moved my hands down to her hips and started pushing her down onto me harder and harder. I felt her tighten around my dick and then I felt my dick twitch a couple times, my body became hot and I felt my own orgasm build up in my sack and in my stomach. and then we came together. "Fuuuckk Jake!! Ughhh " , She let her body fall on top of mine while we came together I held her close and tightly. "Mmmm baby" I groaned "I love you too, for so long"

"Good" she whispered "Jake?" she said when her face in the crook of my neck. Still on top of me with me inside of her.

"Humm" I said dozing off.

" your amazing at sex" I felt her smile against my skin.

" baby, you are too" I said squeezing her softly. And we dozed off into the early morning.


	5. WTF

**a/n::::: thank you to ****Black Tulip, RazzelDazzelBaby, ..Town, & Nessa the Queen =) **** thank you so much for reviews. You ladies are my WRITING FUEL.**

**Okay so this chapter gets into some stuff. Soo pay attention. In working on chapter 6 right now so you peeps wont have to be waiting so long..**

**enjoy and please review./ oh im starting this chappie with nessie dreaming **

**Chapter Six**

** WHAT THE FUCK**

**Nessie POV.**

_"Hello baby, it's daddy!... Oh Nessie he kicked my cheek! Oh my gosh! That was soo cool!" I sat on a bed with my back against many many pillows with Jacob talking to my belly. I was pregnant and my belly was huge!. "I know baby" I said to Jacob smiling at him, I ran my finger threw his short black hair, I had a diamond ring on my left hand ring finger." Man i cant believe were about to have a baby and your only 5 months . " Jake whispered. Yes I know baby, and I'm excited to see our young baby boy. I hope he looks just like you." i said softly. Jacob sat up and kissed me with so much love "I love you Mrs. Black"_

I woke up feeling cold.  
Wow. What a weird dream. Usually I kinda freak out when I have these dreams but I'm used to them now. Iv been having these dreams for like 2 weeks some about my mom and dad. Geeesssh, why is it so frigging cold! Then I noticed my hand touching something warm and smooth. My hand was on Jacobs cheek.

What the... Than everything came rushing back to me. All the touching and stroking. Then i realized I was BUTT naked!! I jerked up quick so I was sitting up. I looked over to my left and saw Jacob.. JACOB!!! Aw shit! I fucked Jacob.... Wait.. That's a good thing. We love each other. I said it and he said it back. So there's no need to worry. I smiled to myself and layed back down cuddling next to Jacob. He mumbled some incoherent stuff and rapped his strong arms around my chest, pulling me closer to him. "Mmmm Nessie" he mumbled in his sleep, locking me in his tight warm arms and I quickly fell back asleep nice and warm.

5 hours later 12:00 p.m. Sunday afternoon.

**Jacob POV.**

I woke up holding Nessie, wow she is so beautiful and different. Shes so perfect.

OH. did I mention I just had the best dream. Nessie was pregnant, with MY baby, but it was kinda weird because she was 5 months but she looked like she was ready to pop. ha. I guess thats why they call them dreams.

I needed to get up, I had to pee really bad. So I moved my arms away from Nessie she stirred in her sleep just a little. When I was finally up I covered Nessie. I went pee and when I was done I walked to the living room, I suddenly got super hungry. Guess thats normal for a growing MAN! ha. When I walked in the living room I saw Leah and Marcus cuddled up naked, guess me and Nessie weren't the only ones who got some.

_*riiiinnnng rrrrriinggg* _the house phone rang. I went and answered it. Since this was like my second home.

"Hellloo Sigo residence" I said

I heard a chuckle "hello Jacob sweety, what you doing there?" Nessie adoptive mom asked

"oh I just came by because me and Leah were bored" I said nonchalantly

"ohh okay well can I talk to Renesmee" she asked sweetly

"yep imma go get her"

I put the phone down and walked to Nessies room to wake her up.

**Nessie POV.**

"Nessie.." I felt big hands on my shoulders shaking me softly. "Mmmm, go awaaaayy" I moaned. Jake chuckled and continued shaking me softly." Baby your mom is on the telephone-O. She wants to talk to you. " I jumped out of bed standing in front of a half dressed Jacob who was still sitting on my bed . He looked at me from head to toe, with a sexy smirk on his face. Fuck I was naked

"Damn Nessie you even look sexy with your hair all crazy looking." he said in a deep husky voice. He went to grab my wrist but I pulled away and grabbed the white sheet off my bed wrapping it around my body. I walked out to the living room and went straight to the phone.

"Mom?"

"Hey baby, how are you?" mom asked sweetly.

"I'm good, when you commin home mom?" I said twirling the phone cord around my finger.

"Ohh me and you father should be home Tuesday morning. So Jacob and Leah are there huh??? Are you guys being good?" She asked seriously.

"Yeaaa ma, don't need to worry."

"Okay, well I'm going to go now hunny, I love you bye."

"Bye love you to mom" after we hung up, I looked at my couch and saw Leah and Marcus cuddled up on the floor. Leah was asleep on her stomach I assumed she was naked because the cover was only covering them from waste down and Leahs top half was completely bare. I smiled at the scene and walked back to my room where Jacob was.

"What your mom say?" Jacob asked walking to me and wrapping me in his warm arms. I could be like this forever.

"Mmm nothin much, just asked how I was and all that motherly stuff." I said wrapping my arms around his neck. I gave him a soft kiss on his chin. He lowered his head so I could reach his lips, we kissed softly, My fingers softly traced then muscles on his back. He pulled me tighter to him and I could feel his hard member on my stomach. I smiled against his lips. "" I said in between kisses. He pulled away and arched an eyebrow. "OH yea baby!" he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waste and he slammed me on the bed. I couldn't help but laugh. He moved the sheet away from my body and looked at my naked self. I couldn't help but blush. I moved my right arm over my boobies and my left hand was covering my sex. He looked at me like I was crazy than put my hands above my head and held them there with one of his big ol' hands. He softly ran his hand down my body. Starting from my cheek and end at my lower thigh. He took a deep breath when he finished. And looked me in the eyes "Dont ever hide your body from me. Your so beautiful Nessie." she said this so softly and loving. No one has ever looked or talked to with such love and affection.

"Baby! Why are you crying?" he sounded kind of panicked. I didn't even realize I was crying till now. I looked at him and smiled. "Jacob Black, I love you soooo much." He looked at me and gave me one of his best bright smiles. I love YOU sooo much Renesme Sigo". he kissed me with so much passion and love I could have died right than and there and I would have been happy. He took off his shorts and boxers, than we were both naked together. He was kissing my neck when he was about to enter me when Leah and Marcus decided to come in. Wait did I say come in?? Well i meant BARGE in! There's nothing better than having 2 of your friends BARGE in on you and the love of your life about to make full on love with each other. Yea nothin fuckin better, humph!

Jacob jumped off of me so fast it was scary. He looked pretty shocked too I might add. He grabbed the comforter and covered us up, well mostly me. I looked over to Marcus and Leah and they hand the biggest smiles on there face.

"Oh. My. God. Bout fuckin time !!!! " Leah yelled coming over to sit next to me on the bed. Yea, fuckin great.

Damn Jake, finally you got some. So how was it? Marcus asked sitting on the chair in my room. Jacob looked at them like they were crazy. "What the fuck guys? Why ??? Marcus?? How could you do this to me you saw what was about to happen!" Jacob said trowing his hands in the air. It was kind of funny seeing him so frustrated. Leah thought it was pretty funny too. But she started laughing.

"It's not funny Leah." Jake said throwing a pillow at her. She smoothly dodge it. Wow she amazes me sometimes.

Marcus cleared his throat loudly and we all looked at him. He smiled.

"Well Jake and Nessie, me and Leah have something to tell you." Leah got up and walked to Marcus and sat on his lap with huge smile on her face. I had no idea what was going on. They always were on top of each other.

"Were a couple!" Leah squealed. I jumped up holding the sheet against my body making sure i was covered and Leah ran to me and we hugged like to little school girls. Some people would have just been happy and then act like whatever about it but this was different. Leah and Marcus have been friends for 4 years. They been messing around for two. But for some reason they never took the next step which was becoming a couple. Leah has only been in one serious relationship and it was with Sam, he left, we don't know why all he said to Leah was "it's not you it's me". He broke Leahs heart that day and we haven't seen him in 3 years since the breakup. I believed him when he said it was him and not her but Leah didn't. Ne ways now Leah is happy and with Marcus. Yay! After they announced that they were finally a couple they left and went to Marcus home leaving me and Jacob alone. We didn't say much but just smiled at each other. We took a shower together and had a quickly. We dressed and went to Seth and Leahs house. When we got there it was 2 o clock, Sue was cooking like usual. Me and Jake said our hellos to Sue and Harry. We went and sat on the couch and watched Sunday football with Harry. A couple minutes later I heard a guy yawn down the hallway. He sounded so fuckin familiar

"Ahhhh, Sue that smells wonderful! I'm sorry I slept so long I was out run- " he turned around and looked at me and Jacob and I instantly got heated with anger. I jumped up and walked to the DOUCH bag pretty fast. It was kinda weeps how fast I moved. But I didn't pay attention to that. My main focus was this DOUCH that was standing in my best friends living room.

"Sam Uley, What the FUCK are you doing here!!!" I stood so close to him we were probably 3 inches apart and I could feel the heat coming off of him. It was weird. Was he sick.? I hope not cause then I wouldn't be able to yell at him like I wanted. He was still tall like all the other guys. He was about and inch shorter than Jake. All the boys went threw a weird super fast growth spurt, around the time Sam left.

I looked up at Sam, he looked down and smiled at me. What the fuck was he smiling about!

"Don't fuckin smile at me Sam! What the hell are you doing here?! I hope your not here for Leah because she's moved on FINALLY and she's happy!!! " I yelled

He looked at me and smiled again! This bitch!!! And then he pulled me into a tight hug, I heard him sniff me. What the hell. The hug was so tight I thought he was going to crush me "Sam, put. Me. Down." I said slowly. He chuckled and put me down on my feet softly.

"You smell good Nessie , very different" He said walking to get some food from the kitchen. I looked back at Jacob and he was up, walking to me, he stood by me( I think I heard him growl.. weird) and wrapped his arm around my waist. Sam turned around and smirked. Don't worry bro, I don't want your girlfriend. Trust me when I say, she is not my type.

"Well I'm fuckin glad I'm not your type asshole!!" Jake held me tighter and whispered in my ear. " baby calm down"  
Calm down??? Was fuckin Jake telling me to fuckin calm down! Psssh fuck that! I looked at him like he was crazy. Which he was for telling me to calm down.

Don't tell me to fuckin calm down Jake when this bitch decides to come back to la push after leaving my best fuckin friend and his '_**fuckin girlfriend**_' " I yelled that part a little louder and then went back to my regular yelling. "And he's fuckin standing there like he's been here the whole damn time, fuck that shit!" I moved away from Jacobs hold on me and walked to wear Sam was standing in the kitchen, Sue was now in the living room looking kinda scared. "You know what Sam, you better stay the fuck away from Leah! She is fuckin happy now and I'm not gonna let your bitch ass ruin it for her. She actually got fuckin laid last night for the 1st time since your stupid ass left! So imma say this one last time, and slowly! Stay. The. FUCK. Away from. Leah. Do you understand?"

Sam was looking at me like he wanted to rip my head off. He was shaking. And not like a normal shiver. He was fuckin shaking. He took a deep breath. And walked out the house. I followed and Jake followed and grabbed my wrist. "Nessie stop, leave him alone."

"No Jake I need to know that he understands and will leave Leah alone" I yanked my wrist out on his tight grasp and walked up to Sam again.

"Don't fuckin walk away from me like that. But I need to know that you understand."

"Yes I understand, I want her happy. And if that means I have to stay away from her than that's what I'm going to do." she said looking me in the eyes. " can I ask you a question?"

"Umm yea"

"When were you born?" wow what a fuckin dumb question.

"17 years ago, why?"

"Just wondering. Do you your birth parents names?" he asked seriously. Why the fuck was he asking me that? How fuckin random. No one ever ask me shit about my birth parents. Not even Jake. Everyone new it was hard for me to talk about them. And even though they died when I was 3, I still remember how they looked. And I still have dreams about them. Just my mom looks a little different .

I looked down away from Sam, Jake stepped up and was about to say something when Sam held up his hand to silence him. And Jake listened. Why?? I don't know why. But I can tell he was mad. He was shaking lightly.

"I remember them. But I'm not going to talk about them. So don't even bother to fuckin ask." I spat.

"Why not? have you seen them? I know you know what they are!!! And you! Your fuckin one of them! Your fuckin half le-" Sam was cut off my a familiar voice, a voice I only heard in my dreams a long time ago.

"Sam don't, you promised" I turned around and saw a beautiful woman, she was so pale. She had brown wavy hair, she was petite. I was 5'6 and she looked about an inch shorter than me. She looked so beautiful. She wore a soft pink cashmere chiffon polo. It was very cute I might add, light blue skinny jeans and cream colored flats.

Then I noticed the man standing next to her he was just as good looking. But he was tall, pale just like the woman. He wore a simple black long sleeve button up shirt with a white shirt under and navy blue jeans. They were both looking at me smiling. It looked like the woman was going to cry. Jacob held me closer to him.

"Umm Nessie, they kinda look like you." he whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes tightly

'_nooo this can't be, no, my mom and dad died long ago. Fuck fuck fuck_' I thought silently to my self.

I opened my eyes and looked at the 2 beautiful people and the turned back to face Sam.

Sam was shaking. "These are your parents Renesmee, there vampires." He started to shake more. Damn what's his issue.

Vampires, ha, this man is coo-coo. There's no such thing, and it's fuckin day time for crying out loud. I walked a little closer to Sam.

"Sam, it's day time. There not burning. So shut up with this nonsense."

"It not nonsense!" Sam yelled, I never heard him yell so damn loud. He needs to calm down. So I walked closer to him to try and relax him but then I heard my so called parents yell my name "Renesmee! No! Stay away!" next thing I knew Sam exploded. And I flew and hit something hard. And then I blacked out, the last thing I heard was a roar and Jacob screaming in pain.**  
**


	6. Shit's Complicated

**a/n:::::::: HELLLLOOO READERS. How are you guys doing today? Good ? Bad? Okay? .. im doing okay. My son kept me up all night.**

**Thank you;;;; _black tulip, razzel freakin dazzel baby. Lol. And nessa the queen_ for your reviews I lovers yalll' lol..**

**okay sooo on my page I have the link to the outfits that the peeps wear in this story. I hope you like them.**

**Heres chap. 6 **

** Sh*t's Complicated.**

**Nessie POV.**

Fuck my head hurts, I sat up and looked around trying to figure out where I was, I realized I was at Sues house still. Poor Sue, she has to deal with all this crap. Then I started hearing people talk. I got up and walked to the kitchen but I stayed hidden.

"Look at what you did Sam! Just because you can't control yourself!" said Bella, wow I can't believe that is my mom.

"I'm sorry" Sam apologized, he looked so hurt, that I wanted to hug him.

"Yea you better be fuckin sorry for hurting my precious niece you dumb DOG!" said a very very beautiful blond she had long blond hair. And hour glass figure. She wore a purple jersey dress that hugged her body, a black waste belt, a Gucci necklace and bracelet, she had the cutest Grey pea coat. AND HER SHOES!! THEY WERE THE MISS CANAL FASHION HEELS, THOSE SHOES ARE 225 dollars! I love her style.

Standing next to her was.. .. Emmett!!! My cousin!! He was suppose to be my _REAL_ dads brothers son. Wow. Does my dad even have any brothers. Because Emmett and him look the same age. This shit is so weird!.

Then Emmett gave the beautiful woman next to him a soft squeeze "Rose, You look so sexy mad. " man I had to roll my eyes at that one. But good thing Emmett was still the same Emmett. Thank you Jesus !!! But on the other had. Rose was suppose to be my aunt. Rose looked at him and socked his arm, pretty hard. That got my blood to boil. Why she hit my cousin!!! And it wasn't even a soft playful hit, fuck at least he was trying to compliment her!! So I moved out of my hiding spot. And looked at Rose. Everyones eyes were on me.

"Don't you fuckin hit my cousin!! I will fuck you up!!! Shit, at least he was complimenting you!!." I yelled at Rose. She looked at me in shock. Emmett looked at me and let out his booming laugh. I couldn't help but smile.

"Ness, you heard what in told her?Emmett asked, ummm duhhhhhh i heard.

"Yep, didn't everyone else hear?" I asked. They all nodded besides Sue..well that's because she's old. I heard the guy standing next to my so called mom chuckle "well we know she has vampire hearing". Then I looked at him and then to my mom. Wow I was really a vampire.

"Soo you guys are suppose to be my birth parents and "_vampires"_. "I said doing my finger quotes when I said vampires.

Mom so called mom nodded and my so called dad said "yes"

Okay so what's your names , _'mom_' and '_dad'_.

"I'm Bella and this is my husband, your dad, Edward. And we are vampires." she said calmly. But the look in her eyes told me she was a nervous fuckin wreck.

Okay well then how was I, you know. " I said doing hand gestures. "conceive, cause' I know vampires don't age. So that means it's impossible for a girl vamp to hold a growing baby in her. And a guy well the same thing goes for them and there little baby swimmers"

My _dad_ was the one to answer. I still couldn't believe my mom and dad looked the same age as me.

Well you were conceived when your mother was human, on our honey moon. And we didn't know that it was possible for a male vampire to pregnant a human. So we didn't bother with protection. You grew at a normal rate Bella did the whole nine months. But it was a tough pregnancy, you were one strong baby. Carlisle would you like to finish off since you were her doctor?" Edward asked the man i didn't even notice earlier. He was beautiful like the rest. He just looked a little older, there was a woman standing next to him, Im guessing she was his wife. She looked so motherly. He looked at Edward and nodded. Than turned his attention to me.

"Well when you were born I did some blood work and you have one extra chromosome than a human " wow me not being human, shit thats going to take sometime getting used to. "you were a fast learner, your skin is a little tougher than a normal human beings would be, you can drink blood, but never preferd it. You can move and heal very fast. Have you discovered anything new about yourself? " he asked looking at me with curious eyes. "Ummm I haven't grown in 2 years, I got boobs early. I noticed all the other stuff you told me right now, when I was younger, but I didn't think nothing of it. And my period-" I was cut off by Emmett and Sam " awwww ness, ssshhh!! Please" Sam pleaded with his hands covering his ears. "Renesmee! Please T.M.I ( to much info) " Emmett said covering his ears too. Wow . Such fucking kids. When they were done I continued.

" Anyways like I was saying, my period only last up to 2 days max. "

Carlisle, studied me, I was waiting for him to say something but he never didn't. _Man I'm starting to feel fuckin uncomfortable._

"Renesmee?" Edward said, getting my attention also Carlisle.

"Yea?"

"Do you have to use such vulgar language all the time?" he asked

_Ha well that's an easy question._ "yes, yes I fuckin do" i said politely. I heard Emmett laugh but Edward gave him a death glare and he stopped right away. " and anyways I haven't even cussed a lot around you."

" your right you haven't but you _cuss_ a lot when your thinking"

"Ohh okay..." _wait how does he know what I'm thinking_. Right when I was about to ask he answerd.

"I'm a mind reader, some vampires have special gifts , I read minds, Bella can shield vampires out, so they can't use there gift on her or whoever else she shields, my sister Alice can see the future besides yours and shape-shifters, like Sam.. and Jasper, Alice's husband and control and feel everyone's emotions." _So Sam was a shape-shifter ehh_. I decided to change the subject

"So Sam what can you turn into?" I asked turning to Sam.

"I can turn into a wolf." he said proudly.

"So earlier, you turned into a wolf and decided to knock me into next week, that's some fucked up shit Sam." I said shaking my head in disappointment.

Look Nessie, I'm sorry, just I lost it, you were yelling and telling me I can't see Leah, it hurt and made me mad and with all these leeches around here it didn't make things easier. I'm still a new wolf. But hey look on the bright side your half leech so you survived the hit." he said smiling like he was proud of his self. He had nothing to be proud for. He hit a fuckin girl. _I should have Jacob beat his ass._

"He already did honey." Edward said. _Man this is going to take some time getting used to_. "take all the time you need" Edward said again, okay look DAD get the FUGE out of my mind please. He looked at me and nodded.

"Sooo where's Jacob? Is he okay? I remember hearing him scream? " I asked everyone.

Sam walked up to me and smiled. "Yea he's okay I guess, he's a little freaked out. I'm going to go and check on him, would you like to come?" He asked

"Yea" me and Sam were the only ones who walked out into the woods, every one else stayed by the house.

When we walked into a clearing in saw a big ass russet wolf. Pacing back and forth. He looked so cute!!! Standing a coupe feet away from the wolf was small pale lady, she had shirt black hair. She had the best looking outfit on, If she stays I will be sure to ask to borrow her clothes. Standing protectively next to her was another pale guy he was pretty good looking too but damn what's with all these pale people. We need some color. Then Sam put his hand on my shoulder.

I'm going to go and phase to try and get Jake back to his human form. I nodded without taking my eyes off of the russet wolf.

**Jacobs POV.**

Everything happened so fast, I saw Sam shaking uncontrollably. His eyes were tightly shut his hands balled into fist, he looked like he was going to explode... with my beautiful Nessie standing inches from him. She was going to get hurt I felt it. I saw Sam change. Imma' be honest that shit was weird and very unexplainable. But while he was changing he hit Nessie, I saw her precious body fly and hit a tree, I wanted to run to her and make sure she was alive. But I couldn't I started to feel hot, my body was burning my insides were burning. I couldn't hold myself up any longer, I fell on my knees, my head was pounding everything was turning red. I closed my eyes tightly, I grabbed my head in pain. All I heard was 2 heartbeats and my own. It was beating hard and fast. I tried opening my eyes again when I felt another wave of pain. I clawed my face and I started to feel my back rip and my bones start to pop. I felt my nails grow , the pain shot threw me again but this time with more force that I screamed, well I thought I screamed it sounded more like a roar. Then all the pain was gone. I just felt a little hot. I looked around, everything was clear. But no one was around. Then an awful smell smacked me in the face_ 'aww that stinks I think I'm going to through up, ohh yeaa._. '

"Ohh relaxes pup. You stink too" I looked down and I saw a teeny tiny little woman standing in front of me. Then I noticed I had paws._ What the fuckkkk!!! Are these my hands!! Oh shit!! Dad!!_ . I thought I was yelling for my dad in English but all I heard were whimpers and barks. Wow this is fuckin great, I'm a big ass dog.

'_Your not a dog! Your a wolf, a protector of the tribe._' I heard someone say in my fuckin head. Then I realized it was Sam. _oh yea he's a dog on steroids too. Great._

'_Were not fuckin dogs Jacob, dammit this is fuckin great my alpha thinks were dogs.'_

'_Alpha?? Wait as in I'm your boss?_'

'_Sadly yes, do you remember the story Old Quil and Billy used to tell us, you know about the legends?'_

'Uhh yea.... Ohhhhh..... Shit!! I remember!!! So all that was real? Like about "cold ones" and the wolves and imprints ?'

'Yess it is, and your the alpha, of this pack so far it's just me and you but from what iv seen Embry, Quil and Paul should be changing soon.'

'Okay cool, soo we can read each others minds?'

'Yes, now are you okay? can you shift back, so you can see Nessie?'

Than just like that i remember how Sam hit nessie, everything got red again and i was growling at Sam

_Jacob, I'm sorry I didn't-_

Before he could finish I lunged at him we fought for about 10 min. I broke Sams wrist and I bit his leg. I also found out we have super healing powers.

Sam, me the pixie chick named Alice and her husband Jasper all walked to the clearing in the woods to try and calm me down. I found out Jasper has powers where he can control peoples emotions. So he was trying to calm me down. I couldn't though I was to worried about Nessie I needed to see her, so Sam phased back to his human form and went to go get her. So I paced around the clearing to try and forget the nasty smell that was surrounding me.

Sam came back half an hour later with my beautiful Nessie, she looked the same. Flawless. I instantly phased back to human and I stood there naked, I saw Nessie smile and blush, Sam tossed me some sweats and I picked up Nessie and hugged her. I then looked into her eyes, and then everything stopped, I couldn't see nothing besides her, I never thought she could be anymore beautiful. I realized that she is my life, my everything. I could not live with out her. I should ask her to marry me. Wait! No to soon for her, maybe later.

"Wow Jake, I think I just fell more in love with you." Nessie said smiling, she's so beautiful.

"Yeaa me to." I said all dazed out

"Jake you just imprinted on a fuckin half leech, ha, you sure know how to pick em' " Sam said, I shot him a death look and he quickly shut up. No one calls the love of my life a leech

"Jake!! Your okay, I'm so happy! I cant believe all this is going on ! If I was full human I would probably pass out! This is so cool your a wolf!! Are you happy?" Nessie was on word vomit mode, she was so cute when she talked like that.

"Yea this is pretty cool, I'm the Alpha which is the boss, because of my grandpa or some shit like that." I told my beautiful queen. Then Alice and Jasper walked up to us.

"Well sorry to interrupt, I just want to introduce my self to my niece." she turned all of her attention to Nessie. " Hi, I'm your auntie Alice, and I love your outfit!"

"Wow really I love yours! Are you staying ?? Because i really want to borrow your shirt!." Nessie was all in fashion world, finally she found someone who loves fashion as much as her. They talked for a while about clothes, I just stood there holding Nessie. After they were done we all walked back to Sues, I found out Sue and Nessies adoptive mom new all about this. Even Nessie being half vamp. We stayed at Sues for a while and I got sleepy and I went home, I wanted Nessie to come but she couldn't. The vamp who was a doctor needed to run some test on Nessie, before i left, I found out Nessie wasn't going to age anymore, I wasn't either unless I stopped phasing, so I was going to be forever 18. And Nessie was going to be forever 17. That's fine with me I also found out that the vamps only drink animal blood, they call themselves vegetarians, when they said that i couldn't stop laughing. Oh and there staying here living in Forks, so now Nessie has 2 homes. Lucky her.

When I got home my dad congratulated me, and I went to my bed and fell into a happy sleep. Goodnight.

**A/N::: dont forget to review! Please let a sista kno what you think. Lol. Peace love and chicken grease.. haha**


	7. My New Life

**Disclaimer, all peeps is stephys. Besides Marcus**

a/n:::its a nice beautiful gloomy-rainy day in long beach California. i love theeeeee rain!!!! so im in a very good mood :)

thank you *drum roll* ,_**soccerandtwilight-mylife, anyana, razzledazzlebaby, black tulip & nessathequeen. **_** so much for the review, you ladies are thee effin shizznit.**

So this is chap. 7 and this chapter took me forever to post. iv been pretty bizzy, sorrrrryy

Oh and for those of you who are confused about anything, or have any questions please ask :) don't be shy baby just ask me lam :) I really don't want ne one confused.

F.Y.I::::

-nessie aged like a normal teen. She is now 17 and her body is done aging. due to her being half vamp and all loll

-jacob is 18( just turned) nessie is 17 (just turned). hes a senior and she is a junior.

- with the cullens its all normal pairing, and its just the same as stephy m.  
  
**Chap. 7…..My New Life.**

It's been a month since my birth parents came back. Surprisingly everything was easy. My adoptive mom Tati, new about everything, I guess Edward and Bella left me with her, since she new about there little secret already. My Bella and Edward never got into a accident. They actually had to work for these people called the Volteri or some crap like that. So Edward and Bella made a deal with these losers, if they worked for them for a while, they would not interfere with there lives once they left. So now I understand why they left, they wanted to protect me. And I love them for that. Now that they are back they moved into this huge house in Forks, I swear it's the biggest house in Forks Washington. They also said I could move in with them, but I declined there invitation. I rather live with Tati for now, I still need to get used to Bella and Edward. Bella looked kind of hurt when I told her I wasn't comfortable living with them. But when I asked them if I could go over whenever I wanted to she smiled and gave me a tight hug and said "of course baby! Come over whenever you feel like it. We will even give you your own room! Me and Edward are moving to a little house about a mile away it's a two bedroom! And one room can be yours too" Bella said exclaimed. Than Edward looked at me " I guess your one lucky girl, you officially have 3 homes. Tati's, Carlisle's and Esme's, and mine and Bellas" he said smiling at me.

So since Iv found out I have 2 extra homes iv been out a lot. Since Tati and Doug are always out on business trips I always go and hang out at my grandpa Carlisle place. Everyone is always there even the pack. Oh yea Embry, Quil, Jared and Paul and Seth all phased already. So far they all like it. They just started coming to my grandparents house. The only reason they come is because the food. Esme and my mom Bella are always cooking.

I'm glad we aren't all mortal enemies and ripping each other apart like were suppose to be doing.

Since Jacob imprinted on me he allowed my family to come onto the Rez. But they have to ask first. Me and Jacob are a lot closer now, we have sex, ALOT! It's like he can't keep his hands off of me and I'm the same with him. Edward hates it when Jacob is over, he says it's because he's thinking inappropriate things.

I also told Leah about everything. She didn't believe me at first. I will never forget that night.

Flashback

"Leah we need to talk" I told her , we sat on the couch facing each, other it was late at night and she was spending the night. She looked at me with a concerning look with her eyebrows arched.

"Oh fuck ness! Your pregnant!!! I knew it!!, shit it's was bound to happen since you and Jake have been fuckin like rabbits." she said with a smirk on her face. I can't believe she thinks I'm pregnant! I should punch her. She should know that I don't want kids.

"Leah, I'm not pregnant, I'm something else."

Oh, okay, are you gay? If you are, that's fine. But don't think imma let you sex me!. Your hot and all, but I love dick. Buttt you know, iv always wondered how it would feel to kiss a girl. She said giving me one of her sexy grins. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh wow, Leah, I'm not gay." .

"Well what the fuck are you, I'm not gonna guess anymore". All the sudden I got really nervous, what if she hates me, or she gets scared and runs away from me.

"Ness, don't look so sad, Look no matter what i will always love you, your my best friend" she paused and playfully socked me on my shoulder. " now , stop being a little bitch and tell me."

I looked at her and said what I had to say in a rush. She looked at me and started laughing. "What?!, Imh, vmp? Come on Ness slow down. I cant understand you"

I took a deep breath. " I'm a vampire" I said slowly.

She looked at me for a couple seconds. "Huh?, there's no such thing Ness. And I would be laughing right now, but the look on your face is telling me that your very fuckin serious." she stood up and walked to the kitchen and started to make a sandwich. She always fuckin eating, I wonder where all the food goes? I got up and walked to the counter

" Leah, please I'm serious, when you were gone with Marcus yesterday.... My birth parents came back" she dropped her sandwich and her jaw dropped. She was in complete shock. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the couch. We sat down "tell me EVERYTHING." she demanded. And I did, I told her everything even about Jake and Sam and how the other guys will become wolfs.

End of the flashback

So here I was sitting in my Auntie Alice's room with Leah and Kim. We were all trying to figure out what to wear for our girls night out. Were going to a club today. Jacob wasn't to happy with me going. He said he doesn't want other guys to be checking out my "banging body" haha. But I really needed to come so I could catch up with my main squeezes Kim and Leah, and so i could get to spend some time with my favorite aunt. We both have a passion for fashion. Is that fuckin hilarious. So tonight should be fun.

"Nessie hunny, how about this dress?" Alice asked holding up a royal blue strapless mini dress, i loved the dress, and i knew exactly what shoes to wear with it

"Thats Beautiful! I love it! I'm going to go and put it on!" I said excitedly, the dress was so beautiful! And sexy, I quickly went to the bathroom that was connected to her huge room. I put the dress on and looked in the mirror, i gotta admit that i looked pretty fuckin hot. I wished Jacob could see me. Than instantly i felt super sad, fuck sometimes I hate how the imprint shit effects me, I wonder if Jacob is suffering as much as me. When I was done checking my self out and thinking about Jacob I walked out of the huge bathroom. I was instantly ambushed my Kim

"Ness!!! Oh my Effin Gosh!!! I love your Aunt Alice!! Do you see this Dress!?" she held out the dress so it was right in front of my face. It was a short Alexander Wang Draped satin-jersey tunic top dress It was pretty fuckin sexy, Jared, her imprint would go crazy." Wow Kim it's sexy! Jared would fuck you silly" I said smiling at her. She blushed lightly " I knoow!!! And I would let him!" then her smile turned into a slight frown " I miss him Ness." I looked at her and gave her the 'I know how you feel look'. " I miss Jacob too"

Ohh my gosh!!! Ladies please! Would you stop, your guys are out rIght now as we speak with Jasper and Emmett, and there probably having the time of there lives, while you girls are moping and whining! So stop! You three are being kill joys.

"But Alice! You don't understand." Leah whined.

"Your right, I don't understand. But if you ladies don't stop acting like this I'm taking all my dresses back and retuning them back to the stores they came from" she said glaring at us. Kim looked at her in shock and held on tight to the dress.

"No! You can't do that!" she exclaimed

A wicked grin spread across Alice face " oh yess I can, as you can see, all the dresses you guys have, have the tags still on them."

Kim and Leah looked at the dresses they were holding and saw the tags. Kim sighed. "Okay, okay I will stop moping about Jared"

"Yeaa me too" Leah said

" Yeaaa, me three ." I mumbled.

"YAY now lets parrrtay" she said clapping her hands. I smiled back and we all got ready. When we were done we all looked like sexy bitches. We all walked to Alice new car, it was a Lexus IS F 10. That car was about 58 grand, it could go from 0 to 60 mph in 4.6 seconds. If Jake was never my best friend slash boyfriend I would have never known nothing about this amazing car, it would have just been another pretty car to me.

I looked at Alice in amazement. I new my Cullen family had alot of money, but I never saw any of there cars, only a black Volvo that was my dads.

"Fuck Alice, this car is amazing!" I said while softly touching the car.

"Yea i know, it's pretty fast but not fast enough for me..... Hummm... Maybe if your a good girl and enjoy yourself tonight, I will let you have this "amazing" car", Alice said

I froze with my hand still on the car. My heart started racing! Did she just say I could have this car! Wow Jake would love this car! I would love to be in the passenger seat!

"Y-yes! I would love this car! I'm going to have so much fun tonight, just watch!" I said excitedly as we all got Into the car. I was I the front seat and Leah and Kim were in the back, Alice was driving.

"Wow your one lucky bitch" Leah said once we started driving. " yeaa and I fuckin hate you for being a lucky bitch" Kim said jokingly. I laughed and agreed with Leah Shhit I was one lucky bitch.

When we got to the club, which wasn't long because Alice drives like a mad woman, we all walked into the club, the big guy in the front didn't check us for I'D because we just looked so damn hot. We all walked to our V.I.P spot. Leah and Kim's eyes pretty much popped out there head. Which was very funny to Alice.

"Wow... Alice this shit is hot." Leah said

"Yea like this is some " I'm the fuckin BOSS typa shit"" Kim exclaimed. Alice giggled

"Alice, this shit is fuckin…COOL!! I feel like a pimp in here!" I said laughing and sitting down on one of the black leather couches. "where my hoes at?!" I said and we all bursted out laughing. And getting comfortable on the couches. Alice started ordering drinks, she knew we all drank alcohol. I was still 17, but I could handle drinking,you know with being half human and half vamp and all, so if I got drunk I would only be drunk for and hour, maybe less.

We all started drinking besides Alice. Kim and Leah both new about my family being vamp, they didn't care. So we were all there drinking and talking loudly over the music. Then we started dancing and swaying our hips to the music, we were all in our own little world, me, Leah and Kim were drunk, but Kim was super drunk. I was surprised she was still moving to the beat of the music. While I was dancing I glanced over to where Alice was dancing and she looked so perfect and graceful, she could never mess up with dancing. When I looked over to Leah she was the same but maybe not AS graceful. We stayed there till 2 a.m dancing drinking and talking. I had so much fun with my friends and Alice, shit she was becoming one of my best friends, and I new Leah and Kim felt the same about her. We spent our whole night in our V.I.P spot. When we were our way to leave a group of 3 guys stopped us. They were probably more drunk than Kim, who was badly holding herself up now and was constantly laughing. The guy who was standing in the middle was tall probably 6 foot and had pale skin an blond hair, he was wearing jeans and a black button up, and he smelled like must mixed with rum. The guy on his left was shorter about 5'8 he had tan skin and light brown hair and he smelled the same, he was also wearing the same thing as the blond but his shirt was short sleeve. And the guy who was on the blonds right side was fuckin huge, like the guys on the rez he was about 6'5 he had his hair buzzed he was a light brown color, beautiful eyes, I could see his muscles threw his thin white shirt, he looked like he was 18 or 19. I stared at him until the stinky blond started to talk.

"Hey sexy ladies, your leaving alllllready? Dah par-ty isssss just getting starrrrted." the stinky blond said as he slurred his words.

"The party is pretty much over as you can see" Alice stated as she moved her hands around showing them that there was only about 70 people left in the huge 2 story club.

I looked back to the big guy, he was staring at Leah, like she was the hottest girl in the world. I looked to Leah to see if she was looking back at him... She wasn't she had her attention on Kim. Who was falling asleep standing up.

"Well where areeee YOU headed to right now sexy lil' mama. " the stinky blond said moving closer to Alice. Alice stayed still, her nose flaring a little. I really hope she doesn't bite him. That would be some weird shit. I could tell Leah was hoping the same thing.

"I'm heading home, with my niece and her friends, goodbye." Alice said coolly.

Alice locked her arm in mines and we all walked away, until the stinky blond caught up with us and pulled on her arm to stop her. Alice could have kept walking with him holding onto her arm but than she would be dragging him like a ragg doll, and that would be very weird and very hard to explain.  
So she stopped and pulled his fingers off like he had the cooties. She glared up at him " don't you ever put your hands on me again or I will brake all of your fingers one by fuckin one, Do. You. Hear. Me." Alice said harshly and so promising that it wasn't even a threat it was literally a promise. The smelly blond backed up with his hands up, not even smiling any more and walked away back to his friends, muttering "bitch". Alice giggled and we all walked out the club and to the car. When I got into the font seat, someone tapped on my window. I saw the tall light brown guy who was was with the stinky blond standing outside my window. He motioned for me to roll down the window. I rolled the window down and he bent down with his hands on his knees so we were eye level. "Hey, umm sorry about my friend.. Well he's not really a friend, but uhh yea sorry he's really wasted." he said in his deep husky voice, shit if I wasn't madly in love with Jacob, I would so be trying to tap that.

"Oh hunny it's okay. Iv already forgotten about that. But your so sweet to come out here and apologize"  
Alice said sweetly. She sounded like a super nice kindergarten teacher.

"The guy looked at her and smiled. Okay cool. Well gotta go before I loose the two drunks, gotta take them home, drive home safely, bye." And with that he was gone. I wanted to get his name, but I had a feeling I was going to see him a again. We drove home listing to Kim giggle and talk about Jared and there sex life. I gotta tell you, they have alot of sex, probably just as much as me and Jacob do.

When we pulled up to the house Kim was asleep with her head on Leah's lap. Me and Leah got out and Alice carried Kim inside the house. We got home 20 minutes before 3. Alice laid Kim down on my king sized bed and took her shoes off.I guess she was staying the night tonight. Leah sat on the big soft couch and was already drifting asleep. Esme my grandma went and got covers for her and covered her up. She was out in seconds. I went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Alice came in after me and gracefully walked up to me wrapping her arms around my shoulders giving me a soft hug, she pulled back and kissed my cheek. She grabbed my hand and put the keys to the Lexus in them. She smiled

"You were a good girl and it really looked like you were having fun." she said softly making sure not to wake up Leah.

"Yeaaa I really did have fun. Thank you Alice." I said giving her a tight hug. She hugged me back and walked to where Rosalie was. I finished my juice and walked up to my room to change i took my clothes off and my bra and put on one of jakes big t shirts. His shirts stopped mid thigh on me so they were perfect as Pj dresses. And Jake always liked it when I wore them so every time he came over , and would have to phase to leave he would leave his shirts, and sometimes other clothing items.

I went to my bed and when I was just about to get comfy I heard the love of my life down stairs... And two other voices, I didn't really pay attention to them because I was to wrapped up in Jacobs. I hopped out of bed quickly and ran down stairs and jumped onto Jacob, my legs wrapped around his stomach and my arms were around his neck. My lips instantly went to his like a magnet. He kissed me back, his lips parted allowing me to let my tongue into his mouth. We made out for a couple minutes, and he pulled away, I pouted like a little girl and he chuckled, kissing me softly on my lips for a second.

"I missed you babe" he said looking into my eyes.

"I missed to you too, did you have fun with the guys" I asked, looking right back into his eyes. He smiled and nodded. He put me down softly. He looked at me from head to toe. And his sexy smile spread across his face. He bent down so his lips were by my ear.

"You look so sexy, you know.. I'm planning on taking that shirt off of you later and tasting every single part of your body" he whispered into my ear, his voice was husky and deep. I already was starting to get wet for him. I held his head still " baby, why later? When you know you can have right now. Im ready" I whispered seductively back. I felt his breaths come out harder. But he was still slightly calm. Hummm This was new. " Nessie baby, I will when I get rid of Jared and Marcus."

Now I new who's voices those were when he walked in, it was all the guys who went out tonight. Emmett, Jasper, Jared and Marcus. We walked to the living room hand in hand. I saw Marcus laying down with Leah on the couch and smiled. They looked so cute together. Than I saw Alice coming down the stairs with Jasper right behind her holding her hand. She gracefully walked up to me and Jacob

"Hey Ness, Leah and Marcus are staying the night. He's too drunk to dive home and it's too late to drive him home, as you can see he is all cuddled up and asleep with our lovely Leah. " Alice said.

I nodded with agreement " oh yea Jared and Kim are asleep in your bed. And they won't wake up, there dead asleep" Alice said giggling at the last part of what she said. But I wasn't laughing. How could they be asleep in MY bed! How was I suppose to sex Jacob now!!

"You could go to Edwards and Bellas house. You know, since you have a room there with a bed just as big as the one here. So Jacob could be comfortable too."  
Alice said eying me, and wiggling her eyebrows. Humm would my mom and dad care if I had sex with my soul mate at there/my house? Nahhh they shouldn't. They have sex all the time when I spend the night. So it shouldn't be bad when I have sex with Jacob. Yea.

"Yea your right. Come on let's go Jacob, I will be here in the morning for breakfast" I said turning around and walking out the door. Before my feet touched the hard concrete Jacob swooped me up into his arms " don't want your pretty little feet to get dirty" I smiled and tried to wiggle out his arms. " put me down, I'm to heavy for you. " I said jokingly

Jacob looked at me with on eyebrow arched and smirked " you, my darling, are as light as a feather. And I mean that"

I laughed and he started running threw the forest. 5 minutes later we were at Bella and Edwards. Jacob put me down in front of the door but kept his hands on my lower back. I opened the door slowly and poked my head in, and sniffed the house. My smelling senses aren't as good as full vamps and wolfs, but I can smell sex pretty good and I defiantly don't wanna walk into this house with my mom and dad goin at it. It's really gross and fuckin loud.

"Renesmee, sweety, your here come in, and you too Jacob. I hear and smell you." Bella said with a big smile on her face. She was always happy when I was here. That made me feel good.

I walked in all the way, holding Jacobs hand. My mom eyed me and then looked at Jacob, I guess me being in just Jacobs shirt equals an awkward moment in front of my mom. After about 20 seconds of silence and me and Jake blushing my dad rushed in, looking at all of us and glaring at Jacob.

'Dad, what the fuc- eff ,why are you mad dogging my soul mate?' I thought.  
He looked down to me and met my gaze, "Im sorry Renesmee , just knowing that my daughter is now sexually active is going to take some getting used to."

"It's okay dad, but I have a question for you and mom." I said looking at them, i could tell my mom wanted to jump for joy, she loved it when I called her mom.

"Okay, what would you like to ask?" Edward said, motioning us to sit down. I knew they didn't need to sit down, they could stand and be still like statues for days. But they didn't, which was good, cause if I walked in on them standing like statues I would flip the fuck out, and run away and never look back, taking Jake with me of course.

I sat with Jake on the bigger couch, while my mom and dad sat on the love seat all close and cuddled like a teenage couple, that they were.

I looked at my mom and dad. " well you guys are always bothered by how me and Jacob are. And I was wondering when you guy started having sex.?" I said trying to hold in my laugh when i saw the look on my moms face. She just stuttered until my dad cut in.

"Well.. Hunny, um me and your mom started to have sex, when Bella was 18. It was our honey moon. So it was okay." Edward said with a little grin on his face. And my mom was smiling proudly. Because they waited till marriage.

"Humph, I guess, well it's different with me a Jacob, I'm his imprint! And it's impossible for us to not have sex. so i would appreciate it dad if you stop giving jacob death glares."I said standing up and pulling Jake up with me. I stormed to my bedroom slamming the door. I sat on the bed and pouted like a little girl. Then I heard two little knocks on the door, and I realized I slammed the door on Jacob. I got off the bed and rushed to the door and opened it in in-human speed.

" sorry baby" I said as I pulled Jacob in my room "S' okay" he said as we both laid down on my bed . I started to get underneath my covers and Jacob just laid there on top of them fully clothed.

"Umm Jake , are you gonna get underneath the covers with me or what? And you need to take those clothes off. They smell like.. Well i don't know what but it's not you."

"I can't Ness, if I lay with you under the covers and your body is pressed against mine..... Ughhh.... " Jake said while checking me out.

"Well Jake, I will make sure you don't start nothing. We both know I have more self control than you." I said trying to be as serious as possible. Jake studied me for a second, I guess he was trying to see if I was serious or not.

He finally got up and undressed until he was in his boxers and came underneath the covers with me. I held him tightly snuggling my face into his extremely warm chest, than I threw my leg over his waste. I felt his heart beat speed up against my cheek. I held back my smile. He really thought I wouldn't try anything.

Jake sighed." Nessie, you-."

"Babe, chillax in just getting comfortable."

"Uhh okay, well ummm, ugh okay." Jake said, as I started to feel him get bigger on my inner thigh. And this time I didn't hold back my smile. Jake felt my lips move when I did.

"Nessie! Seriously, this isn't funny." He said seriously and trying to fake push me away. It was funny watching Jake trying to resist me.

"Baby, stop, don't push me away, unless you really want me to move."

He stopped fake pushing me and held me tight to his chest while sighing heavily. I used one hand to hold Jake tightly against my body and the other was laying between me and Jake. I decided to put that hand to work. I slowly moved my hand into Jacobs boxers. His breathing sped up again but he didn't stop me. I held his already hard member and gently squeezed it and started stroking him slowly. His breathing hitched and his hands moved down to my thigh and closer to my already wet sex. I quickly moved his had away with my other hand. "Only I can touch you" I said sternly. I continued stroking him, I started to move faster and had him moaning. I knew he wanted me, and I wanted just as much. Jakes breathing starts to come out faster. And than he stopped, I felt his body jerk slightly and I felt him explode onto my stomach." Sorry" why was he apologizing. "Jake baby, don't apologize please."

I got up and wiped my stomach off with a towel and went back to bed, but this time I got on top of Jacob. He was hard again. I moved down so I could kiss his neck. I moved my kisses to his jaw and then finally to his lips. He eagerly kissed me back. I parted my lips to let his tongue slide in. His hands roamed my body. I pulled back from the kiss and took off the big t shirt I was wearing, he groaned as he saw my half naked body, and grabbed my ass tightly with his hands, he lifted me up and slammed me onto the bed so he was on top and in between my legs, I felt his erection pushing against my warm core. Lust and love filled his eyes, they weren't light brown anymore they were now a dark brown almost black. He covered my left breast with his right hand and softly massaged it, I held back a moan. Then he kissed my lips softly, he made a trail of kisses all the way to my right breast. He kissed my nipple before putting it all into his mouth. He made me feel so good that I couldn't hold back my moan. He started to suck harder and moved over to the left rest to give it equal attention. When he was done he kissed me down to my naval and softly slide my red panties off. Once they were off he quickly jammed his thick finger into my now hot core while his thumb massaged my clit. I moaned in pleasure clawing at the sheets. He removed his finger and thumb and his tongue took it's spot. He licked me ferociously, my hips bucked up involuntary and I felt him groan inside my making him into my own personal vibrator. He held my hips tightly and my hands found there way into his short messy hair. He stopped licking me and then his tongue entered me. I gasped and he continued tongue fucking me. It was great but I needed HIM inside of me.

"Babyy.. please .. I need you." He got up and took his boxers off and laid above me with his elbows holding him up. He was in between my legs and I could feel his hot erection against my now drenched core.

"Were not suppose to be doing this, but fuck it, I love you, and have to have you. " and right after that he plunged into me. I wanted to scream in pleasure but I couldn't , unless I wanted  
My parents to come. So I held my breath and my nails dug into Jacobs back. Jacob let out a loud sigh as he entered me. He moved his hips back and forth slowly picking up rhythm which I Soon followed. He began to slam into me harder and harder when he new I was going to climax.

"Jacob!, Jake..fuckkkk." I moaned.

He kissed me passionately and I came all on his member. "Ahhhh baby..." I sighed." Fuckk, Ness...." He held onto the headboard and pushed into me harder 2 more times and released him hot liquid into me. He let his body fall on top of me with a small smack and then I realized we were both sweating like pigs.

"I love you sooooooo much Nessie" Jake said into my neck. "I hope your dad doesn't kill me"

"I love you too Jacob, and don't worry he won't." I said sleepily while running my hands threw his hair.

"Baby, I'm sleepy." Jake mumbled. And pulled himself out of me and laid on his back pulling me with him so my head was on his warm chest. Seconds later he was snoring softly. I fell asleep shortly  
after, in complete bliss.

**a/n:::: ****review please****!!!! and I will lub you for eva!**

**I was wondering do I have any new readers???? :) if your new please review.**

**And for all the peeps who have been reading since day one, you ladies are my RIDE or DIE' chicks. Lol. And u should review too ;)**


	8. One Fearless Bitch

**a/n::: thank you *famous drum roll* ****NessatheQueen,Ejwolf, black Tulip,lyndons angel of light, Tashay789, RazzleDazzleBaby, and Nfanpepsi.** ** Like iv said before, you ladies are my fuel!! :) haha**

**well this chapter is not as long as my other ones. My chapters are always 5 pages or long and this one is only 4 :-/ whomp!. Lmao**

**okayy so ne who... thank you new readers for posting you reviews :) **

**chapter 8**

**One Fearless Bitch**

The next morning I woke up on top of Jacob, I was laying on him like he was my own personal warm bed and he seemed just fine with that. We were both still naked from our sex time at 3 am earlier. The cover were off of us and my ass was freezing but my chest and stomach were nice and warm from Jacob warm sexy body. I moved so I was laying beside him, I kissed his cheek softly and covered his lower half I got up and went to my bathroom. I walked over to my shower and turned the water on so it was nice and warm. When I got into the shower I started my routine, wash my hair, rinse, condition, let it sit while I wash my body and then rinse out my hair. I barley started washing my hair when I felt a warm, tall, strong body on my backside. Jacob massaged the strawberry scented shampoo in my hair, I let my eyes roll into the back of my head. It felt soooo good, I wanted to purr.

When he was done he turned me around so I was facing him and tilted my head back so he could rinse it. I kept my eyes closed, enjoying his fingers on my scalp. He kissed me softly on my lips when he was done. I kissed back, deepening the kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck, he left his hands on my waste puling me closer to his naked body. When I felt his hard erection on my stomach I could help but moan. He was so hard, and so hot down there. I looked down and looked down at his erection. I could see all of his veins, and the pulse he had. I wanted to taste him so bad, I always thought it was gross do go down on a guy, but with Jake, it was different, I wanted to do everything with him, I wanted to please him any way possible. I looked up at him and kissed his lips softly, I moved to his neck his chest, kissing him softly, I stopped at his pelvis, I kissed him softly once again, then I let my teeth grazed down onto his skin until I was right in front of his erect member. I could hear his heartbeat, it was beating loud and hard. GOOD, I didn't want to be the only one with the crazy heartbeat. I looked up at him and the water from the shower was barley hitting him, im guessing he moved the shower head so the water would be out of my way, how considerate. I smiled to myself and looked back down to his hardness and I moved my hands to it so I could stoke it, I gave him a couple good tight strokes and watched as pre cum came out , I moved my head forward and licked it off slowly, and kissed the tip before I took him all into my mouth.

"Ness, fuck" he moaned. I was glad I was making him feel good. I started to move my head back and forth, taking him all into my mouth, I was surprised I could knowing how huge he was. I moved my hands off his hips and slowly moved my hands up his chest while I sucked him. I looked up and he was looking down at m, his light brown eyes were now dark brown almost black looking, his long muscular arms were on either side of the shower. He looked so sexy. I sucked harder earning more moans from Jacob, I felt his dick twitch inside of my mouth and his chest tighten under my hands, I knew he was going to come soon. He put one hand threw my hair.

"Baby", he whispered softly. I didn't look up, I kept sucking

"Hummmm?" I said still pleasuring him. "Im gonna cum, I-I don't, uhhh... want ..." he breathed, I didn't let him finish. I stopped sucking but stayed in my position and looked up at him " Jacob, shut up" he nodded and I continued. He came moments later in my mouth, I swallowed everything, he tasted sweet, and slightly minty, it was different, but not bad, I would do it again very soon. When I was done. I stood up and Jake tried to sex me.

"Nuh uh" I said moving my finger in front of his face. He looked at me like I was crazy, I turned around and picked up my conditioner and started to condition my hair. "Why?" he asked shocked. "Because babe we have to be at the house and I just wanted to try that, maybe later we could continue" I said turning around winking at him. He gave his cocky smile, "Ha! Maybe?? shit we WILL continue"

We finished taking our shower and got dressed I gave Jake some clothes that he left here on purpose just in case he spent the night. He had on navy blue basketball shorts with black in them and a black t shirt and his black and white chucks. I threw on some jeans and long sleeve black v neck shirt. And my chucks. She smiled at me when I put them on. He was so corny. We ran to the main house and everyone was there: Kim, Jared, Leah, Marcus, and all the Cullen fam bam. Leah and Kim were all dressed him jeans and a t shirt, Alice probably gave them some clothes.

Emmett, Jasper, Marcus and Jared were all watching football, and yelling at the T.V.

Kim Leah Alice and Rosalie were all talking about shopping, I guess they were taking Kim and Leah on another shopping spree. Jacob kissed me and told me he was gonna go and watch the game with the guys. I nodded and walked to the girls who were sitting at the long kitchen table.

"Hey, Good afternoon, guess what were gonna do tomorrow?!" Alice squealed

I put my finger on my chin and acted like I was thinking hard. " Ummmm.... lets me thinnnk... Shopping??"

" YESS!!! and me and rose are taking Kim and Leah. Were gonna shop till we drop!, well until Kim and Lee Lee drop." she smiled

I looked over to Jacob as they continued talking about shopping, Him and Emmett were standing up yelling at the T.V., Jake yelled "No" and threw his hands in the air and fell onto the couch, Emmett growled and popped the football that he had in his hand and fell onto the couch " how the fuck did they miss that catch!" he said to Jake. Jake just shrugged his shoulders. Jared and Marcus jumped up bumping chest. And high fiving and then jasper high fived Jared and Marcus.

"Well Jared day has been made, he won 100 dollars, he made a bet with Paul." Kim said smiling and Jared who was walking up to her. He picked her up and kissed on the lips. " Baby!, they won!, "Paul owes me 100 dollars, man he is gonna be pissed." Jared said smiling at his imprint. " yea he is gonna be mad"

"well, do you wanna go home and uhhh.." Jared said shyly

"Oh gosh.. GO!!" Alice yelled, smiling. Kim and Jared walked out hand in hand, leaving the house.

"Well Emmett is pretty pissed I better go and cheer him up" Rosalie said leaving the table and walking over to Emmett who was pouting on the couch with the dead football still in his tight grip.

Next thing you know Leah and Alice were with there loves, and I was at the table alone, until Jake came up behind me wrapping his arms around my chest. "they lost babe" Jacob whispered into my ear.

I rubbed his forearms and smiled softly "its okay baby, later on we can do something to cheer you up I said turning around and winking at him, "You wanna go to la push?" he asked kissing me on my lips. "yea, its been a while"

when we were outside Jake was about to pick me up so we could run there,i stopped him and lead him to the garage. " I have a surprise for you." we walked into the garage and I showed him the car Alice gave me. If he was a cartoon his eyes would have popped out of his head. I laughed and asked him if he liked it, he said yes, I told how Alice gave it to me but I wanted to share it with him since I don't drive any more. He walked over to me and we sat down. Babe this car is nice, but its yours, you need to drive it not me, I know your scared because of what happened but you need to get over your fear, how about whenever you drive I will be in the car with you?"

I looked at him and I was about to say no, but than I thought about what he said. Well he did say he would be in the car with me and he would never ever let anything happen to me. So I nodded yes. And he handed me the keys and opened the drivers side of the car for me, I got in and he was in the passenger seat in a heartbeat. I started the car, and then my palms got sweaty and I became extremely nervous. Jake put his hand on my thigh and I looked over to him, he was look right at me. "Nessie, relax you can do this" he said confidently. _Pssshhh I wish I was as confident as he was_. I nodded and calmed myself down a little. I slowly put the car in drive and let go of the brake slowly. The car started to move and I stomped on the brake quickly making Jake and me jerk forward. Good thing we had our seat belts on.

" Damn Ness, geeesh. Your were goin like 1 mile per hour." Jake said. I didn't say nothing back . I let go of the brake slowly again. And I was feeling a little more confident. When I had the car all they was out of the garage I turned the wheel to the right and pushed on the gas a little so I could go faster, now I was probably going about 5 miles per hour. Jake chuckled to himself softly. I couldn't help but smile his time. I pushed on the gas a little harder when I came onto a main street. Now I was going 15 mph. I was seriously proud of my self. Jake kept his hand on my thigh the whole time. And it felt good. Jake told me the speed limit was 30, so I sped up to 20, and that was as fast as I was gonna go.

When we finally got to Jakes house 30 minutes later, I jumped out the car not bothering to turn it off or close the door. I was so happy I was doing a silly happy dance. Jake was still in the car and reached over to the drivers side and took the keys out the ignition and got out and walked over to the drivers side and closed my door. He leaned against the car and looked at me with a proud expression on his face. I smiled and jumped on to him with my legs wrapped around his waste. And kissed him hard on the lips. I pulled away before the kiss became something more. "Thank you Jake!, I love you SOOOOO much!" he smiled and kissed me with love and passion. He held me up by my butt and walked to his front door. He opened it without braking our kiss. When we were finally inside I told him to put me down and I started to take off my clothes leaving me in only my bra and panties. He undress too leaving him self only in his boxer briefs. I jumped back on him and kissed him with as much love as I could he moaned against my lips and grabbed my ass tightly while i grind against his hard erection he walked to his room and laid me on his bed softly. I pulled his boxers off with the heels of my feet and he pulled my down after. He rubbed his warm fingers on my wet clit. I didn't want to foreplay today, I wanted him inside of me now. I needed him.

"Jake, please, I need you now." I breathed

he nodded and pushed his long hard dick into me, so we could be come one. We both groaned in pleasure. And he pushed in and out of me creating a rhythm that I picked up on shortly after.

We made happy love for 3 hours. We both came 7 times. And we fell asleep in each other embrace. Sex with Jacob Black was AMAZING

I woke up a couple hours later the sun was setting, and my stomach was killing me. I got up and threw on one of Jacobs t shirts. The more I moved the more my stomach hurt. But I was feeling hungry so I went to the kitchen. Billy wasn't here, probably out somewhere . When I opened the refrigerator I smelled ...shit I don't even know what it was, because right when the smell hit me. I ran to the bathroom throwing up.

**a/n:::: REVIEW PLEASEEEE!!!!!! :)**

**LET ME KNO **


	9. I Refuse to Believe

**a/n:::**** well im going to start this authors note off by saying SORRY. Im so sorry I took so long to update. My iPod touch fell into the toilet and I got it out the water SUPER fast. [[the water was clean. If it wasnt I would have left it there for my baby daddy to get lmao]] It didnt work for like a week. The back-light went out. So I left it alone and one day I turned it on and it was working [[I literally jumped for joy]]. As soon as I got the chance I started on this chapter and then all the sudden the back-light goes off again. So I get pissed of and leave it alone to rest. The next day it works and im excited because I can continue my story. Im writing all night until im tired and I go to sleep and wake up the next morning. I check my iPod and the fucking touch screen isnt working. [[And it still doesn't work till this day]] So I was beyond pissed because I lost my chap 9 to this story. I tried to re- write chap. 9 but I was to mad to and then a whole bunch of crap started to happen in my life. So I gave up for a while. But now I bought a new iPod touch and I re wrote this chapter. OH and im going to make sure my iPod doesn't get any water damage because my 2 year warranty doesnt cover that.**

**Okay now I would like to thank *drum roll* **_** nfanpepsi, tashay789, NessaTheQueen, Jakelover, The-Black'Tulip, RazzleDazzleBaby, Jadlyne, ohiopaige, xxxlookingformyedwardxxx and kmddeprez1122. **_** Thank you so much for your reviews :D**

**disclaimer- ****I dont own the ppl u recognize from twilight saga. And I dont own the song 'Best I Ever Had' by Drake. Also know as The light skin guy who is in a wheel chair in Degrassi orrrrr Wheel Chair Jimmy lmao.**

**-love erin..**

** chap 9.**

**I Refuse to Belive...**

**JACOB POV**

"What?!" I shot up out of bed. I thought someone was calling me. Then I realized I was probably dreaming. It was dark outside and so was my room, I looked next to me and I didn't see or feel Nessie. What the? Where she go?

"Ness?" I called out and than I heard crying. It was Nessie crying. I quickly go out of bed and put on my boxers and ran towards Ness.

She was in the bathroom, her head over the toilet. My baby girl was sick and I felt guilty, like it was my fault. How the fuck did I let her get sick? I saw her her body jerk forward and I quickly snapped out of my thought and quickly went to her side and held her hair as she threw up. When she was done, I told her I would be right back, she gave my hand a tight squeeze before she let go. I ran to the kitchen and got her a bottle of water and ran back.

She was standing in front of the sink rinsing out her mouth and than turned around and faced me leaning against the sink. She looked up at me and our eyes met. She looked so sad I wanted to cry.

"I got you a water." I said and handed her the water. She took the water and drank it all in a matter of seconds.

"Well you were thirsty." I was trying to lighten the mood I guess.

she laughed, and instantly I felt 10 times better. "Yea, what time is it?" she asked.

"umm like 5:30." I answered.

"humm, well im sleepy." she said and walked right past me and to my bedroom and I followed.

We laid in bed and I held her in my arms. " Your fridge stinks, you need to clean it out asap." she said as she nuzzled her head into my chest.

"Oh, okay. Is that why you were sick?" I asked

"yea, I woke up hungry and I went to get something to eat and when I opened the fridge it smelled really bad." wow so all I had to do was clean out my fridge and she would be all better, shit that's easy.

"okay well I will clean it out tomorrow." she kissed my bare chest softly. "Thanks, I love you."

"I love you too." i said and kissed the top of her head and we dozed off.

**An hour ½ later.**

"Jacob!!!" Nessie yelled. I sat up quickly and fell off the bed landing on my stomach.

"Fuck." I said under my breath. "Jacob, get up! I had a bad dream!"

I got up quickly and sat on the bed next to a scared Nessie. "Babe its okay, what was your dream about?" I asked, and rubbed her arms softly.

"there was a fuckin clown chasing me, Jacob. He was huge and ...and, he wanted me! Dammit, I hate clowns!" she was getting mad now, and it was turning me on, but I had to calm myself down because I knew she wasn't in the mood, buttttttt I could always get her in the mood. I held Nessie closer to me and dug my face into the crease of her neck.

"i know baby it was just a dream. Do you want to do something that can get your mind off of those ugly clowns" I said trying to use my sexy voice. But sadly that didnt work. She quickly moved out my arms and socked me on my shoulder.

"Jacob! I just had a bad dream and all you could think about is sex! Your a fuckin ass, you know that? Well that didn't work.

"Ummm no I didn't, and babe I know you had a bad dream but you look so cute when your mad." I slowly leaned closer to her, and I could hear her heartbeats pick up. OH yeaaa!

I kissed her softly on the lips than took her plump bottom lip into my mouth. She tasted good kinda minty and sweet. Minty from the toothpaste and mouthwash. I new she loved it when I sucked on her bottom lip.

She let out a low moan. Score! "Ja-Jacob....NO!" she pushed me back and quickly stood up and crossed her arm. "Jacob Black, we are not having sex!, I am mad at you. I had a bad dream about one of the ugliest things ever and your just going to try and sex me, what the fuck, don't you love me?!"

What. The. Fuck.? She never got like this over clown dreams, she had the same dream like 5 times in the last 3 months, and we always ended up having sex if I was with her, she said it cheered her up. So why all of the sudden is she all moody about it.

I grabbed a pillow and covered my unhappy little Jake who was happy until now and looked up at the ceiling frustrated. When I knew I was okay and calm I looked back at Moody Nessie who was still standing up with her arms crossed.

"im sorry, your right I shouldn't have acted like that." she let out and exaggerated sigh and sat on my lap.

"No im sorry, I don't know what came over me, I shouldnt have got all ...weird on you. I love you". She kissed me sweetly than pulled away to soon. I gave her my sad look. And she laughed and stood up walking to her drawer that I gave to her to put some of her stuff in.

"Oh relax, I gotta go home." than I remembered we had school tomorrow and she was staying at the Cullens since her other parents were out on a business trip.

"oh yea, well im driving back." I was dieing to see how fast that car would go.

"okay, but dont think your gonna be driving like a speed racer." damn she new me too well.

~~~~.~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~

**NESSIE POV**

"Dammit Jake!" I yelled getting out the car slamming the door.

"Baby, do you really expect me not to drive fast in THIS?" he said laughing and pointing to the car.

"Yes!" Jake walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Okay, I wont do it again." He promised. "Okay." I sighed and looked up at him, he looked down at me and smiled and kissed my forehead.

We headed to the mansion hand in hand. When we walked threw the door Esme hugged me immediately.

"I missed you" she said still hugging me.

"I missed you too grandma, wheres everyone?" I asked looking around the empty living room. She let go of me and hugged Jacob.

"ohh there out hunting. They should be back in about an hour, only me and your grandpa Carlisle is here."

"alright." and then all the sudden I felt a very uncomfortable pain in my lower abdomen, and I quickly ran to the bathroom throwing up nothing, just water. Jacob and my grandparents were there in the bathroom quickly. I could hear Jacob panicking and talking to Carlisle, and I could feel Emse rubbing my back softly and holding my hair. When I was done I brushed my teeth and rinsed out my mouth. Esme made me some tea and I went and sat down on the expensive comfy couch. Carlisle was upstairs in his office talking to Jacob about something and I was watching TV with Esme.

When Jacob and Carlisle came back downstairs, Jacob sat next to me and held my hand. Carlisle sat in the loveseat across from us with Esme. They were all looking at me.

"Uhhh, is everyhting okay?" I asked starting to get hot. I hated when people stare.

Carlisle reached out and grabbed my hand. Uhhh ohhh.I'm bout to get some bad news. I straighten myself out and gave Carlisles hand a soft squeeze letting him know that I was ready for whatever news that was about to come. He gave me a soft smile. " I think your pregnant Nessie." at first it didn't hit me. But as I sat there letting what he just said sink in, I started to panic. Fuck fuck fuck. I'm pregnant, this can't be, I have school, I want to travel with Jacob and do stuff!.....wait.. He just said he thinks. Ha, okay so there's a chance I'm not. GREAT. I looked at Jacob and he looked...scared.

"You okay Jake?" I asked. He blinked a couple of times and he started to  
Smile.

"uh yea, your not mad?" ha, I have no reason to be mad. I'm not pregnant.

"no, I'm not pregnant" i gave him a small happy smile.

"Nessie, there's a chance you are. You have all the symptoms." Carlisle said. I got really irritated with him and Jacob after that. I got up and gave Esme a hug. She was smart to stay quiet the whole time. Jacob stood up after and grabbed my hand. I looked up at him.

"where you going?" he asked. He looked so worried. Good.

"I'm fuckin irritated and I just want to go home, in La Push." I said snatching my hand out of his. The look on his face made me want to cry and hold him in my arms and tell him sorry but I couldn't because I was feeling very pride full st the moment. I walked out the house and into my car. I put my seat belt on and I started to feel nervous. I'm bout to drive, without Jacob. I took a deep breath and put the keys in the ignition and started the car. I was startled when I heard the passenger door open. Jacob sat down I took a deep breath inhaling his manly nature sent. I started to relax. Jacob didn't say anything. He just sat there. Good, because I wasn't in the mood to talk.

I drove home slowly, I still wasn't 100% comfortable behind the wheel but whatever, I don't care. Nothing was said on the home. When I pulled up to my house I slowly got out, Jacob didn't even move. He was completely still. I got out and closed the door. I walked over to his side and opened the door. I stood there, waiting to see if he would say or do something. He didn't say shit and he didn't even move, not one bit. I was officially pissed, I was not in the mood for this crap, I was tired and hungry.

"Jacob." i said annoyed. He looked up at me. Finally. But the look on his face was sad and hurt. I didn't feel pissed, tired or hungry anymore I just wanted to make my Jacob feel better.

"you don't wanna have my baby Nessie." he said sadly. I hurt me to see him like this. And it hurt even more to know I was the reason he was looking so sad. I sighed and sat on his lap. I turned my head to the side to look at him.

"Baby, I would love to have your kid but not right now Jake. I wanna do shit, I wanna travel with you and have sex anytime I want and anywhere with you without having to worry about the baby." I had to make sure he knew how I felt.

His face soften and I knew he understood. "sooo, you want to have my baby....just not now"

I nodded. Yeas baby not now.

"Okayy, well your pregnant, I know it." he was smiling now, really hard. "No Jacob, I'm not." I was very serious, why was he telling me this? I just got fucking done telling him that I wasn't ready to be a damn mom!

He didn't say nothing, he just laughed and wrapped his arms under my legs and back and got out the car holding me. " Jacob, put me down." I was trying to sound serious but I couldn't and I think he new that because he was smiling from ear to ear.

When we got into my house no one was home and that was expected since no one was parked in the drive way. When we were inside I thought he was going to put me down but I was wrong. He just kept walking until we were in my room. He laid me down on my bed gently, like i was a piece of thin expensive glass that would brake any second. I liked that, Jacob was usually a little rough with me and I liked that too.

He threw himself on the bed next to me, he threw his arm over my chest and let out a loud sigh. "what's up with you?" I had to ask. Jacob let out another loud sigh, blowing my hair in my face. I smiled because I knew he did that on purpose. "ohhh nothin...I'm just tired, and I really don't wanna go to school tomorrow."

School?? Fuck! We had school tomorrow I completely forgot. Then I was the one letting out the big sighs. Jacob laughed and his hand slowly started moving down and stopped on my belly.

What the fuck. This dude must really want to get drop kicked.

I slowly looked at his hand and then in inhuman speed and strength I smacked it off. He huffed and sat up facing me.

"Ness seriously-" I cut him off before he could finish because I really didn't want to hear what the fuck he had to say.

" Jacob seriously quit it before I fuck you up." I was fuckin serious. I wasn't in the mood for fucking games and baby shit. I wasn't pregnant and he just needed to get over it.

He smirked and raised an eyebrow. " Look here woman, you need to calm down before I spank you."

I laughed at that, Jacob has never spanked me and just thinking about him doing that seemed funny to me. " Whats so funny?" he questioned, crossing his arms trying to look serious. It didn't work.

" you. Your funny." i said, when I was done laughing. " really?" he asked slowly moving closer to me.

" yess" i answered, sitting up.

"you don't think I'm serious?" he climbed over me and stood up. I looked up at him smiling. "nope"

"okay" he said simply and before I could blink he was sitting down on my bed and I was over his lap. I know I'm half vamp but Jacob is still stronger than me, so when I tried to get free, it didn't work. I was laughing and so was he.

I looked back and I saw his open hand pulled pack by his head. oh shit.

" who's your daddy Ness?" I laughed so loud. He can't be serious.

"Jake-" he cut me off. "who's your daddy?" he asked again.

"Edw-" before i could finish, my ass was stinging from Jacobs hand. It hurt but not that much it just made me laugh even more. Jacob left his hand on my ass and started to rub the spot where he hit me softly.

"I'm going to ask you again, who's your daddy?"

He pulled back his hand again getting ready to spank me again.

"Okayy!!! Okay. Your my daddy" I laughed. I felt his body relax, so I relaxed, slumped over his lap.

I felt his hand on my ass again rubbing softly. He used his other hand to move my hair out of my face. He bent down and kissed the corner my mouth softly. His lips lingered there for a second.

I got up and sat on him so I was straddling his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my self closer to him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck softly. I shivered to his touch. He continued kissing my neck softly moving down towards my collar bone. I tilted my head back as he moved his kisses up my throat than to my chin. I put my head back down and finally his sweet lips were on mine. He kissed me with so much love I wanted to cry.

We kissed until we were tired. I fell asleep in his big warm arms.

**Morning time.**

I woke up hearing poring rain. Great.

I sat up and I saw Jacob still asleep next to me all sprawled out on his belly. Part of his leg hanging off the bed. He looked so cute.

I smiled and moved so I was sitting on his back. I leaned forward so I could kiss his ear softly. He moaned and smiled.

"Good-morning baby" i whispered in his ear. I rubbed his shoulders softly.

"mmmmm, that feels good" he mumbled. " yeaaaa I know, I would continue but we gotta get ready for school." I got up off his back. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. I went to the bathroom to take a shower. Jake came in and we had a quicky. When we were done we started to get dressed.

"I might as well move in." Jacob said as he put on his black t shirt. He always wore plain Ts. He says wearing shirts with designs is gay.

"you should, we would have a lot of fun" I said winking. I wasn't lying we would and not just in a sexual way, Jacob is still my best friend so I'm pretty fuckin sure we would have fun without fucking/making love.

We finished getting dressed and eating breakfast. When we got in the car (Jacob was driving, because we didn't want to be late.) I turned on the radio and one of my favorite songs came on by Drake called 'Best I Ever Had.'

"oh shit, I like this song" said said turning up the radio. "I dedicate this song to you baby." he said and leaned over to kiss me on my cheek. I blushed and playfully pushed him away. "keep your eyes on the road Romeo."

I listened to the song carefully. Iv heard it a million times but never really paid attention. I stareted to sing along to it.

**'Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up  
When I get right I promise that we gonna live it up  
She make me beg for it till she give it up  
And I say the same thing every single time**

I say you the fucking best, you the fucking best  
You the fucking best, you the fucking best  
You the best I ever had, best I ever had  
Best I ever had, best I ever had, I say you the fucking  


I loved the song Jake dedicated to me. I was kind of butt hurt when the song was over but o well, I'm gonna download it later.

We got to school 5 min before the bell rang. Me and Jake had first period together. We walked to class hand in hand. When we walked in we took our seats. I sat in front of Jake. The rest of my classes went by pretty fast. When lunch came I wasn't very hungry. My stomach was hurting and I had a bad ass headache. Jake was freaking out and it wasn't making it better. We sat at out usual lunch table with all the pack and all my chicas. They were concerned too. Leah was acting weird though. She asked me what was wrong and I told her. Than she asked if I was keeping anything from her. I said no because i wasn't. She looked at me closely and than at Jacob. She gave us a fake smile and mmhum'd us and turned her attention back to Marcus. They were really close now and always making put in public.

Kim was worried as fuck, she kept asking me if I needed anything and if I was going to throw up. I told her no over and over and that my stomach just hurt really bad.

"Renesmee, I'm fucking serious you better not fuckin through up. I love you and all but I have a huge phobia with puke. I freak the fuck out so please don't. I will get you anything, do you need water?" Kim was seriously freaking out that it made me feel even more sick. So I told them I was going outside for some fresh air. Kim looked freaked out and relieved at the same time. Jake came with me leaving his unfinished food.

We were outside for the rest of lunch. When the bell rang we walked to our 5th period class. One more class to go and I'm out of here. Thank God.

I sat at my desk next to Jake. We were talking about random shit until Becky aka The Fucking Cunt walked in. She wasn't in this class why the fuck was she in here. I saw her hand the teacher her schedule. She got her classes changed . Wow, Fuck me.

I haven't talked to that bitch since Jake broke up with her. People tell me that she talks shit about me but I don't say nothing about it because I want to be the bigger more mature person, so I just kick that shit to the side. She's never even made fucking eye contact with me... Until now.

She walked passed me and Jake giving me some ugly glare look that made her look like she was sniffing some dog shit.

I arched an eyebrow and i was about to stand up and call the bitch out but before I could do that i felt  
Jakes hand on my arm holding me down. I looked at him and then at his hand.

"Babe, don't waste your energy on her, she is just trying to get to you." he said softly.

He was right she was just trying to get to me, and I wasn't going to waste my energy on her. Fuck that fuckin cunt.

The rest of class went by smoothly and when the bell rang me and Jake walked out before the fucking cunt so she couldnt give me anymore funky looks.

6th period was easy and fast. Sadly Jake wasn't in that class but the fucking cunt was but she didn't pull no dumb shit. Good for her.

Wen class was over I met Jake outside in the parking lot. He was at the car talking to Quil, Paul and Embry.

When I got to him he kissed my lips softly. I stood next to him listening to Paul talk.

"Man I can't believe I fuckin imprinted on Krystal, she's a...a Bitch." Paul winced when he called his imprint a bitch. Wow Paul really imprinted on Krystal. He never winces when he calls someone a bitch. That's gonna be one exciting relationship.

"wow you imprinted on Krystal." I asked

"yea and Embry imprinted on Tiffany" Paul said

"WOW." that was all i could say. Well I could wish Paul good luck because Krystal was a crazy bitch. She was one of the girls who hated Paul. She said he was a short tempered asshole who need to get his emotions under control. And I guess I could have wished Embry good luck too, Tiffany wasn't like her twin Krystal, she was actually nicer than her twin but she hated Embry just as much and Krystal hated Paul. See Tiffany used to like Embry but as the days passed she noticed that Embry was always with different girls and cheating on his girlfriends and dumping them left and right. And that disgusted her. She was so turned off by him that she never called him by his name but by Man Whore or just Hoe. He hated it.

I looked over at Embry who was just standing there with his hands on his neck looking down and then I looked at Paul who was rubbing his forehead in frustration. Damn poor guys. Then all the sudden both there eyes snapped up and they were looking at me. Awww fuck, I already knew what they were thinking. They wanted MY help because I was friends with them.

"Ha, fuck that, you two are on your own." they deserved this. Paul was an asshole and Embry was well... a Hoe.

I went into the car and Jake wished them good luck and then go in the car. We looked at each other and both laughed.

"Man they are so fucked." Jacob said once he stopped laughing. We were on our way to my vamp fam's house.

"yeaa I know." I said and all the sudden I started to feel sleepy.

Me and Jake talked about Paul and Embrys situation until we got to the we pulled up to the drive way we were greeted by Bella and Edward.

"Hi sweetie, hi Jake " Bella gave us both hugs. "hey mom." I said and hugged her back

"sup" Jake said giving her a side hug.

Edward was next giving me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "Hey dad" I yawned. Edward looked at me and smiled. Your sleepy, you should go to the cottage and take a nap. Esme is cooking for you two so when you wake up you can eat.

That sounded like a good plan. I nodded and looked at Jake. He smiled and kissed my lips and then my forehead." Go get some rest babe, i will be here when you get up." I smiled. I looked at Bella. " Mom you wanna go with me there? I don't like to go there alone." she smiled and nodded. We took off and once we were there I changed into one of Jakes T shirts and laid under the covers. I called Bella into the room. She was there in a instant.

"Hey, you wanna lay next to me until I fall asleep?" I don't know why but I really wanted someone with me. I didn't want to be alone.

She smiled and it looked like she was going to cry. " oh! Of course!. Do you want me to sing to you? Me and your father used to when you were a baby."

I said yes immediately. She hummed a lullaby my father made for me when I was a baby. I just laid there thinking about my family, Jake and I couldn't help but wonder if I was really pregnant. After a while I dozed off.

**a/n::: I hoped you liked it. I wont update until I have 10 reviews. Thats a little for how many people read this story. Lol.**

**Happy New Year.. oh how was your new year? Did u get drunk? I didnt, but I saw my friend throw up like the exorcist.. It was sick. Thats why I dont drink. Soo what u do for new years?and whats your new year resolution? **


	10. Cock Blocker

**A/N::: Yo, Yo, Yo! What it do baby boo :D lmao. Well i didn't get 10 reviews for chapter 9 . But I got NINE, 9!!! All I needed was one more. I waited a while for the 10th review but it never came.. Whomp!. But O well, I promised I wasn't going to make you ladies wait forever for another chapter again. Sooo that's why I'm updating. But please review after you reaD. I have so many damn hits on this story and very little reviews. If your a writer on here u could prolly c where I'm coming from. Well I would like to give a specail thanks to Tashay789, RazzleDazzleBaby, Jakelover, nfanpepsi, xxxlookingformyedwardxxx, mrslautner28, kmddeprez1122, The-Black' Tulip &&& Officals3xcs3xc -- that's one complicated screen name lol. Well those are the 9 reviewers for chap 9 thank you sooooo much.!!!!.**

Okay I have one more thing to talk about/ask , I have an idea for another story, Its one of the wolf pack guys idk which one tho. So I need your help to choose and an OC. It going to be a romance and angst.

pick a guy since I don't kno who to pick. Than put it in a review. :) or Pm:)

Paul  
Jared  
Embry  
Quil  
Jacob  
Seth

**disclaimer – I dont own anything twilight does.**

**Okay I'm done now**

**Cock Blocker**  
  
**Nessie POV.****  
**

It's been a couple of weeks since Jacob and Carlisle told me I could be pregnant. I still don't think I am and Jacob hasn't said anything about it.

When I woke up this morning I was at my house in La Push I woke up super hot. I looked to the side of me to see Jacob but he wasn't there. There was just a note with his sloppy writing, I grabbed it and read it.

'hey babe I'm on patrol I will be back at 2.'

What the fuck 2 o clock! What time is it? I looked at the clock at it was 12. Oh okay, just 2 hours, that's not that long. I calmed down and walked to the bathroom. I grabbed my tooth brush and tooth paste, I set them on the rack in the shower. I undressed and took a hot relaxing shower. When I got out I caught a glimpse of my naked body, I looked....good. And I felt good, wait scratch that. I felt sexy! I don't know what came over me. For almost a month I have been feeling like shit and now today, I feel like a fuckin Victoria Secret Model.

I ran to my room naked and grabbed my purple panties and my matching bra. I put them on and then turned on my radio. I felt even more happy when one of my favorite song was on the radio 'Sex Therapy' by Robin Thicke. I walked to my dresser moving to the music. I grabbed a pair of jean short shorts. I pulled them on still moving to the song. I knew my favorite part of the song was coming up so I quickly went to go turn it up.

I put my hand in the air and started to move my hips in what you would call a "sexy" way. I closed my eyes and just moved to the smooth R&B song. I was lost in the music that I didn't hear Jacob come in. So I was kinda startled when he stood behind me wrapping his sexy strong arms around my waist. I stopped dancing and Jacob leaned hid head down to my ear. "don't stop babygirl" I smiled and started moving to the music again. We moved slow and sexy. When the song was over Jacob turned me around so i was facing him. His lips were parted slightly and his heartbeat was calm but very loud. His eyes were dark brown. I bit my bottom lip. He is so damn sexy. I just wanted to attack him with my lips and feel all over his body.

I guess we were thinking the same thing because in a second we attacked each other. I jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist tightly my hands fisted into his hair. He grabbed my ass hard holding me up. We both moaned into each others mouths. He moved and I thought he was going to go to the bed but I was wrong because than I felt the cold wall on my bare back.

Hummm were trying something new.

I was pinned against the wall, i felt one of Jacobs hands roam the side of my body and my thigh. "fuck baby, your so soft." he said against my lips. I giggled. "thank you" I said without braking the kiss.

I felt the hand that was rubbing my thigh move up to the back of my back. He moved to the back of my bra where the clasp was. Could he really undo it with one hand? I felt my bra loosen and I knew he did it. I was surprised I couldn't even do that with one hand. I let go of his hair and he gripped my ass with both hands again. I took my bra completely off, only braking the kiss for a second. He moved his hands to my waist and I knew what he was trying to do. I loosen my legs from is waist and he set me down. I took my shorts and panties off and he took his white shirt and basketball shorts off. When we were both naked he picked me up quickly, my back against the wall again. He kissed me fiercely. I felt his hard dick poking my stomach. He was so hard, I smiled. I was dripping wet and Jacob broke the kiss. What happened? He inhaled deeply. And when he exhaled his eyes fluttered.

What the hell?

"Ness, you smell so... _GOOD_, like you always smell good, but.... But like right now you smell _REALLY_ GOOD and.... It's so strong. " that turned me on even more and I kissed him hard, sucking on his bottom lip. He groaned and gripped my ass harder. I wanted him. I was ready for him. I was tired of waiting.

"Jacob! Fuck, I need you inside of me now! " our breathing was becoming louder. He nodded and slowly pushed his dick in side my wet core. We both held onto each other tightly. He slid all the way in until his long member was covered. Than he pulled out until his tip was just in and quickly pushed back in. We both let out a loud moan. He felt so good. I put my hands on his chest. I wanted him to go faster and harder. Like he knew what I was thinking, he started to move faster.

We came together, out of breath and just..happy. When we were done , Jacob moved us to the bed. We laid down and cuddled. I caught a glimpse of the clock and it read 1:30. What the hell, I guess Jacob got of patrol early.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me. " you got off early today, why?" since my vamp fam came back, all these other vampires started coming around which made the pack antsy and moody. So Jacob and Sam decided to start having patrols. All the guys took turns in pairs." I missed you and me being the Alpha and all I told Paul to take over for me." he smiled, kissing my forehead and taking a deep breath. "ohh, well I missed you too" I reached up and kissed him on the lips. Before I could pull back he placed both his hands on either side of my face holding me there. I smiled against his lips. " what are you doing?" I asked. He pulled back away from the kiss. " I'm preparing you for round two." ha there was no reason to prepare me, I was already ready. "no need to babe" I whispered. He let out a low growl and moved me onto my back so he was on top of me, in between my legs. I was already wet for him, and he was already hard for me. I was more than ready for him, I wanted him inside of me now but he had other plans.

He kissed me softly one more time before he moved to my neck kissing me softly there, he kissed me all the way down to my stomach where he just...stopped.

What the fuck.

I put my hands on the top of his head. No way in hell was he stopping now. It was too late to stop. I tried pushing him down. " come on Jake! Keep going." I kept pushing but he didn't move. Dammit.

I gave up and prop myself up on my elbows. "What the fuck Jacob?" I was now pissed. "sssh!" ohhhhh FUCK no, he didn't not just sshh me! I moved so I could get the fuck up but Jacob held me down and put his ear to my belly.

You got to be fucking kidding me.

"Babe.." Jacob whispered. "Whaaaaaat?" I moaned in frustration. "I hear...I hear the baby"

You really got to be fucking kidding me!!!!!

I tried to get up again but he held me down, his ear still at my belly.

" what the fuck you mean you _hear_ the baby?"

"his heart beat" Jacob whispered

Ha HIS?? Hell to thee fuckin no. If I was REALLY pregnant I would have a girl. Girls Rule Boys Drool. That my motto.

"Jacob come on!!! We were about to have some nice hot sweaty sex and you just stopped for... For , THIS!." I yelled. Jacob sat up slowly and looked at me like I was crazy.

"don't call our baby that, he's not a _"THIS"_ he's a precious baby boy, who is apart of us. This, baby boy" he put his massive hand softly on my belly. " Is life and he is your baby, so stop acting so stubborn." he finished off looking at my belly with love , sooo much love.

I felt a knot in my throat while he was talking and when he finished the knot was so tight I couldn't swallow. I felt my eyes water and the knot feeling disappear. Jacob was right but I wasn't acting stubborn i was acting like a stubborn BITCH. But I couldn't help it. I honestly wasn't ready for this baby.

Jacob crawled on top of me and softly put his hand on my cheek. He was looking at me, and everything on my face. My eyes, my nose, my lips, my eyebrows. Everything. He gently rubbed my cheek with the back of his hand and met my eyes. "Baby, I love you, and I'm ready for this baby, please be ready with me Nessie." the way he spoke to me made my heart stop, he spoke so soft, so gentle, I wanted to cry. I nodded and he smiled.

He kissed my lips quickly and jumped off the bed and clapped his hands smiling "well we better get going, so come on Nessie Poo, get up." I don't think i can ever get used that dam nick name 'Nessie Poo'.

"where are we going?" I asked.

"to see Carlisle, durr." he said rolling his eyes. "but first I need to take a shower." i huffed and threw my arm over my eyes. "you wanna join?" I uncovered my eyes and looked at Jacob, who was smiling from ear to ear. He must be crazy if he thinks I'm gonna take a shower with him after he just stopped our fun time like that.

I rolled my eyes at him and flicked him off than throwing my arm back over my eyes. Hopefully he didn't see my smile, I wanted him to think I was serious.

I gasped when I was suddenly being thrown over Jacob shoulder. "your taking a shower with me". He smacked my ass and we both laughed even though i was trying to hold mine in. I smacked his ass back. "don't smack me, only person who's doing the ass smacking around here is Jacob Black." he stated and he carried me to the bathroom. Yes, round two in the shower. I Love My Life....so far.

**a/n again:!:: okayyy I just wanted to kno if any of you heard about that new movie Robert Pattinson is in? Its called Remember Me. Well I saw the trailer today and it seemed pretty good :]**

**I kno all you edward lovers would like it .i mean **_**LOVE**_** it. **


	11. Dont Mess With My Man

**Erin::: supp sexy ladies!! It's rainging out here in long beach california. I love the rain!! And I'm watching wizards of waverly place. Ne ways here's chap 11. Enjoy and review :]  
Nessies outfit link is on my page :]**

**Nessie POV**

When we finished our shower we got dressed. I threw on some jeans a dark green t shirt and a black hoodie. Jake was wearing his usual relaxing day attire. Basketball shorts and a t shirt.

We walked out into the kitchen and ate some sandwiches. We both wanted the last Gatorade but there was only one so we had to share. Which I didn't mind. Jacob grabbed the keys off the table and we were on our way to the mansion to talk to grandpa Carlisle about, well I guess about.... the baby. Fuck I still can't believe this

--------:------:------:------:-----:-----

"What's up Ness?" Emmett greeted, when me and Jake walked in. "nothin." I said trying to avoid telling him the reason why me and Jake was here. Emmett shrugged and turned his attention to Jake. I was very glad that him and Jake stayed friends after finding out that they were suppose to me enemies " I just got the new Madden 10 game for the Xbox 360 you wanna play?" he asked Jake. I knew Jacob wanted to play, he has actually been waiting for that football game to come out but we had some grown up ish to handle first. "Nah, I gotta do something first, maybe later though." Jake said.

Emmett sighed, than just shrugged and walked back over to the couch where Jasper was sitting.

We walked past Esme and Alice and said hi. They didn't try to make conversation with us because they were too wrapped up in there own thing. Which I was thankful for. Finally we were in front of Carlisle's office door. I was so damn nervous you have no idea. Jacob squeezed my hand and gave me a warm smile, I tried to give him a confident smile back and sadly failed. Jake knocked on the door, two soft knocks. "Come him Jacob, Renesmee." Of course he would know who was at the door. Jacob opened the door. "Ladies first." Jacob said sweetly. I smiled and walked in. Jacob walked in and closed the door behind him. We sat in the two big dark brown leather seats in front of Carlisle desk.

"So what brings you two hear today?" Carlisle asked with a friendly smile on his face.

I wanted to tell him about what Jacob heard and all that but I couldn't, I didn't know what to do, so Jacob pretty much told him everything about the heartbeat and how he thinks that I'm really pregnant. When Jacob was done telling him Carlisle asked to examine me, to see if I was really pregnant and to make sure everything was okay. I told him okay an we walked to his own at home doctors examining room.

"Okay Renesmee, I need you to remove your bottoms and cover your self up with this." He handed me a light blue sheet that could tie around my waist. "Call me when your ready, I will just be next door in my office." I nodded and he walked out. I turned and looked over at Jacob he was siting in a seat next to the examining table. "Do you want me to leave so you could change?" he asked. I thought it was kind of stupid for him to ask that, when we've already had sex and he's seen me make more than a dozen times. "no." i told him. "Okay well hurry up and change girl, so I can go and play me some Madden 10. " he had the biggest grin on his damn face and I just wanted to smack it off. I can't believe he was fuckin thinking about video games right now.

Jacob must have realized what he said bothered me because his smile quickly vanished and he rushed to me hugging me and kissing me softly "baby I'm just playing, please relax." He said softly. I mumbled 'whatever' and started to undress. When I was covered, I sat down on the examining table, I started to get very nervous. My palms were sweating and my heart was freaking out. Jacob got up from his seat again and stood in front of me in between my legs. And looked me in thee eyes. "babe relax, take a deep breath." - I took a deep breath- "now let it out." -and I let it out-. I felt a little better. My heart was starting to calm down.

Jacob called Carlisle and he was in the room in two seconds holding a chart.

"Okay Ness I'm going to need you to lie back." I did as he said and I reached my hand out for Jacob to hold. He quickly got up and held my hand. I started to feel a little better.

"Okay Ness, do you know what is about to happen?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and said yes. I knew because I learned about this in sex Ed and health class a year ago.

"Okay well, put your legs on the stirrups." I did as I was told and immediately started to feel uncomfortable but I knew this had to be done and he has done this a million times before right? "ummm Carlisle, have you done this before." after I asked I felt dumb or questioning him. Of course he has done this before, I knew he did this with Bella. He chuckled lightly. "yes I have many times, I lost count. I was an Ob/gyn for 10 years though."

"Oh" was all i said.

"Okay well your gonna feel a little pressure okay." I nodded. "Okay now take a deep breath." I breathed in. "okay exhale." Carlisle started to press lightly on my stomach and he did other stuff but I had my eyes closed and was just focusing on how warm Jacobs hand was In mine and a couple minutes later it was over and I was getting dressed. I called Carlisle back in when I was done. He confirmed my pregnancy and I am almost 3 months pregnant. My heart skipped a beat. I am pregnant. I am going to be a mommy. But best of all I am pregnant with Jacobs baby.

Jacob wrapped me up into a big hug, my feet dangling. He was so happy and I was too. How could I not be? I love Jacob and I love this unborn baby. "Congratulations" Carlisle said with a genuine smile on his face.

Then the door burst open and there stood Bella and Edward. Oh shit.

Bella looked, umm I don't know, uncomfortable, she was standing in front of Edward who was pretty much looking like a very very angry bull that was ready to knock the daylights out of my baby daddy.

Edward turned his angry glare to me. "Baby daddy?!" he hissed! I really wanted to laugh at him for saying that but that wouldn't be a good idea. "we just got you back ! And now you're pregnant! Dammit! How could you do this to her Jacob! She's my baby!" he was now glaring back at Jacob who was just standing there holding me protectively "I'm not taking her away from you Edward. Were still going to be here in La Push and Forks." what Jacob said was true. We weren't going anywhere. This is home.

Edwards face softened up and Bella seemed to relax. "I guess your right, I don't know why I thought you would leave. This is just all too soon. We just got back to you and now your...your."

"Pregnant" Bella finished off for him. He looked down at Bella and gave her a soft smile and looked back up at me and Jake. "Yes, pregnant."

I walked out of Jacobs's protective hold and went to my mother and father. I gave Edward a hug and a kiss on the cheek and the same to Bella. "Dad I'm not going anywhere but come on, you gotta be happy, there's going to be a new person in this boring house. It's going to be fun and you know it." I said.

"She's right" Bella told Edward. He knew I was right to and he agreed.

Well we better get down stairs Alice and Rose are dying to talk to you and Emmett is waiting for Jacob to play that game with him, he says he needs a little competition because me and Jasper are to easy I guess." he said rolling his eyes.

My aunts told me all the stuff they wanna do for the baby. Alice wants to go shopping for the baby as soon as we find out the sex, which is fine by me because I haven't been shopping in a while and Rose wants to tag along. Esme asked if me and Jacob were going to move in together. I said yes because I pretty sure we would, well we should right? When I told her yes she got really excited and started planning on how out house was going to look.

I started getting sleepy around 8 and I went over to Jake who was still playing that game with Emmett. I told him I was sleepy and ready to go. We said out goodbyes and before I left Rosalie told everyone she was going out, by herself. I looked over at Emmett to see what that was about and he just shrugged his shoulders. I swear to you that I think those two are growing apart.

On the way home we stopped at Jakes, he picked up some clothes for school tomorrow and told Billy he would be spending the night at my house. Which he didn't mind. Before we left Jacobs big sister Rachel yelled. "keep spending the night at her house Jacob and your gonna get her knocked up." I walked out the house quickly to hide my face. Rachel new me all to well and if she saw the look on my face she would know that i was already knocked up. Jacob just laughed and told her to shut up. We drover exactly a minute to my house. I walked in turned on all the lights and made something for me and Jake to eat. Tati and Douge weren't home again, on another business trip.

We sat down on the couch and Jacob put in the movie F U aka Fired Up. When I was done eating I rested my head on Jacobs lap. He slowly ran his fingers threw my hair and I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up in the morning in my bed, hot as fuck with Jacobs big arm over my chest. I looked over at the clock and it was 7 a.m. Time to get ready for skoolio. I gently shook Jacobs arm to wake him up, but that didn't work. So I flicked him, still that didn't work. So I stuck my finger in my mouth and and gave him a wet willy. He woke up right away swiping my hand away. Ha works every time.

"Time to get up Jakey Poo." I said as I got up. "Yea yea" he groaned and sat up.

We took showers and got dressed. It was freezing outside so I put on dark skinny jeans, my knee high black boots, a dark purple long sleeve shirt and my pea coat. When I was dressed I went to the living room and saw Jacob dressed and eating some Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"Hey babe, you look cute today." Jacob said.

"Thanks. Are you ready to go?" I asked and went to give him a peck on the lips. Yummy cinnamon and sugar.

"Your not going to eat?" he asked his eyebrows scrunched together. I honestly wasn't hungry but I guess I should eat a little something for the baby. So I got up off Jacobs lap and poured some cinnamon toast crunch into a zip block baggy. I eat cereal dry. I hate milk with a passion.

I showed him by baggy filled with my favorite cereal and smiled. He sighed and said "well I guess that's better than nothing." and held out his hand. I grabbed it and went out to the car. When I stepped outside Jacob took a deep breath of the cold outside air. Exhaling with a big smile on his face. His beautiful teeth showing. "ahhh, it's gonna rain today." he told me. "Hold on." I mumbled, I ran back inside the house and grabbed my black beanie that had a little black pom pom on the top. I put it on when I stepped back outside. "okay now I'm ready, let's go." i said happily and pulled Jacob to the car. Once we got to the car Jacob had me against the drivers side door. I looked up at him and his eyes were filled with lust. "your so fuckin adorable Nessie." he said and kissed my neck softly sending shivers down my spine. He moved his kisses to my my jaw line and than to my lips kissing me passionately. Nothing is better than a quickie in the car before school.

Jacob groaned against my lips when he felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. He pulled back and took my phone put my pocket and checked to see who texted me. I watched his eyes as he read it an handed it to me. I took it and gave him a soft, quick peck on the corner of his lips ad walked to passenger side and we got in.

I checked my text and it was Kim.

'Nessie we need to talk asap! Soo hurry the fuck up and get to school.'

"I wonder what's wrong with her" I thought out loud. Jacob just shrugged and started the car.

I hit the reply button. 'on my way right now' and than pressed send.

"So, what was up with that kiss?" I asked Jacob. He chuckled deeply and said "you just look so damn cute with that beanie, iv always loved that on you even before we got together."

I felt my cheeks heat up, I loved it when Jake told me things like that. I reached my hand over to him and rested it on his thigh. He looked over at me and smiled and I smiled back.

Soon we pulled into the school parking lot. Right when I stepped out I saw Paul and Krystal yelling at each other, surprisingly he wasn't shaking. I listened closely to there convo just because I felt like being nosey.

_"Why the fuck are you trying to talk to me now Paul, huh!?" Krystal yelled. Paul huffed and threw his hands in the air. "For the millionth time, Krystal I don't know but I just.. Fuck.... just come to the bonfire with me tomorrow.. Please." I stood there in complete shock. Did Paul just say please? Wow the powers of imprinting._

Krystal took a deep breath and closed her eyes and softly said okay and walked away leaving Paul there with a big smile on his face that quickly disappeared. He probably realized that he was out in public and Paul never smiles like that unless he just got laid.  
  
"Krystal is a bitch." Jacob said standing next to me. I guess he was eves dropping too.

I smacked his arm and he acted like I hit him hard by yelling 'Ow' and rubbing his arm.

"she has the right to be a bitch to Paul. He fuckin picked on her when we were in middle school and a couple weeks before he imprinted he snuck up behind her and kicked her shoe making her trip and fall in the hall way." I said defending my friend. Jake rolled his eyes and a small smile creeped up on his lips. "yea yea, your right. But when Paul tripped her that was pretty fuckin hilarious." he said trying hold back his laugh.

"Whatever Jake." i mumbled we started waking towards the inside of the school when i saw Kim and Jared talking lowly. Kim saw me and kissed Jared quickly than rushed to me.

"Hey Jake hey Nessie." Kim said looking at us. "Hey." Jake said and walked over to a worried looking Jared.

"What's up Kim, you okay?" I asked.

Kim sighed and covered her face with her hands and slid them down slowly. When she opened her eyes I saw tears forming. I quickly grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Kim??" I was now starting to panic. What's wrong with her? Is she okay? Is Jared okay? What the fuck is wrong!?

She let out a shaky breath and said the last thing I would expect to hear from her. "I'm pregnant."

I froze. Kim was pregnant, with Jareds baby. Kim hates kids. She's always talked about never having kids and just spending her life with Jared without having to worry about a baby. But now she was pregnant, like me. She wouldn't get an abortion. Jared wouldn't let her... Right?.

_Fuck._

I was about to tell her about my news thinking that maybe that that would cheer her up, since we would be pregnant together but when I looked pass her I saw the fucking cunt all up on my Jacob. Her hands were all on his broad shoulders running down to his arms. Jacob looked very uncomfortable. "What the fuck" I said in a harsh whisper. Without taking my eyes off them. "oh shit" I heard Kim say behind me. I was now standing in front of Jacob and this bitch who I wanted to murder. She looked at me and gave me one of the ugliest fake smiles I have ever seen. I didn't even crack a smile. "Oh Ness, hi. I was just talking to Jakey, telling him how much I missed him." she said in her high pitched voice. I saw Jacobs body tense next to me. "Rebecca please get the fuck outta here, leave me and Nessie alone... Please."

She smiled up at Jacob and rubbed his arm. I was ready rip this bitches arm off. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was and it was Leah. If I was going to fight Leah and Kim always had my back. Where the fuck was Kim anyways? I looked over to were Jared was and there she was looking heated. I knew than that she wanted to be by my side but Jared had a hold on her. I stepped up to Rebecca and I could slightly see a little fear in her eyes. Hummm she thinks she's tough.

"get your nasty ass hands on my man, or I will break everyone of your boney fingers." I said sharply. Jacob grabbed my arm and quickly pulled me to his side and kissed the top of my head. "Don't." Jacob whispered against my hair. I knew what he meant. He knew I was ready to fight but he didn't want me to because he just didn't like to see  
me like that and also I was pregnant. I could probably lose the baby if she got in a good hit. But I wouldn't let that happen.

I saw a flash of dirty blond hair I heard a whole bunch of gasps and _'oo's'_ and in a second I realized Rebecca had her nasty ass lips on Jacobs lips. His eyes were open in shock and before he could push her off I lunged and after that everything happened so fast.

I had a fistful of that bitches hair and I yanked her off Jacob. She was now on the floor looking at me in shock and anger. I quickly got on top of her and punched her in the face. That punch broke her nose, I heard it. I punched her again hitting her eye. "There's a black, purple, green and yellow eye for you bitch!" I grunted as I cocked my fist back again getting ready to lay another one her when I was quickly pulled off of her. Jacob was pulling me off of her, he was holding my arms tightly. I tried to get out of his tight grip but I couldn't. I looked down at the piece of shit that was lying on the cold floor. Her eyes were closed and her face was bloody. I felt Jacobs hot breath on my neck and I started to relax. He held me closely to his body, my back pressed against his chest. "Babe, your going to kill her." he mumbled into my neck. I felt Jacobs head snap up and I opened my eyes and quickly closed them as I felt the worst pain in my life. My stomach was burning and I felt like someone stabbed me in the stomach. I kept my eyes closed shut and doubled over in pain. I heard Leah and Kim yelling.

"You fucking bitch!" Kim yelled and I heard something that sounded like a fist making contact with someone's face. "Kim stop!"

Than I heard Leah. "Fucking cunt!" and Rebecca screamed in Pain.

"Baby....Nessie." Jacob whispered to me. He sounded so far. So sad. So scared. That was the last thing I heard and everything went black.

**Eriiin::: did you like it? Lol i hope you did.**

Well ne ways me and my sister were having a debate about Edward and Jacob. She says Edward is better than Jacob because he's more mature and sexy and blah blah blah. I Told her that Jacob was better because he tall dark and handsome. And he has a sense of humor and he doesn't sparkle in the sunlight like a princess's tiara. Lmao  
so I have a question for you u ladies. Who do u think is better Edward or Jacob and why?


	12. Survivor

** ERiiiN:::: ELLOW P.Y.T'S [ PRETTY YOUNG THANGS] HOW ARE YOU? I HOPE GOOD. **

**OKAYYY WELL THIS CHAPTER IS IN JACOBS POV. SO YOUR ALL UP IN HIS HEAD LIKE LIL' **

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ::: **_**SOCCERANDTWILIGHT-MY LIFE, OFFICALS3XCS3XC, KMDDEPREZ1122, NFANPEPSI, XXXLOOKINGFORMYEDWARD, TABBERSS, BREEEBABEE, Lisha20_, SG1942, GIFFYGX, RAZZLEDAZZLEBABY & MK. FOR THERE REVIEWS! ILY ALL *MUAH***_

** Chap 12. Survivor **

**Jacob POV **

"Jared what's up with you man?" I said as I walked up to Jared. He was looking like shit, and me being his pack brother I was was kinda concerned.

"Kim's Pregnant." he said calmly. I stood there kind of confused. Jared loved kids he even wanted to be a 1st grade teacher but than he burst into this huge dark drown wolf and sad to say, the pack comes first before any dream job.

"ohhhkay...annd?"

"Kim hates kids" he hissed. Then it hit me. Kim really does hate kids. Every time she's around a kid or a baby it's just.... Bad. I remember a couple weeks ago Jared begged Kim to hold his little cousin Sonny and she finally gave in and held the little 6 month old baby. It started off good. The baby wasn't screaming it's head off or any of that kinda shit. Right when Kim started to get comfortable with Sonny, Sonny decided throw up on her. And if you know Kim than you know she has a phobia with throw up. So she freaked the fuck out and almost dropped the baby. Jareds aunt quickly took the baby an Jared tried to calm Kim down, but it wasn't working, she was gagging and hyperventilating and i just sat there laughing mu ass off. Hilarious I tell you.

"Ohhhhh, I see." I said. I looked over at my beautiful Nessie who was staring at Kim, her eyes wide. I'm guessing she got the news from Kim. Wow Kim pregnant. Comedy.

Oh shit that reminds me.

"Well enough about you Jare Bear." that was Kims nick name for him. He gave me his fake ass smile. "Well Ness is pregnant too." I knew I was cheesing like a little girl in the Barbie isle at toys r us but i don't give a fuck I'm A DADDY I can do that.

Jared looked at me in shock and then smiled. "YES! Fuck, maybe Kim will stop trippin now." he was now excited. I turned that frown upside down. I'm such a good friend. His smile quickly vanished a he whispered. "Shit Rebecca alert." my whole body tensed at those words. Great just what I fuckin needed, this hoe pissing off my beautiful Nessie.

_Fuck my life...  
_  
I stood still hoping she wouldn't notice me. Which is stupid. How could you not notice a sexy 6'7 russet skinned Native American sex god.

"Jakey." Rebecca's high pitched voice called out to me. How did I ever find that damn voice cute. I closed my eyes and let out a deep frustrated sigh. "Sorry man." Jared said. I knew Rebecca heard, but that bitch just didn't give a fuck. I turned around slowly. I opened my eyes and there she was with a big smile on her face. "Rebecca." I said simply. I just wanted her to say whatever she needs to and then leave me alone.

She stepped closer to me and put her hands on my shoulders and running them down my arms. My body tensed at her touch and not in a good way. "I've missed you Jake, when are you gonna leave that..._bitch_ and come back to me, you know I can do all the things she can't do." she said trying to sound seductive. Which just grossed me the fuck out.

I was about to cuss the bitch out for talking about my Girl like that but before I could do that, I saw my beautiful Nessie storming towards us. _Shit shit shit_, I hope she doesn't think I'm liking this. Kim was right behind her glaring at Rebecca. Before she could get too involved in this, Jared snatched her up and held her close to him. Good, I wouldn't want her getting hurt. And I definitely didn't want Nessie getting hurt. I was about to snatch her up too when she stopped in front of us and Rebecca opened up her nasty ass mouth.

"Oh Ness, hi. I was just talking to Jakey, telling him how much I missed him." I could hear the fakeness dripping from her words. I couldn't see her face but I could hear the smile in it. My body got all stiff from her words, man you have no idea how much this chick disgust me. Nessie looked at me and I tried to give her an _'I'm sorry look'._ I was sorry, if I never started dating this bitch I wouldn't be in this situation right now. So since this was my entire fault, I thought I should take charge of this problem.

"Rebecca please get the fuck outta here, leave me and Nessie alone... Please." that was pretty straight forward without being to harsh right? I wasn't really used to being really mean to girls. When my mom was alive she told me to respect **ALL** women, girls, ladies, hoes, lesbians. Pretty much everyone that had a va-jay-jay. And sadly Rebecca had one. Not that I have seen it or anything but all my team mates from football (which I sadly had to quit dew to becoming a huge AWSOME ALPHA WOLF) fucked her or did some sexual thing with her.

Rebecca looked up at me and smiled, taking a step towards me and softly rubbing my arm. I was about to smack her hand away like it was a fuckin ugly demon bug but Ness stepped up so she was inches away from Rebecca. I than noticed Leah. Shit If Leah was here then there was bound to be a fight. I looked down at my highly pissed Nessie, I could tell Rebecca was a little scared, shit who wouldn't I was scared of Ness right now, the look on her face would have grown ass men shaking in there boots.

"Get your nasty ass hands on my man, or I will break everyone of your boney fingers." Nessie hissed. I gotta admit even though she looked really fuckin mean right now, she had me secretly turned on. But I also new that she was serious and she could break the bitches hand. I decided to take charge again and I quickly grabbed Nessie and pulled her to my side. I kissed the top of her head and said. "Dont." as sternly as I could. _That's_ _good for taking charge right?_ I needed Ness to listen to me I didn't want her fighting, she could get hurt and if she gets hurt the baby also gets hurt. Which is a big NO NO. I closed my eyes for a fucking millisecond and what happens????? Rebecca the fucking Cunt Kisses me! I felt like throwing up. I felt like shit. Her lips on mine felt so wrong. I was getting ready to push her off of me but I saw Vampire Ness grab Rebecca by the hair and throw her on the floor and get on top of her and punches her in the face. I flinched when I heard Rebeccas nose break. "ohhhh" Jared said behind me. Kim and Leah were now smiling at Vampire Ness beat the shit out of Rebecca. I was going to pull Vampire Ness off of her but I thought the fucking bitch deserved a couple hits. I saw her hit her again and yelling. "There's a black, purple, green and yellow eye for you bitch!" I chuckled at that. I love my Nessie Poo. Than she cocked her fist back again I glanced down at Rebecca..Man she looked like shit she was groaning in pain not really moving. I quickly pulled Vampire Ness off of her before she killed her in the hallway of our school.

I held her arms tightly. She was pretty strong thanks to her being half vamp. I felt her relax and I started to loosen my grip. I placed my lips in the crook of her neck. She smelled so good. I closed my eyes and inhaled her sweet mouth watering sent.

Babe, you're going to kill her." I mumbled into her neck. I felt her relax more and lean into me.

I instantly regretted closing my eyes.

Rebecca rushed us and kicked Nessie in the stomach. I let go of Nessie and was about to chase after the fucking bitch but than I heard Nessie whimper in pain. And fall over on the floor holding her stomach. Fuck...._No._

I looked up to see who was around, I was hoping to see Carlisle, maybe Alice saw this, just maybe. I hoped.

I saw Kim catching up to her and punching her so she landed back on the floor. "You fucking bitch!!" Kim yelled.

I heard Jared rush over to her "Kim stop!" he yelled and pulling her away from Rebecca. Than Leah rushed her and kicked her in the ribs yelling. "You fucking cunt." Rebecca screamed in pain. I saw Marcus smiling and pulling Leah away from her.

I looked back down at Nessie, her eyes were closed tightly. Then they started to relax everything on her started to relax. She was going unconscious. No No No ! Please god no. "Baby....Nessie." I pleaded. But it was to late, she was out.

"I hope I killed your fucking baby!" Rebecca yelled as she was getting helped up by her friends. "I planned this shit. Well not these two fucking bitches jumping in." She hissed pointing to Kim and Leah. Who were now by my side trying to wake up Nessie. I swear to god I was about to say fuck it to what my mom told me about respect. This bitch knew about my Nessie being pregnant. What the fuck.

"Bro forget her right now, you gotta get her to Carlisle." Jared said putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and I knew he was right. Fuck that bitch, Nessie needs help.

I scooped my limp babygirl in my arms and took off running. As fast as I could go. Which isn't normal speed. I don't care who sees me I need to get Nessie help asap.

I could hear Jared and Leah behind me. I got to the main house in 5 minutes. Record time. Before I could get to the door Edward and Carlisle were outside running towards me. They had a look of horror when there eyes landed on Nessie limp body in my arms.

"What happened?" Edward yelled.

I couldn't talk so I just thought about everything that just happened. "Renesmee." he breathed. Than he looked to Carlisle and told him what he saw. Carlisle eyes widen in shock and he tried to take Nessie from my arms but that shit wasn't gonna happen. Nessie is gonna stay in my arms. "Okay, Jacob I need you to take Renesmee upstairs to the examining room." before he could finish I was already up the stairs Bella on my heels. I laid Nessie on the bed and I wanted to cry. I would have thought she was dead if it wasn't for he soft breathing.

"No!" Alice screamed. And Carlisle came in with Edward on his heels pushing me away. "What the fuck is happening!?" I yelled. The smell of blood answered my question. Nessie is bleeding. She's loosing the baby. I felt myself fall to the floor my face in my hands. I didn't even move when I felt a small cold hand on my shoulder.

"She's going to be okay, I saw that much but she really needs you right now." Alice said softly.

Nessie was going to be okay. That's all I needed to hear. The baby might be gone but we can always try again.

I got up and ran back to Nessies side she had bloody lips. "Why-." I started to ask but Edward already heard me and answered me. "She spit up a little blood." he said in a rush as he ripped her shirt off just leaving my Nessie in her black bra. I felt the urge to cover her but Edward hissed at me. "Jacob I'm her father, stop acting childish or get out." he said sharply. He was right. Than I noticed a small bruise on her lower stomach.

What the fuck? Nessie doesn't bruise. Unless some UnHuman does the damage but not by a fuckin skanky human. Edward read my mind and I saw him nod in agreement and he turned to Carlisle who was setting up some machine. "Carlisle, look at Renesmees stomach." Edward said. Carlisle turned around and did as Edward said . "This from a kick." he stated. "Well this is expected. You see right now Ness is more human than she will ever be due to her being pregnant. So she will bruise and not heal as quickly." he told us and finished hooking up the machine.

"Okay I'm going to give her an ultrasound to see if the baby is still alive." Carlisle said. Edward walked to the other side of the table to stand next to me. We were both anxious

Carlisle squirted some clear gel on Nessies flat tummy and got his little remote mouse looking thing. After that my eyes were on the screen. All I saw was a black circle on the screen. I heard someone gasp behind me. I quickly turned around and it was Bella. With her hands cupped over her mouth. If she was human she would be crying right now. Edward rushed to her side and ssh'ed her trying to comfort her. What the fuck is going on? What happened? I turned to the screen again. The black dot still there. "What's that? Is that the baby?" I asked franticly. Carlisle nodded. "That was your baby." he said softly. Did he just say 'was'? As in past tense was. No, this can't be happening. "What you mean _was_?" I asked staring at the screen. "The baby is gone Jacob." Carlisle breathed. My heart started to pound. My baby is dead. Our baby is dead. "Carlisle, tell him now." Edward said from behind me. Carlisle moved the mouse thing a little and the screen changed I saw another dot but it wasnt black it was white. "what's that?" I asked pointing at the screen. Carlisle turned his head away from the screen and looked at me giving me a smile. "Your baby."

Okay I thought my baby was....dead... Are they playing some sick joke on me... "Twins Jacob." Edward said. He was standing beside me now holding Bellas hand. "Nessie was going to have twins but one didn't survive, and that one" he pointed to the screen where the white dot still was. "Is your baby, your survivor." he finished off with a smile.

I was having _twins_. Me and Nessie were going to have twins.

Now were only having one baby. We lost one but got to keep the other. "Bittersweet"a sweet voice whispered. I looked down at Nessie who was looking up at me with tears in her eyes. When did she wake up? How did I not notice her up? I quickly kneeled down next to the bed and peppered her face with kisses. She giggled softly. " very bittersweet." I whispered. I stopped kissing her and just looked at her. My beautiful, sweet, smart Nessie. "Baby, you know?" I asked. She nodded and a tear rolled down on the side of her face. "I'm sorry baby." I had to apologize. I should have never closed my eyes. I should have never let her fight. I felt her tiny hand on my cheek. I leaned into it and kissed her palm softly. "Don't apologize, please." she pleaded, and more silent tears ran down the sides of her face and into her hair bronze hair. I nodded.

Bella and Alice came in than asking if Nessie wanted to shower and get cleaned up. Nessie said yes and went with them, Bella holding her. I watched as they took her and when she was out of my sight I went and sat on the chair in the room. I let my head fall into my hands and let's the tears fall. This is the first time I cried in 6 years and that was when my mom died. After her funeral I told myself I would never cry again. Not for anything or anyone. But I swallowed my pride. I had to cry I needed to cry. I just lost a baby and my Nessie is hurt.

I cried. Hard. For a good 20 minutes. But I don't give a shit. Than I took 10 minutes to get myself together. I blew my snotty nose and rinsed my face off. I took a couple deep breaths and went down stairs to see Nessie, she was sitting at the kitchen table eating a cheeseburger. I noticed no one was around. "Where is everyone I asked taking the seat next to her. "out." she said rolling her eyes. I'm glad I didn't lose my Nessie. I laughed. "Leah, Jared and Kim just left though."

She didn't finished eating her burger but I did. We decided to watch a movie so I got a cover and Nessie got comfortable on the couch. She was so cute in her little red plaid boxer shorts and black tank top. I sat down and she laid down with her head on my lap. Nessie pushed play and the movie Stepbrothers came on. I should have known, this is her favorite movie. I playfully groaned and said. "isn't this the 700 millionth time you've seen this." she chuckled and bit my thigh. It felt good but I wasn't going to try and start some sexual stuff right now. So instead I acted liked it hurt which didn't full Ness. I bent down and kissed her head and put my hand over her belly. "I love you two, sooo much." I whispered in her ear. She smiled and turned her head and kissed my lips softly and said. "I love you Jacob." that's all I needed to hear to make all my worries go away. From this point on I knew everything was going to be okay. I would live protecting my new family.

**ERiiiN::: DID YOU LIKE IT? REVIEW.. AND FOR THE QUESTIONI ASKED IN THE LAST CHAPTER ABOUT WHO WOULD YOU CHOOSE EDWARD OR JACOB? NO ONE PICKED EDDY. WHOOT . ANY WAYS.. I HAVE ANOTHER QUESTION. ITS BEEN RAINING **_**ALOT **_**OUT HERE, EVEN A MINI TONADO PASSED BY. IT WAS LIKE "HEY, JUST PASSING BY BECAUSE I NEVER BEEN HERE…OHH AND BEFORE I GO I WANNA TAKE THAT ROOF AND FLIP THAT CAR." PSSSH STUPID TORNADO.**

**BUT I DIDN'T SEE THIS TORNADO MY SISTER ACTULLY CALLED ME ASKING ME IF I HEARD ABOUT IT AND I WAS LIKE "WHAT THE?? TORNANDO YOU SAY?NAHH I MISSED THAT." I WAS LUCKY THAT MR. TONADO WAS 30 MINUTES AWAY FROM ME. SO ANYWAYS I WAS WONDERING, HOWS THE WEATHER WHERE UR AT? IS IT AS CRAZY AS IT IS OVER HERE IN CALi?**


	13. I Love To Hate You

**A/n:::: here's chap 13 I Love to Hate You. Nessie and Kim are farther along in there pregnancy and there some moody beeotches. There's a lil Paul and Krystal in here too. **

**Thank yous to::::: ****kmddeprez1122, Jacob'sNessie x, SG1493, nfanpepsi, SoccerandTwilight-My Life, RazzleDazzleBaby, heather, officals3xcs3xc, Jacobzwyfe annnnnd Quileute Wolfpack Girl****. :]]] thank you so much for your lovely freakin reviews!**

**P.s If any of you have read my other story _Hit it And Quit it_. I'm sorry but it's on pause idk what the hell I was thinking starting another story. Lol but I'm glad i got it up. So it's on pause till I'm done with this story. Which should be 7 more chapters.**

**Enjoy and review my young grasshoppers. Lmao. Ohh ad I would like to give a shout out to ****Jake is Nessies Bitch****. (lol) she is the bees knees and you should check out her bomb ass story **_**Truth and Consequence**_**. it's a Jake and Nessie story all human. It's Biiitchhheeennn. d:-)**

**Nessie POV****  
**  
"All I want is a fuckin double cheeseburger Jake! How hard is that?!"

I was now 5 months pregnant with my babygirl Larissa. Jackass Jake picked that name. I'm showing now but I'm not huge. I just got over my morning sickness last month and I started to get cravings for cheeseburgers and snickers. That's all I want in life right now, is to have a cheeseburger and a snickers with me. Is that so bad? Well Jake thinks it is, especially now.

"Ness!" he groaned, he was clearly frustrated, running his hands threw his hair. "I can't get you a double cheeseburger, In-N-Out is closed right now, and it's freakin 1 in the morning."

"Whatever Jake! Me and Larissa are just going to starve." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. He sighed and came over and sat next to me on the couch wrapping his arms around me. I sighed and leaned into him, I could never me mad at my Jakey Poo for to long.

I wish I was at the main house, I know for a fact Grandma Esme or Bella would have made me a cheeseburger but I'm stuck here at home. My adoptive mom Tati was back from her trip but Doug was still out of town. Last time I saw him he looked so tired and beat. I felt bad for him. Tati looked like that a couple weeks ago when she came back but since she's been on her vacation she has been looking better, and Doug will too next month when its his vacation.

"Relax okay Babe, are you tired?" Jake yawned.

I nodded my head. "I do NOT want to go to school tomorrow." he chuckled deeply and agreed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the couch. We walked hand in hand to my room.

We changed, well more like I changed Jacob just took shirt and basketball shorts off. Than we brushed our teeth and hopped in bed.

"oh my god" I moaned. "I love you bed, sooo sooooo much." I sometimes talked to my bed from time to time. I couldn't help it, my bed was amazingly warm and comfy. Jake just chuckled and held me close to him, his arm over my belly.

"goodnight babe." I said

"g'nite." Jake said and kissed my neck.

I fell asleep quickly and one of my many sex dreams started.

I wasn't pregnant, and Jake and I were on First Beach playing in the water. I jumped up and put my hands on Jakes head making him go underwater but this time he didn't come up. I was about to go under and grab him but I than felt a pair of warm hands grab my ass and then trail up to my waist. I grabbed Jakes hand and pulled on it trying to let him know to come back up. He caught on and quickly came up smiling wide, showing his pearly whites and water dripping down his muscular chest. I threw myself at him crushing my lips to his. I wanted him so bad. I brushed my tongue against his soft bottom lip and his lips parted giving me access to taste him. I moaned and he held my hips tighter. He was hard for me and that made me even more turned on. Jake lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He started to walk out the ocean and onto the beach. He laid me down on the warm soft sand, my legs still wrapped around his waist. He rubbed his right hand up my thigh and back down and up my stomach. I knotted my hands into his short wet hair and he groaned into my mouth. I felt his fingers playing with the tie on my bikini bottom. "I want you Ness." Jake mumbled against my jaw, kissing me softly. "Than take me." I breathed. I heard a low growl rumble in his chest and he swiftly untied my bikini bottoms and entered me in on quick thrust. We both moaned out loud. His thrust became faster and harder, but I wanted him to go deeper than he already was, so I lifted my hips off the sand to allow him to go farther, and he did, I could feel the tip of his dick hit the wall inside my core. "Jake...Jake Jakkke." I moaned. I closed my eyes and just let my body take control of this wonderful feeling. When I opened my eyes I wasn't on the beach anymore, everything was pitch black and I was't in my sexy black bikini anymore. I was in Jakes T-shirt. A moan slipped threw my lips as I felt very very good warm wet touch down south. Shit, am I still dreaming? I quickly looked down and past my little belly I could see Jakes head in between my thighs. "Oh my god!" I gasped as Jake did something with his tongue. I put my hand threw his hair and I could see him looking up at me. He winked and closed his eyes and moaned softly, sending a vibrating sensation threw my core body. Jake kissed my lips softly than my stomach all the way up to my collarbone. I wanted him so bad. He rested his weight on his arms and flashed me his sexy ass smile and I smiled back and softly said "I had to stop....I'm so hard it hurts and I just want to be inside of you so, soooo bad." he leaned down, giving me a wet full lipped kiss. "Well, what are you waiting for?" I teased, with a smirk on my face.

He took in his whole bottom lip in and sucked it quickly before kissing me hard. His tongue grazing my tongue. He ran his hand down my tight and pulled it over his shoulder. I knotted my finger into his hair and I was about to bring my leg down but Jacob held it still. "nuh-uhh." he hummed. I broke the kiss and asked "why not?" He simply answered. "Because I want it up. Soon were not gonna be able to be in this position." that was good enough answer for me right now. I felt Jacobs hands move down to the waist band of his boxers, he pulled down his boxers and as soon as his dick was free it was touching my aching pussy. I needed him so bad. "baby hurry." I said. He chuckled and kissed my lips softly. "Anything for you babygirl."

He licked my bottom lip and thrusted into me quickly. I arched my back from pure pleasure I felt. He quickened his thrust, his hand running up and down my leg that was over his shoulder. "Fuck....your so sexy." he groaned as he pumped faster. I held onto his back tighter as he started to go even more faster. The bed began to hit the wall, so Jake pulled my leg down and used the same hand that was running up and down my leg to hold onto the headboard. I wrapped my legs around his waist and used my right hand to rub his arm that was above me holding the headboard. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and leaned his head down, he slowed down his pace and I started to kiss and softly suck on his neck. He pulled his arm down and tangled his fingers into my hair. He groaned softly as he continued to love me slowly. "baby." he groaned. And turned his slow thrust into slow deep string thrust. "I'm bout to come." he breathed. I tightened my legs around him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His face was buried In the crook of my neck. I wanted him to come before me and even though I wanted to have my release I wanted him to go first. "come for me baby." I said slightly moaning. I felt him shake his head quickly. "you first." he groaned. "Jake, please come for me." I felt his hand tighten in my hair and his thrust become harder and deeper. He moaned my name and come in me. "mmmmm." he moaned "your turn." I could almost gear the smirk in his voice. He picked up his speed and grabbed my waist speeding up. "fuck" I moaned loudly. "Jake." I held his back tightly my nails digging into him. I loosened my legs, so the were open widely. "shit." Jacob hissed. "Jacob, you feel so good baby." I moaned. He leaned up so we were making eyes contact. He looked at me with so much intensity. "who's pussy is this?" Jacob grunted. That's new, but I like it.

"Yours baby, I'm all yours." I moaned, even more turned on then on thought was passable. "Good because I'm all yours, I love you baby." I moaned loudly than I had all night. I felt my orgasm reach it's peak and my walls clenched around Jacobs dick and I released. "I love you, Jake, I love you so much." I panted, as I was coming down from my lovely release. Jacob rolled over to next to me and pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead and said " I know you do, now let's go to sleep." he whispered. I nodded and dozed off quickly.

***BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP***

"Turn it off." Jacob groaned.

I reached over to my alarm clock and hit it, turning the stupid beeping noise off. Once it was off my mom Tati knocked and walked into my room. Thank god I left Jakes big t-shirt on.

"Rise and shine love birds." she cheered and opened my blinds making me and Jake groan. "Come on get up, your not missing school again Renesmee." she said. Jake and I didn't move though, we were exhausted. "hummm, Jake, I'm surprised you didn't smell the French toast I made specially for you two." she smirked. That worked for Jake but not for me, he slipped on his shorts and pecked Tati on the cheek and took off to the delicious food. Without Jacob warmth under the covers with me I decided to get up. Slowly. Tati smiled and I smiled back. She is so beautiful, she aged very well. Her light brown skin was glowing from the sun light and her long black hair hung just past her waist. She had on flannel pj pants and and black t shirt. Lately she's been lounging around in her pjs enjoying her freedom while it last and has to go back to being the business woman she is.

I pulled on some pajama pants and sat back down on the bed.

_I'm so fuckin tired_

"How are you hunny?" Tati asked as she leaned against the door frame. I let out a heavy sigh. "tired."

She let out a small soft laugh and nodded. "yea, that's pregnancy for you."

"Yea well I can't wait till it's over."

"don't worry sweetie it will be over soon, I promise." she said and walked over to me and gave me a soft kiss on the forehead. "now, get up and eat, I'm pretty sure Jake wouldn't want to deal with you when your hungry." she laughed. I'm pretty sure she didn't want to deal or hear me when I was hungry either. I smiled and nodded and we made our way to the kitchen, where Jake was happily eating or stuffing his mouth. I ate in silence, like usual. When me and Jacob were done we showered and dressed. Over time more of his clothes started piling up over here, not that mind.

When we were dressed I felt like a fat cow. I was all bundled up in a pea coat, a hoodie and under that a t shirt. I wore my favorite maternity jeans and my vans. Oh I can't forget my beanie, but this one had the ear covers with a strings and pom pins hanging at the end. Jacob loves it on me. I just like it because it keeps my damn ears warm. Jake wore the usual and still looked sexy, in his Jeans, a t-shirt and a black hoodie with a pair of vans.

Jacob drove to school, he won't let me drive anymore since I started showing. He's very protective, and paranoid. He thinks my belly is gonna stop me from steering the wheel and I'm going to crash. The thing is my fucking belly doesn't even touch the damn wheel! Ughh but whatever.

When we pulled into the schools parking lot I saw Embry and Tiffany talking. I smiled, they were finally getting along, unlike Paul and Krystal. She's just holding a grudge I know she likes him, but she wants to make him suffer, which is working. Krystal is one wicked bitch.

Jake grabbed my hand and led me to where Embry and Tiffany were sitting. It was drizzling outside and I saw Tiff shiver and Embry made his move. Slowly putting his arm around her, earning glares from girls watching him. I watched her lean in and blush. How cute. Unlike Paul and Krystal over there arguing again. I'm seriously starting to think they like to argue, because that gives them an excuse to get in each others face and smell each others breath.

The wind blew and I shivered and Jake held he tight against his warm body. We still had 15 minutes before class started.

I tilted my head up and looked up at Jacob he was looking straight forward, talking to Seth and Quil. I watched was he laughed and how his body shook from it, and how deep his voice sounded in his chest. Jacob was my dream guy, he looked sexy without even trying. I reached up and kissed his jaw line softly. He looked down and gave me a small smile. "You okay?" he asked sweetly. I nodded and kissed his lips. I wanted him. So bad. "mmmm." he hummed against my lips. "You want me?" he whispered. "yeaaa." I sighed. I felt his hand on my waist tighten. "Let's go." he said. I was down for a quickie in a closet or in the car. I just didn't give a shit right about now. Just when we were about to get up Jared, Kim, Leah and Marcus walked up to us. Kim was glowing she was 4 1/2 months pregnant. She was showing a little, under her big jacket. When they reached us Kim engulfed me in a big hug. "I'm so happy today!" she exclaimed. I smiled, i was happy for her. Lately she's been pretty moody due to her morning sickness. Yeaaa she threw up and we all know how she is with that. I felt bad for Jared. Speaking of Jared I looked over at Jared who was now in a macho convo with Jacob and Marcus about football. He was looking pretty happy too, matter of fact he was glowing. Someone's been getting some.

I felt Leah sit next to me and lean her head on my shoulder. I smiled and leaned my head down on hers. I flinched at how hot her head was. I turned towards her and moved her weak body towards me. She was barely holding herself up! "Leah? You're burning, are you okay?" I asked searching her face for some kind of answer. She rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know man, I just feel like shit." I looked behind me and called Marcus. "wassup?" he asked. I wanted to punch him in the face. Wassup? Doesn't he see his girlfriend looking like a zombie? I looked at him like he was an idiot. "Marcus, what's wrong with Leah?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and I swear I wanted to punch him in the face. "I picked her up from her house this morning and she looked real tired. I asked what was wrong and she just told me to shut the fuck up and that I'm talking to loud. I shut the fuck up and she fell asleep in the car and woke up when we got here." he said looking at Leah and then at me. I knew he was worried about Leah and when Leah says shut the fuck up, you better shut the fuck up unless you want a patch of missing hair out your head. I nodded and he walked back over to the guys.

"Leah, you should go home, you don't look to well." she shook her head no. Gosh she is so stubborn. Kim decided to intervene. "Leah you look like shit and your turning paler by the second. And your sweating in the freezing cold. Were taking you home." she said sternly. Leah just looked at her for a good 10 seconds and ran towards the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. Me and Kim looked at each other and I was about to go follow her but I felt a big hand on my shoulder. I looked back and it was Jake. He was looking down at me. "Marcus has her." I looked and saw Marcus running towards the girls bathroom and rushing in. "he knows that's the girls bathroom right?" I asked Jake. "yeaaaa." he said.

I than saw Quil run over to Clair's car and help her out. She was smiling wide and so was Quil. Quil recently imprinted on Clair and they have been goo goo eyed for each other ever since. The bell rang and Jake and I walked to class. Jake pulled some strings and got all of my classes. I asked him what he did and he said he had to flash Mrs. Luma his chiseled chest and let her have a nice feel of his gluteus maximus. I don't believe it but hey if that is what boost his ego then I'm all for it. ;)

School went by fast That fucking bitch ass cunt has been M.I.A ever since she got the beat down of her life. So that's good. I don't know what I would do if I saw her again. I honestly hope she's dead. That might sound harsh but i don't give a fuuuuuck, she's the reason why I'm missing my other baby and i will never forgive her.

When me and Jake were walking to the car to leave Krystal came up to me asking if she could come over to my house. I told her i wasn't going back home and that I was going to my grandfather Carlisle's house but she still wanted to come, and I didn't mind, Kim and Jared were meeting me there too.

Me Jake and Krystal all got into the car and Jake was about to pull out when Paul stood in front of the car mad dogging Krystal. Oh my god, how could I have messed with this guy, he has issues up the fuckin ass! Jake huffed and rolled down Krystal's window, knowing Paul wanted to talk to her. Paul walked over to her side and asked "where are you going?"

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "To her grandpas house." Paul tensed and the hand that was resting on the rolled down window tightened. "Easy on my car bitch." I slightly yelled. His head snapped up and looked at me and down at his hand and quickly removed it. "sorry." he murmured. Jake looked at him in shock. "Wow, you can say sorry to her but not to me when you dropped my burrito on the floor." Jake said. "That was 2 weeks ago get over it bro, and anyways why the hell are you letting her go with you guys? " Paul asked.

"Because she wants to!" I exclaimed.

He snorted and walked to the other side of the car and opened the backseat door behind me. I looked at him and he just shrugged his shoulders. "if she goes, than I'm going too." he stated. I sighed, there was no way to get Paul out this car without getting Krystal out. Me and Jake threw up our white flag and surrendered. Jake pulled out the drive way.

"Krystal." Paul said she sighed heavily.

"What?" she hissed.

"dammit I'm trying to be nice! But you're making it hard."

"Well to fucking bad, maybe you should have thought twice before you treated me like shit."

"ohhh my GOD! That was so long ago and I said sorry!"

"Well that's not enough." Krystal mumbled. I heard Paul groan out loud in frustration. Poor Paul, I think Krystal should ease up a little on him. He is trying and that's not like Paul.

We drove quickly to Carlisle's house and when we got there I was ambushed by Alice.

"How's the little one?" she asked excitedly looking down at my belly. "Good." I said. She smiled and started telling me about all the new baby clothes she got Larissa. Jake held my hand and Krystal and Paul were bickering about something behind us. We walked threw the front door and to the kitchen we were all hungry.

When we reached the dining room I froze. Leah was sitting in a chair facing Carlisle. They looked like they were talking to each other about something serious. Marcus was standing next to her. His light brown skin looking pale and Leah's color was slowly coming back. I quickly wondered why they were here. I walked up to them and Leah smiled. I smiled back and let go of Jake hand so I could go and hug Leah. Jake went straight to the fridge. So did Paul and Krystal was by my side smiling down at Leah.

"hey, is everything okay." I asked. She nodded and Carlisle gave me a quick cold peck on my forehead and walked away. "I'm pregnant." Leah stated.

I heard something fall in the kitchen than Jake and Paul's laughter. They quickly left the kitchen and rushed over to us. Krystal shoved Paul when he threw his arm over her shoulders.

"damn everybody wants to be like us." Jake laughed. Looking down at me. I smiled and turned my attention towards Marcus. "you okay?" i asked him. He nodded and said. " just a little surprised that's all."

"Don't worry Marcus everything will be okay, your almost out of school in 3 weeks you will be a high school graduate and you can start a career or something." He nodded and gave me a small smile.

After we found out the news about Leah we all ate and relaxed, well Leah didn't eat she has a very bad case of morning sickness. After a couple hours she left and Kim and Jared finally came looking like they just hopped off a sex bus. Jared's hair was messier than normal and Kim's hair was screaming out SEX HAiR!

She plopped down next to me on the couch and gave a a big smile showing off all her teeth. "hey Ness." she greeted. I smiled back "Hey there happy lady." she giggled and sighed. Me, Jake, Kim and Jared were all watching tv when we heard moans. We all looked at each other wondering who it was because no one was here Carlisle and Esme were out at the hospital. Alice and Rosalie were out shopping in Los Angeles. Jasper, Emmett, Bella and Edward were somewhere, i don't know where and I don't care. Then Jake tapped my shoulder. I looked at him and he had a huge grin on his face. He mouthed Paul and Krystal and wiggled his eyebrows in the direction the moans were coming from. I smiled. Bout fucking time!

We all stood up creeped up to were the noise was coming from. They were in the laundry room. I lead the way with Jake behind me his hands on my waist and Jared and Kim following. Finally we made it to our destination. I peeked threw the door and my eyes widen in shock. Paul and Krystal were kissing fiercely and there hands were tangled in each others hair and moaning each others name. I heard Krystal mumble out "I hate you." to Paul. But this time it didn't phase him, he growled and held onto her hair tighter earning a moan from Krystal. "Shut up." he growled. I heard Krystal whimper as Paul started sucking on her neck. Pauls free hand started to trail down to her waist he quickly unbuttoned her jeans. That's my que. I quickly jerked back and pulled Jake with me. Jared and Kim quickly followed quickly, we all hand our hands cupped over our mouths to stop us from laughing. When we were back on the couch we all busted out laughing.

" oh my god!" Kim whispered

"bout damn time." Jared said.

I nodded in agreement. I was starting to worry about them and how long they could go with arguing with each other 24/7. A couple times Paul would call her to just argue. Jake said he did that cause he missed her voice.

"I was ready to smack them both upside the head. Hopefully knocking some sense into them." Jake said seriously grabbing the remote and pushing play.

"well who wants popcorn?" I asked they all raised there hands. I got up and Jake followed. "you better bring that popcorn man!" Jared yelled once he saw Jake get up and follow. "shut up!" Jake yelled back.

I laughed and walked into the kitchen and got the popcorn and put it in the microwave. I felt Jacobs warm arms wrap around my waist and his hot breath on my neck. My breathing hitched. "I love how you react to me babe." he mumbled against my neck. I let out a deep shaky sigh and turned around to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arm were around my waist. I kissed his lips softly. "I love you." I told him. "I love you too." he said back.

The microwave beeped letting us know the popcorn was done. Jacob huffed and let me go. I turned around and took the popcorn out. I dumped it all in a bowl and mad my famous popcorn mix with some candy. We walked back to the living room hand in hand, me hold the popcorn.

When we sat down Jared snatched the bowl and snorted. "what the hell is this? I'm not pregnant I don't eat weird shit." Kim looked at him and smacked him upside his head. "don't knock it till you try it." she said and smiled at me.

I heard giggling and looked up and saw Paul and Krystal. His arm over her shoulder and whispering in her ear. They looked so happy, I wanted to cry.

"woooohooo!" Jared hollered.

"Bout muthafuckin time!" Jake bellowed. Paul just flicked them off with a big smile on his face. WOW!

Me and Kim just smiled at Krystal and she smiled back. They sat down on the floor cuddled up. They had perfect timing because the movie 'Hangover' started. We all sat around the TV completely happy with our wolf boys and imprints You just gotta love, love......sometimes.

**A/n:::: review pleaseee :] what would you like to c happen in this story? Just wonderin ;]**


	14. My Best Fucking Friend

**A/N::: hey i kno its been a while and im sorry. Don't be mad. lol iM back on track and im gonna be uploading every week. :] i have some chapters already written and the only thing that will get them up is the reviews ..so review review review.. whoot whoot. Lol**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER :]**

SUMMER.. SCHOOLS OUT.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" Jacob yelled.

"Hey, man chillax. We win some we lose some." Embry said, trying to hold in his laugh. We (Jake Nessie Leah Marcus Kim Jared Quil Clair Seth Paul Krystal Embry & Tiffany) were all at the Clearwater house playing Uno and this was Jacobs 3rd time losing. Sue and Harry were out on a date, with grandpa Charlie being the third wheel. Sad.. yea i know.

"HA. but i never lose three times in a fucking row. Thats just Jaocb." Paul laughed.

"Fuck this game." Jake mumbled.

"Aww babe, don't be upset" i said running my hands down his arms. His pout started to fade and turn into a sly grin.

"Pleaseeee you guys don't do it AGAIN!" Krystal whined.

"you two have done like four quickies in four hours, four is ENOUGH." Seth said with a crinkled up face. "and plus i don't like smelling the sex on you guys.. its.. its just gross."

"I have to agree with Seth boy over there" Embry said as he souffléd the Uno cards.

"oh shut up, its not that bad.. i think it smells good." I said leaning into jake and taking a whiff of his neck. I loved the smell of his especially when i was mixed in it. Jake pulled me closer to him and kissed my lips softly. "I like it too." he stated.

"yea of course you do" Seth mumbled and then turned his head to Leah who was laying on the couch looking very very sick. Its been 3 months and she is still having her morning sickness or as she would call it her "All Fucking Day Sickness."

"You okay sis?" Seth asked for the third time this hour. She nodded. I got up from jakes lap and walked over to her and kneeled down next to her. I the back of my over her forehead and quickly withdrew. She was fucking burning.

"Leah your burning." i said quickly. I looked over to Jake who stoop up and walked over to us Marcus rushing to her side and touching her forehead ad quickly withdrawing. "Fuck..Babe. we gotta take you to the hospital." he rushed and was about to lift her up but she lifted up her and as fast as i have seen her move in 3 months she ran towards the bathroom. I quickly followed. I stopped running when i saw leah throwing up blood. I slowly walked towards her. She sobbing while throwing up, she was also shaking, hard,.

"Ness…Nessie." she whispered before she heaved up blood. Then i rushed to her side wrapping her hair in a bun. and trying to calm her.

I noticed Marcus was standing in the door way looking like a statue. He was looking pretty scared. Kim ran past him and surprisingly kneeling down next to leah and putting a cold wash cloth on the back of her neck. When leah was done she started crying saying her body hurt and she felt like she was on fire. She started screaming. Me Marcus and Kim tried calming her down but she just got worse she started shaking. Jacob then showed up his eyes wide in horror. He quickly grabbed me and pulled me away from Leah. Jared and the rest of the guys then came rushing in. All of us in and outside the bathroom.

"GET HER OUTSIDE!" Jacob yelled. I froze. Seth was already out the door carrying Leahs screaming body

I looked up at him and he met my eyes.

_No._

She..She cant phase. She's fucking pregnant. I felt warm tears stream down my cheeks.

"No.. NO NO! Jared let me go! She needs me!" Kim yelled as Jared held on to her body, one had on her growing belly.

"Baby please we have to see her. She's in pain." I pleaded. Jared and Jacob exchanged looks. I knew and Kim too knew that they really REALLY didn't want us to go out there knowing how dangerous it can be but they understood Leah was like our sister. Actually fuck that she IS our sister.

Jacob moved his hands down from my waist and held my hand and lead the way outside Kim following.

when we reached the living room only the girls were in there. Tiffany Krystal and Clair. And they were all looking out the window, not knowing what was going on. Only Kim Leah and I knew about the wolfs and legends.

Krystals head snapped in our direction. "What the _FUCK _is going on out there? Leah is fucking sick. The last place she needs to be is outside in the fuckin woods!" Krystal yelled.

"Just relax Krys, Paul will explain everything to you later." Jacob said as we walked out the door.

"Where is she?" Kim and I asked at the same time once we were outside. Jacob looked focused and his head snapped to right and pointed towards the woods. "there over there." he said and scooped me, Jared doing the same to Kim and they started to run into the woods.

Once we got to Leah we heard Marcus yelling.

"LET ME FUCKING GO MAN! MY GIRL NEEDS ME!" Paul was holding marcus back from running towards a screaming Leah who was on all fours in the middle of the clearing. Crying.

"Marc please man, you need to keep your distance, just trust me on this." Paul said trying to calm him. Marcus finally calmed down just starring at Leahs body.

"Leah.. Baby..are you okay?" He asked and her head tilted up a little bit and she met his eyes. They were blood shot red from crying and they looked so hurt almost lifeless.

She was giving up. Leah Marie Clearwater never ever gave up.

She then let out an ear piercing scream. Her nails digging into the soil.

"**NO!!!!!"**Leah screamed.

I stood there as close as i could be watching my sister my best fucking friend go threw the most pain then i will ever have to go threw. I just stood there, crying feeling helpless as i watched Leah change into a protector of the La Push tribe. I could hear Kim crying next to me into Jareds chest as he watched her change. Everyone was watching even Sam. He was in the darkness making sure leah wouldn't see him knowing that it would piss her off.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" Jacob yelled.

"Hey, man chillax. We win some we lose some." Embry said, trying to hold in his laugh. We (Jake Nessie Leah Marcus Kim Jared Quil Clair Seth Paul Krystal Embry & Tiffany) were all at the Clearwater house playing Uno and this was Jacobs 3rd time losing. Sue and Harry were out on a date, with grandpa Charlie being the third wheel. Sad.. yea i know.

"HA. but i never lose three times in a fucking row. Thats just Jaocb." Paul laughed.

"Fuck this game." Jake mumbled.

"Aww babe, don't be upset" i said running my hands down his arms. His pout started to fade and turn into a sly grin.

"Pleaseeee you guys don't do it AGAIN!" Krystal whined.

"you two have done like four quickies in four hours, four is ENOUGH." Seth said with a crinkled up face. "and plus i don't like smelling the sex on you guys.. its.. its just gross."

"I have to agree with Seth boy over there" Embry said as he souffléd the Uno cards.

"oh shut up, its not that bad.. i think it smells good." I said leaning into jake and taking a whiff of his neck. I loved the smell of his especially when i was mixed in it. Jake pulled me closer to him and kissed my lips softly. "I like it too." he stated.

"yea of course you do" Seth mumbled and then turned his head to Leah who was laying on the couch looking very very sick. Its been 2 months and she is still having her morning sickness or as she would call it her "All Fucking Day Sickness."

"You okay sis?" Seth asked for the third time this hour. She nodded. I got up from jakes lap and walked over to her and kneeled down next to her. I the back of my over her forehead and quickly withdrew. She was fucking burning.

"Leah your burning." i said quickly. I looked over to Jake who stoop up and walked over to us Marcus rushing to her side and touching her forehead ad quickly withdrawing. "Fuck..Babe. we gotta take you to the hospital." he rushed and was about to lift her up but she lifted up her and as fast as i have seen her move in 3 months she ran towards the bathroom. I quickly followed. I stopped running when i saw leah throwing up blood. I slowly walked towards her. She sobbing while throwing up, she was also shaking, hard,.

"Ness…Nessie." she whispered before she heaved up blood. Then i rushed to her side wrapping her hair in a bun. and trying to calm her.

I noticed Marcus was standing in the door way looking like a statue. He was looking pretty scared. Kim ran past him and surprisingly kneeling down next to leah and putting a cold wash cloth on the back of her neck. When leah was done she started crying saying her body hurt and she felt like she was on fire. She started screaming. Me Marcus and Kim tried calming her down but she just got worse she started shaking. Jacob then showed up his eyes wide in horror. He quickly grabbed me and pulled me away from Leah. Jared and the rest of the guys then came rushing in. All of us in and outside the bathroom.

"GET HER OUTSIDE!" Jacob yelled. I froze.

I looked up at him and he met my eyes.

_No._

She..She cant phase. She's fucking pregnant. I felt warm tears stream down my cheeks as i watched Paul carry Leahs screaming body outside outside.

"No.. NO NO! Jared let me go! She needs me!" Kim yelled as Jared held on to her body, one had on her growing belly.

"Baby please we have to see her. She's in pain." I pleaded. Jared and Jacob exchanged looks. I knew and Kim too knew that they really REALLY didn't want us to go out there knowing how dangerous it can be but they understood Leah was like our sister. Actually fuck that she IS our sister.

Jacob moved his hands down from my waist and held my hand and lead the way outside Kim following.

when we reached the living room only the girls were in there. Tiffany Krystal and Clair. And they were all looking out the window, not knowing what was going on. Only Kim Leah and I knew about the wolfs and legends.

Krystals head snapped in our direction. "What the _FUCK _is going on out there? Leah is fucking sick. The last place she needs to be is outside in the fuckin woods!" Krystal yelled.

"Just relax Krys, Paul will explain everything to you later." Jacob said as we walked out the door.

"Where is she?" Kim and I asked at the same time once we were outside. Jacob looked focused and his head snapped to right and pointed towards the woods. "there over there." he said and scooped me, Jared doing the same to Kim and they started to run into the woods.

Once we got to Leah we heard Marcus yelling.

"LET ME FUCKING GO MAN! MY GIRL NEEDS ME!" Paul was holding marcus back from running towards a screaming Leah who was on all fours in the middle of the clearing. Crying.

"Marc please man, you need to keep your distance, just trust me on this." Paul said trying to calm him. Marcus finally calmed down just starring at Leahs body.

"Leah.. Baby..are you okay?" He asked and her head tilted up a little bit and she met his eyes. They were blood shot red from crying and they looked so hurt almost lifeless.

She was giving up. Leah Marie Clearwater never ever gave up.

She then let out an ear piercing scream. Her nails digging into the soil.

"**NO!!!!!"**Leah screamed.

I stood there as close as i could be watching my sister my best fucking friend go threw the most pain then i will ever have to go threw. I just stood there, crying feeling helpless as i watched Leah change into a protector of the La Push tribe. I could hear Kim crying next to me into Jareds chest as he watched her change. Everyone was watching even Sam. He was in the darkness making sure Leah wouldn't see him knowing that it would piss her off.

"She's gonna be okay." Jacob said kissing the top of my head.

I nodded. "I hope so."

"wha..whaaa the..fuck." Marcus stuttered.

"You alright man?" Quil asked from where he was sitting on the ground. Marcus just kept starring at the silver grey wolf who was Leah Clearwater.

Leah whinned when her eyes met Marcus. "lee..Leah.. is that you?" he asked.

"yes its her dumbass." Paul snapped. "Look now thats she phased and all can i go back to my girl who is now probably worried about me right now?" Paul asked Jacob. Jacob nodded. "Get the fuck outta here Paul, who else wants to go" he asked sharply.

Quil slowly started to stand up and muttered uncorhently and took off running towards the Clearwater house.

"im staying." Embry said when Jake looked over at him. "You already know im staying Seth said.

"im gonna go phase you coming Embry, Seth? Jared you stay here with Ness Kim and Marcus. Jacob said as he ran into the darkness.

When they were phased they came out and went over to Leah. I could tell they were having a conversation by the little noises they were making.

"You've got to be fucking shitting me!" Marcus yelled. " I ..I cant do this… Your a fucking wolf leah..Fuck." he started to pace back and forth but then stopped as leah started walking towards him. He started to back up his hands in front of him. "woah..okay okay." he whispered.

Leah then stopped walking and made a whining noise.

"Are you fucking scared of her Marcus?!" i yelled. I cant believe he was acting like she was about to take a chunk out of him. cant he see all the love in her eyes right now when she looks at him?

" Wha.. WHAT! of course i am, look at how fucking huge she is."

Leah then backed up to were Jacob and Embry were.

"Get the fuck out of here!" Kim yelled at Marcus. Jared tried to calm her down but it was pointless. She was already pissed. Marcus just stared at Kim.

"Your a fucking pussy you know that? Here i thought that you were going to be able to handle this. Shit even me and Ness are handling this better than you and were Pregnant and emotional. Yea Leah might be a huge beautiful fucking wolf right now but she is still Leah. She's not going to fucking hurt you. And if you cant handle this which is clearly showing then you need to get the fuck out of here and don't ever speak of this again or we will fucking kill you."

Marcus broke his gaze away from Kim and looked at Leah and walked off.

===========O_o============

Its been a month since Leah phased. I am now 9 months pregnant and im in hell. My back is killing my stomach is tight and i don't want to me touched and all that equals a bitchy attitude from …Muah..

Today leah was coming over to my house since i was on the rez. Since she has phased she doesn't step near my families house in forks. She still cant handle the Vamp smell with out gagging in front of everyone.

"How you doin'.? Jake asked as he came in the living room and sat next to me.

"fine. Leah is coming over in a little." I told him and he jumped up quickly.

"shit! I gotta hide the food!" He said as he ran to the kitchen.

"Jake." I laughed. "You cant hide food from a wolf especially one who has the best nose."

A couple minutes later he came out, his head hanging low. "Your right. Now im just going to starve tonight." he said and plopped down on the couch.

"oh stop being so dramatic, she wont eat all the food." I said.

"Sure sure. So any ways how is she..You know with the baby and Marcus stuff." Jake asked.

I honestly didn't know she never really talked about it. After she phased and turned back to human form we took her home where she barely said a word and went straight to sleep. Seth told us that she cried all night. The next day she told me and Kim that she lost the baby. There was no way she could get pregnant when she could phase dew to the changes of her body when the wolf form takes over. Then the next thing she said was fuck Marcus. After that she never spoke about he feeling or anything. She was quiet now but she still had her "I don't give a fuck" attitude. Thank God.

"Nope Nothing. She doesn't speak about any of it. " I answered.

"hum okay.. she's really good at hiding her thoughts in wolf form. I was shocked so were the rest of the guys, but i think sam is planning on getting her back but i don't know." Jacob said.

"Sam-" i started but what cut off by a knock on my door and then Leah walking in in a pair of jean short shorts a black tank top and a pair of dirty chucks.

"Hey." she said as she grabbed an apple off the table and sat on the other side of me.

"Whats cracking." Jacob said.

Leah smiled and took a bite of her apple. "So Mommy, how you doin? this is the month where baby Larissa comes and rules the world." She smile and rubbed my belly.

"Im good." i started but stopped when Jacob scoffed. "okay okay.. im not good. Im actually pretty fucking irritated. My back is killing me." i said as i stood up and stretched.

"Well.. this is almost over." Leah said and grabbed the remote. I walked over to the kitchen and as i reached up to grab a box of cereal i felt a warm liquid come down my legs. _What the fuck is that????_

**a/n::: soo what you think? review. have ne questions PM me. **

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:::South Dakota's Lakota Sioux- Cheyenne River Sioux Tribe is having a CRISIS. AN ICE STORM HAS HIT AND 13,OOO PEOPLE ARE LIVING WITHOUT HEAT POWER AND WATER. PEOPLE HAVE ALREADY DIED. THE GOVERNMENT HASNT DONE ANYTHING AND WE HOPE TO CHANGE IT. PLEASE GO TO THIS WEBSITE WATCH THE VIDEO (NEW MOON PEEPS ARE IN IT ALEX MERAZ ;-)) AND EMAIL THEM IT TAKES 1 MINUTE TO SEND THE EMAIL AND IT HELPS A TON. **

**Www(.)shiftthepowertothepeople(.)squarespace(.)com**


	15. WelcomeHome!

**hey, well i got some comments on the last chapter about the cursing, and im sorry if it took the serious-ness out of the story, but what do you or most people do when your mad or frustrated or confused.? You cuss. well i do. especially when im mad And Kim cuss's because she didn't know what to do, Marcus was cussing cause he was highly confused. and Ness was cussing cause her bff was losing her baby and there was nothing she could do about it she was mad sad confused and all that and a bag of chips .lmao.. but i will tone it down a little. JUST FOR ****Anonymous and 3LANEHIGHWAY and whoever else thought it was to much. But i thank you for your constructive criticism. Mucho appreciated :] AND THANK YOU EVERY ONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED!!!! PLEASE KEEP IT UP! You roooock**

**Preveiosly on F.M.L**

"Hey." she said as she grabbed an apple off the table and sat on the other side of me.

"Whats cracking." Jacob said.

Leah smiled and took a bite of her apple. "So Mommy, how you doin? this is the month where baby Larissa comes and rules the world." She smile and rubbed my belly.

"Im good." i started but stopped when Jacob scoffed. "okay okay.. im not good. Im actually pretty fucking irritated. My back is killing me." i said as i stood up and stretched.

"Well.. this is almost over." Leah said and grabbed the remote. I walked over to the kitchen and as i reached up to grab a box of cereal i felt a warm liquid come down my legs. _What the fuck is that????_

* * *

**Nessie POV.**

"Oh shit." I whispered as i looked down seeing a little puddle on the floor between my legs. "Oh God." I breathed.

"Ness You all right?" JAke called from the couch. I didn't answer. I couldn't speak just yet, so I just stood there, my hands in front on me on the kitchen counter looking down at the puddle in disbelief. _Larissa_

I didn't even hear Jake get up from the couch and come to the kitchen. My back facing him. "Babe, why aren't you-" He stopped talking when he, im guessing, noticed the puddle. "Uhhh…Ness..Did you..Uh, pee?" He asked sounding a little uncomfortable. I then turned around and faced him. Does he really think i peed on myself and then just stand there looking down at it? Geeesh. He then quickly added. "Or, Uh did you spill something? I could hep you clean it up." He said ready togged paper towels. "NO!" i said quickly. I froze and just looked at me. "Uh.. My water broke." i said giving him a small smile.

"What?!" Leah yelled and ran to the kitchen. "Larissa is coming?" she asked. I could hear the excitement in her voice. Jake was still froze just looking at me wide eyed. So i nodded and said yes to Leah. Her smile got wider.

Leah then noticed Jake and smacked him upside the head. "Jacob, snap out of it, geessh."

Jacob did snap out of it. "Ow." he muttered rubbing the back of his head. "why the hell you hit so damn hard. Your suppose to be a girl." Before Leah could snap and yell at Jacob i doubled over in pain. Jake and leah rushed to me forgetting there little argument or whatever there were about to have.

"Babe, are you okay?" Jacob asked, holding me up. I wasn't about to sugar coat anything and lie telling them i was okay when i was in a lot of pain.

"No, im not okay. This hurts so bad." I said. the pain starting to disappear._ Oh Gosh i hope this is over soon._

* * *

**Jacob POV.**

Nessie was going into labor. Her freaking water broke in the kitchen. Kinda gross but.. but thats not the point. Ness is is LABOR!. Larissa is coming. I think im ready..I hope im ready. Oh god Breath Jake BREATH. He He Hoo He He Hoo.

"Call Carlisle now Jacob!" Leah yelled. Gosh why is she here.. Oh yea because Nessie wants her best friend with her.

I ran to the house phone and dialed Dr. Fangtastics number. Yes i know it by heart thanks to Nessie.

It rang once before he answered._ "Hello?"_

_"_Carlisle. This is Jacob Nessie is having the baby. What do i do?!" I was slightly panicked.

"Okay Jacob, how long has she been having her contraptions?"

"Ummm, like 15 minutes now." i answered looking up at the clock.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT JACOB!" Nessie yelled from the living room couch. I heard Carlisle chuckle threw the phone. _yea laugh it up._

"Okay Jacob from the sound of it she is probably close to ready for the pushing, Do you think you can bring her here to my house?" He asked calmly.

"Yea." i answered quickly.

"okay come now then, hurry, if you want to live." He laughed at the last part of his NOT funny joke.

I hung up and ran to Nessie.

"Okay Babe, were gonna go to the Cullens okay. Can you walk?" I asked. being careful with my words. If i asked if she wanted me to carry her she would probably yell at me and accuse me of calling her handicapped.

She stood up with the help of Leah and winced in pain when another contraction came. "No" she hissed in pain. I nodded and carefully scooped her into my arms bridal style. Leah opened the font door for me and then ran to the car opening the passenger door. I sat Nessie in as carefully as i could. But that didn't stop the next contraction from coming.

I ran to the drivers side and started the car. I drove as fast as i could to the Cullens. 10 minutes later we got there. Nessie almost in tears. Edward rushing out the house Bella right behind him. I got Nessie out the car and took her into the house and up the stairs into a room that looked like baby delivery room.

Carlisle poped out of no where in his baby delivery gear. "jacob lay her down on that bed." I did as i was told and laid her down.

"wheres Leah." Nessie asked looking for leah. I looked around too. Looking up down behind and to the sides of me. Humm where is she.

"Im right here she said as she walked threw the doors." Smiling at Nessie and standing to the left of her. Me on the right side.

Ness grabbed my hand as she felt another contraction. I swear the labor was making Nessie into she hulk because she almost cracked my hand, from squeezing it so tight.

"Shit, shit shit." she whined as the contraction came threw. When it as over she looked up at me and glared. I looked at her in shock. what the heck did i do. I just gave you my hand to kill and you GLARE at me.

"Ness are you ready to push?" Carlisle asked after checking her. "WAIT!" Bella yelled as she barged in smiling with a video camera in her hands. _Oh yea lets make a home movie outta this so every one can see my girls goods. _

"Waist up and only" i muttered to Bella as she took her place beside Leah, the video camera pointed towards me.

"Can i push now." Nessie asked threw her teeth.

Carlisle nodded, and then after that little nod everything happened so fast, i almost passed out.

* * *

After 5 10 second pushes, 3 Never again's, and 2 This is all your faults, Larissa Sara Black was born. The most beautiful baby i have ever seen. And yea every parent says that about there baby, but geisha this baby girls was hands down beautiful. She is 7 lbs and 4 ounces. Jet black straight hair round chocolate brown eyes and full lips. Right now she is really pale, like her mom, which i don't mind, since her mom is extremely beautiful. Speaking of Larissas extremely beautiful mom, Nessie was currently knocked out snoring in her bed here at Bella and Edward's little house and im just here sitting in this comfy chair holding my beautiful baby girl.

I heard a soft knock on the door then the door creeped open. Carlisle poking his head in.

"Jacob may i speak to you for a moment." He whispered, not wanting to wake up Nessie. I nodded and stood up carefully and laid the sleeping beauty in her crib.

I alkyd out the room and closed the door softly. I went and sat on the couch across form Carlisle. He might have delivered my baby and helped me with a lot of shit, but the dude still reeked. And i am a straight MAN. what Man sits next to another man when there is plenty of space everywhere else.

"So wasp." I said leaning back into the couch. _ Never noticed how comfy these were._

"Well you know this is the first ever half vampire half human and half shapeshifter baby there is in this world right?" I nodded of course i knew.

"Okay, well i don't know how Larissa is going to age or what traits she is going to take from you or Renesmee. But theres a higher possibility that she will take more form you then Rensemee, since you blood is stronger, but im not sure about the aging that is a mystery to me, there is chance she will age like her mother or like you, which is like a normal human until she shifts for the first time, or she can age like Rensesmee but in a slower pace."

"Okay, okay.. thats fine.. Do you know anything about her eating habits?" I hope she doesn't only crave blood.

"Well since Rensmee never hunted with Larissa because the bolos wasn't appealing to her, and she only enjoyed food, im going to have to say Larissa will be a food eater." he chuckled and i sighed in relief.

"Okay well is that it? Im kinda sleepy." I said standing up. He stood up next.

"Yes, except for one thing. Don't have sex for at least a month. Until everything is healed and back to normal for Nessie." He said with a smile and walked out the house. I just stood there with a shocked face. A MONTH?? Thats 4 flipping weeks. I don't think me and Nessie have gone a week without having sex. God how am i going to do this. I rubbed my face and was about to head to Nessies room when heard someone walk in. By the smell of it i knew it was Leah… And Kim.

Dammit why are they here? What time is it? Why is Kim here, she need to take her moody pregnant ass home and go to sleep.

I turned around slowly and faced them.

"Sup dumb and dumber." I said.

"Dumbass, You used to copy off my homework all threw middle school and your calling me the dumbs." Kim snapped. She was right. Kim had straight A's while i had straight D's, but they got better when Kim ended up in all my classes.

"Look i just came here to tell you that theres a new wolf." Leah said nonchalantly.

"Okay.. Kim can you stay here while i go-" Kim cut me off by waving her hand and waddling to the couch. "go go, thats why im here ."

I quickly walked outside leah behind me. "okay his name is Travis and while i was on patrol i heard him phase and his thoughts. Which are pretty calm compared you yours and the other guys when you phased." she snickered.

"Leah.. its scary when you turn into a huge wolf out the blue okay.. so don't judge me." I said remembering the day i phased and thinking i was a over grown dog.

"Yea, yea yea ." leah muttered as we ran into the woods. Leah going off and undressing so she could phase while i just got naked where i was standing.

We both phased at the same time. Hearing the new wolfs thoughts.

_"this is fuckin bullshit. Why cant i just live a normal life." _Travis thought. Clearly frustrated whit phasing.

_"Look. It happened so get over it and move on."_ Leah thought

_"Shut up you freak!" _Travis barked. Leah snickering. _"Loook in the mirror before you call me a FREAK. Reality check your a wolf too."_

Oh god, im to tired for this.

_"Travis, Im Jacob Black and im your alpha, and im here to help you. If you want to phase back you need to calm down. Have happy thoughts."_

"_Okay, okay. Happy thoughts."_ Surprisingly his thoughts were about a little girl, and Leah… Wait LEAH?

_"You know her?" _Travis asked hopefully. His tail starting to wag, from his excitement. I turned my head towards Leah who was just starring at the happy wolf.

_"Do you know her?" _he asked turning his head to Leah, who rolled her eyes at him.

_"Im Leah, the girl your thinking about." _She said.

Travis then phased back. Standing there naked looking at leah in her wolf form._ " You should talk to him, he seems to like you a lot. Enough to calm him down after phasing." i teased winking her. "ugh, i don't think i could ever get used to seeing a wolf WINK at me." _she said and huffed trotting into the darkness to phase.

Well i guess i should phase to, I thought. and quickly phased back front of Travis who was standing there. Clearly not shy.

I slipped on my shorts right before Leah came out the darkness, Her long hair up in a messy bun and a sports bra and short jean shorts. I remember the day i used to have the hots for her before i met Nessie. Oh beautiful Nessie.

Leah looked at Travis and shut her eyes closed. "Gosh does he have any clothes?"

Travis smirked before i could answer. "Why does me being all naked bother you?" He asked. Leahs eyes snapped open. "Yes!, Yes it does."

"Well i will run home and get you some shorts, i will be back in 5." i said quickly and running off home.

"Congrats!" Billy said when i burst threw the door. "Oh hey dad , thanks. you should come an see her-" I looked up at the clock. 12:30 am. Gessh. "Later on today were gonna be at the Cullens."

"okay, i will have Charlie take me down there with him when he goes." I nodded. "Why are you up so late?" i asked curiously.

"I cant sleep." he answered. I could hear the 'Duh' at the end of that.

"oh okay." i said as i ran to my room grabbing some Basketball shorts.

"Well there a new wolf, his name is Travis." I told Billy as i came back into the living room with the shorts in my hand. Billy being head of the council had the right to know about the pack and when new wolves came.

"Travis?? Travis what?" he asked curiously. "huh. i didn't ask but im going to take these shorts to him so i will ask him and call you when i get to Bellas house." I told him in a hurry. I really wanted to get home and see my girls and go to sleep.

"Okay you do that son, don't forget." He said sternly.

"sure , sure." i mumbled as i left the house.

I phased and ran threw the woods and phased back when i heard Leah and Travis.

"So you saw me all drunk and passed out in the back of Alice, well now Ness's car?" she asked laughing.

"well someone is used to the nakedness." i said as i made my appearance. Leah smile disappearing.

"Bout time black." She said.

"yea yea, i had to tell Billy about Travis." I said. as i tossed Travis the shorts. he caught them swiftly and slipped them on. "thanks man." he said. "No problem, so you two know each other?" i asked

"Not really, well Ive seen her, at a club with her friends and my friend was trying to hit on them, but i stopped it, saving the night." He said, sounding proud of himself.

"Yep, but i don't remember him all i remember is waking up next to bitch ass Marcus, in the Cullen home."

"oh okay, well i suggest you stay here until you can control your phasing. Leah can he stay with you since your getting along so well." I asked smirking when i saw a scowl form on leans lips.

"Jacob,." she growled. "Leah, he has no where to stay and i cant leave him in the Cullen home. he might freak out."

"Ugh, fine, he can sleep on the couch."

We all walked back to Bellas house which we had for the night..alone..

Leah got into her car Travis getting into the back seat. I could hear Leah mumbling about travis phasing and her car. I walked threw the door and saw Kim asleep on the couch her hand over her belly. I quietly walk dover to her shacking her softly.

"What!? " she said sounding panicked but then calmed down when she saw me. "Oh its just you, geisha don't shake me so hard." She said as she sat up, with my help.

"Thanks for watching Ness and Larissa." i said. She nodded and got up. "You owe me" She said as she walked out the door and to Leahs car.

"Home at last." i muttered to myself as i walked to Nessies room sluggishly. Gosh i was so tired. I stripped down into my boxers and checked on Larissa before i slipped in bed and holding my Nessie.

…….

…………….. _Shit, Billy, I forgot to ask Travis his last name.…Oh well i will see them later. _

**whats your favorite song right now? Mine is GIving Up the Gun by Vampire Weekend. The music video is HIIILARIOUS!.lol. **

**REview por-favor! let me kno what you think :] Oh and i didn't really RE-read , more like 'Skimmed' threw it fixing spelling errors because i just wanted to hurry up and post this before i leave to LA to see my G-ma :] well peace and love**

**-erin**


	16. Okay People

**Hello everyone.. Well I know it's been awhile.. but I think I'm going to continue with this story. BUT I'm going to go through it and fix all my mistakes n ish because there are A LOT! Lol. So Yeaa stay tuned!**

**-erin**


End file.
